All Hail!
by Saskya-Amant
Summary: For Draco and Hermione it was all an act to like each other, all an act to care, every touch feigned, every kiss forced, but along the way they forgot...it was only meant to be pretend.
1. all hail WHO?

chapter**1  
** (all hail who?)

* * *

It was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts and after the sorting of the new students Dumbledore had raised his joyous voice and announced that the Tri-Wizard Tournament would be held this year. Everyone had jumped to their feet, cheering in excitement when he had explained further that it would be at Hogwarts that this Tournament would be playing out.

That had been a month ago, Harry thought to himself. Everything had been just as it always had been in the past. He had spent an dreadfully awful summer with the Dursley's, though he was thankful it was his last as he would no longer have to stay there once he turned seventeen.

Harry had been anxiously waiting to see his friends again on the Hogwarts Express, it had been so long since he had seen them. He had so quickly become accustomed to leaving half way through the summer to spend time with the Weasley's, that he had forgotten how long those months could drag on. He had been so thrilled to see them that he hadn't even been fazed when Malfoy had called him Scar-head or insulted him about his Muggle clothing. But now here he was sitting in between his two best friends for their last year at Hogwarts, surrounded by Durmstrang and Beauxbatons witches and wizards.

The entire hall was sitting in pure silence. Harry felt a sense of anxiety in the air, anxiety that felt unwanted and to Harry unneeded. Dumbledore had just told them that the Coorè would be arriving shortly, as the youngest daughter who attends Alvia's school of Charmed Witches was of age to compete. The moment the words had passed through Dumbledore's lips everyone started looking around expectantly, the whispering and muttering that usually overcame the Great Hall seem to be forgotten. It was as if Dumbledore had told them not to move, speak, or breathe and Harry just hadn't heard. He turned to Ron and Hermione but they were acting just as peculiar, they knew what was going on.

Dumbledore seemed to have announced yet another thing that left witches and wizards who grew up with muggles exempt from knowing what the hell was being said.

Harry couldn't help but feel foolish and annoyed that no-one realised that he didn't understand what was happening. Looking at Hermione he guessed she had read about these Coorè things in one of her numerous books, still she of all people should have understood what Harry was feeling.

He tried to catch her eye, but she just kept jumping her head back and forth from the Great Hall's wooden doors to the staff table. She reminded Harry of one those people who watched tennis, the way their head goes back and forth with the ball. Maybe another time he might have laughed at her strange behavior.

Even more annoyed being ignored; Harry turned his attention on Ron, who looked confused, yet still anxious.

"Can someone expla…" Harry stopped when both of them snapped their heads in his direction. They looked as though he had just slapped them, Ron gapping, while Hermione opened her mouth to say something.

Just over her head Harry noticed that there was light coming from in front of the staff table. He thought he must have imagined it as seconds later ten ladies even more beautiful than the Beauxbaton girls - who quickly noticed with snorts of disgust - were suddenly standing there.

They seemed to be surrounding two girls in the centre of their group though Harry couldn't quite see. Straining his neck for a better angle, he was tempted to stand up but thought better of it. Just as he relaxed back down in his seat, Dumbledore unexpectedly jumped to his feet and gave a gracious bow to the newest guests. Harry had never in his time of knowing Dumbledore seen him bow to anyone.

If they had Dumbledore's respect, they certainly had Harry's.

If things couldn't get any stranger, Snape stood up and artlessly bowed even lower than Dumbledore. Whoever these people were they had caught Harry's curiosity.

* * *

The next thing Harry knew, he was walking back to his dormitory with Ron and Hermione. The new ladies had merely acknowledged Dumbledore with a polite nod and walked down towards the wooden doors. Harry had noticed that one of the girls inside the circle was being reluctantly pushed by the older girl within the circle. He got the impression that he was the only one who noticed, as no one said anything.

On their way down the corridors Harry saw the circle heading to Dumbledore's office and wondered what was going on even more. Reaching the last staircase to their dormitory, he felt it was alright to now find out who these people were. Hermione must have had the same thought as she stopped dead half way up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Harry asked seeing his chance.

Ron blinked at him, then moved aside and sat down on the step.

Harry turned, he had made up his mind that he was going to find out what going on and he was going to find out now!

"Well, don't you know?" he snapped.

Hermione repeatedly opened her mouth. Finally she looked at Ron and slumped down next to him.

At last someone spoke.

"Wh...Wha... wh...What are they doing here?" Ron spluttered.

"They aren't allowed anywhere really anymore and now they're competing in the Triwizard Tournament, it doesn't make sense," Hermione said looking at her feet. "I mean have they even competed before?" she added more to herself than to anyone else.

Unexpectedly Hermione was on her feet, "Library." was all Harry heard.

Furiously he shouted after her, "WHO ARE THEY?" She didn't look back. He was getting no-where. Ron got up to follow but saw Harry's face and sat back down.

"Royalty mate, royalty," Ron said avoiding Harry's gaze.

Realising that he was glowing at Ron in frustration he soften his expression. He just hated feeling foolish for growing up with the Dursley's.

"Royalty? What do you mean royalty?"

"Royalty, you know queens and kings."

"Yeah, I know what royalty is. But I didn't know there was wizard royalty," Harry said sitting down next to Ron, who was now looking Harry in the face.

"Well people don't really like talking about them. You rarely even hear purebloods like the Malfoy's talkin' about 'em, that's why it's such a big shock to everyone."

Questions were now racing around Harry's head. "What makes them so special? I mean muggles have royalty but they don't act the way everyone did in the Great Hall."

"Well you see they're ancients, that's what my folks call 'em anyway. The ancient blood, the first of our kind. They have ancient magic most wizards would kill for."

'"What kind of magic, like spells?"

"Ah sort of, don't know much about it really only what's told in children's stories. But what I heard is they don't need wands it runs right though em, wouldn't it be nice for those of us who break their wands ey?" Ron said smiling.

"Yeah it would be, so were all of them Coorè?" Harry asked smiling back, he was gradually getting his answers.

"No, it was only the two in the middle, they're real rare. Coorè are only women, fancy that. They find suitable mates...pureblood, handsome, good at magic. Get the point?"

"So how come I haven't seen one before."

"See that's the thing they have their own world kind of."

"Why?"

"Certain people feel it's unfair that they don't share their knowledge of magic, loads of 'em got killed during a sort of war between us regular of wizard and the Coorè."

"People like the Malfoy's?" Harry asked.

"Nah mate, they're more likely to get picked as mates so they stand up for 'em. It's more muggle-borns and half-bloods," Ron paused seeing Harry's face "I don't get it, we get on fine without their magic, don't need it really I think."

Just then Hermione came running back. "I was right! They have never entered before, I thought it was strange. Wonder why they are this time?" Hermione said gripping her sides she continued. "It appears that at the age of seventeen a Coorè has to find a mate and if she doesn't she becomes a teacher of the ways to the others, so I'm guessing that the youngest is not really here to compete but to find a mate. I heard that they are going to be staying in the Slytherin dormitories." Hermione was now leaning against the wall, breathing heavily.

"You found all that out in five minutes. Wow, you really do spend too much time in the library Hermione," Ron said looking amazed.

"No I didn't find all that out in five minutes Ronald, I bumped into Professor McGonagall on the way to the library, so I asked her," Hermione said giving Ron a snaky look, then continued. "Also apparently the youngest is a bit of a trouble maker, doesn't like following the rules. She was told to keep to herself whilst here and the first thing she did was go and talk to Dumbledore about joining classes."

"Do you think she'll be allowed?"

"Well he certainly can't say no to a Coorè," Hermione said as they started back up the stairs to the dormitories. They would have to find out tomorrow when they went to class.

* * *

"Mother, please does she really have to come?"

"Yes! You know the laws, Brae is going with you"

"But mu…"

"ENOUGH! Natalia you have to listen to me, end of discussion." With that her mother left the room.

Natalia felt like she was about to cry, she held them back till it stung but she did not want her mother or sister to see that what they were asking of her was getting to her emotionally. For weeks she had known about this day and for weeks she regretted it, forgot about it, it didn't exist. But here it was Friday 30th of October. She had to come to terms that in half an hour she would be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but she hadn't realised her sister Brae would be coming too.

What was she going to do for her last free thirty minutes? She looked around her bedroom. It was pearly white, the bed in which she was sprawled across had white elegant hangings all round, her dresser contained her few prized possessions that were warded by spells. Her diary, her wand - not that she ever used it but when she swooshed it about it made her feel normal like she was just a regular witch - and her grandmothers engagement ring that she would have to wear one day.

Standing in the middle of the circle Natalia felt over-whelmed and squished. She prayed it would not be like this the entire time. Without warning a girl with lively blonde curls pushed her way into the circle, though it looked like she was walking on springs as she bounced with every step, she walked with grace. She was the same height as Natalia but a year younger, her high cheek bones gave her a look of desire as it made her lips pout. Natalia had the feeling that at Hogwarts she was going to get a lot of attention, which she didn't usually get, having to shadow her ever movement.

"Did Mummy dearest say you could come?" Natalia ask hopefully.

"Yes!" the girl said jumping up and down, her hair moving rhythmically with her bounces.

"Don't think this is a holiday Taya," Brae said walking into the circle herself, the surrounding ladies parting for her.

Taya disappeared into the circle of ladies, though out of the corner of Natalia's eye she could see the blonde hair trying to fade into the scenery.

"Do you have to be so harsh on her" Natalia muttered.

"She is the help if she must be called anything, she is bellow us," Brae snorted down her nose.

"Only because we make them so," Natalia retorted turning her back on her sister walking to the centre of the circle.

Another woman walked into the circle, the ladies parting even wider than before. The two sisters bowed, the oldest considerably lower.

"Girls I want you to stay in the Slytherin House, okay."She gave Natalia a stern look and then turned her attention onto the older sister. "Brae thank you for doing this I hope Dormitie can do without you for a few months." Their mother said and walked away without an answer.

The last thing Natalia saw of her home was her mother's back and then there was a bright light and a floating sensation. Suddenly her feet hit solid ground, blinking she looked around. She couldn't see much as the circle had become a lot tighter.

* * *

Natalia thought that had been extremely awkward, they had arrived with everyone staring at them. She wanted to thank them for their hospitality but Brae had hastily pushed her out of the hall. Natalia told her sister she needed to go to the bathroom so they headed in different directions. Brae didn't want to be there just much as Natalia did, but their reasons were completely different for grudgingly agreeing to their mother's demands.

Brae had said she would meet - rather wait impatiently - for Natalia to be at the front of the Slytherin Dormitory in ten minutes. After going to the bathroom she realised she had five minutes to get to the dormitories, so what if she was a little late she wanted to go find Professor Dumbledore.

She thought it would not take her long but after she rounded one corner, two flights of stairs and another three corners, she had gotten feed up and told her circle to wait were they were, next to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. She decided to go up another flight stairs and found him talking to a portrait of a night on a horse.

"Ah excuse me Professor Dumbledore, I wanted to ask you a question." She tried not to sound nervous, but her voice came out a bit too squeaky making Dumbledore jump in surprise. "Oh sorry, I just...," she began.

"Oh that's quite alright child, so what can I do for you?" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling

"Oh it's Natalia, beg my manners."

"Yes I know who you are child."

"Oh well yes." She was a little taken aback. "I was wondering if I could join some of your classes at this school, if that would be alright?"

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"Er... yes, I want to do everything witches my age are doing or are able to do. If it's possible at all." She hadn't been ready for him to be so willing to assist her.

"Why yes, tomorrow there is a Potions class with Slytherin and Gryffindor that has room for one more, is that ok? You will find the Professor most welcoming."' Dumbledore said smiling at her in a crocked sort of way. He seemed to be amused by what she did not know but it intrigued Natalia.

"Yes, thank you very much Headmaster."

"It is no trouble child. Will you want to continue a complete timetable while you stay with us?"

"Very much so, sir." Natalia said trying to sound casual.

Dumbledore simply nodded ending their conversation, Natalia turned and walked back to her circle. What a very remarkable man, at least he didn't call her princess or your majesty. As she went to make her way back down, she found two boys sitting side by side half way up the stairs they were talking in hush voices and then all of a sudden a girl with brushy brown hair came running up, and started telling them something.

Natalia had never talked to boys of her own age alone, it was forbidden unless you were suited together. And here this girl was talking to these boys if they were her bestfriends.

One of the boys caught Natalia's eye, he had flaming red hair which she had never seen before on a boy, how unusual she thought. She would have to tell Taya all about what Dumbledore said and the red-headed boy.


	2. all hail NATALIA

chapter**2  
** (all hail natalia?)

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting down in the dungeons as they had double potions that day. Harry naturally hated potions, though it of course had nothing to do with the insufferable professor who taught the class. But today he was excited, excited to see if the elusive Coorè would be in their class like Hermione had said the night before.

The dungeon door swung open, Snape glowed at them then moved to the front of the class room and resigned to his seat behind his desk. The students filed into the classroom and Harry went to his usual seat between Ron and Hermione. Looking around he saw no new faces, just the old familiar ones of his fellow Gryffindor and Slytherin classmates.

Snape uneasily stood up he seemed nervous, which made his nose stand out more as the rest of his face looked strangely shrunken.

"It seems we are going to have a new student joining the classroom," Snape said curtly, with that the dungeon was filled with light as the door opened.

Every head in the room turned to look.

From where Harry was sitting the light from behind the girl made it look like she was glowing. He wasn't quite sure if it was the light or if it was radiating for her. She stood there allowing people to soak her in, Harry presumed she would have been wearing a white elegant gown but instead she was wearing the Hogwarts school uniform. He frowned when he realized they were Slytherin robes, but quickly forgot when he looked back.

She stood with her hip jutted to the left, accentuating her voluptuous form, she had a tiny waist that curved into somewhat wider hips. She was a _fully formed_ young women and the white shirt slightly stretched around her chest, a tie loosely hanging on top. Long socks ran up slender legs.

She was any young man's fantasy. Any old man's too for that fact.

However her figure was nothing compared to her face, which was surrounded by black curls that fell down to her elbows resting lightly. Harry believed that her face had belonged to an angel, if they existed.

He made a mental note to ask Hermione.

Her skin was a pale porcelain colour, with cheeks a colour in-between pink and red. Her flawlessly shaped lips, parted slightly to show flawless straight teeth. But it were her eyes that were the most striking, they were hypnotic. They weren't magnificent colours of blue or green, they were simply a warm dark brown.

They were filled with secrets. No not secrets, Harry thought, magic. Yes, they were filled with magic.

If he stared long enough he could see the magic swim against the colour of her eyes. He felt something twinge within him, the sense of a deeper sadness. Harry felt like he was seeing into her soul, he blinked and it was gone as though it had never existed.

It was then he realized he was openly staring and looked away and he saw that every other boy was drooling over her. Harry wonder whether the entire class would be like this, as he noticed that Snape was looking intently at his desk trying to avoid joining the other boys in their hungry stares and wasn't about to say anything remotely about potions at all. Annoyed with this Hermione coughed loudly, which brought everyone to their senses.

"Anyone would think she's a piece of meat," Hermione muttered under her breath.

Snape, who had also regained composure, gestured for her to enter. She came and sat down next to Hermione who gasped, but no heard it over the scrapping of chairs swerving round to face her.

"Hello, I'm Natalia Heart." She smiled, her flawless teeth mocking Hermione, who subconsciously went to feel how big hers were.

Natalia waited patiently for her to reply.

"Hermione," she squeaked.

"Woell, that's a pretty name," Natalia whispered as Snape had started the lesson though he still looked nervous, continually glancing over to their corner of the class room.

"Oh, well, it's not…" she was cut off by Natalia sighing.

"I hate my name Natalia it's so formal and what-not, so my best-friend calls me Talz," she said smiling hopefully. "You can too if you want."

"You would consider me your friend? I barely meet you five minutes ago," Hermione said.

"You were the only one not to drool over me or look at me with draggers." She motioned to the other girls in the classroom. "You simply saw me for who I was, a girl standing in a doorway."

By the end of the class Hermione had successfully made an antidote for burns - as the school was having a lot of trouble with Hagrid's blast-ended skewts - and she had made a new friend.

She and Natalia walked out of potions arm in arm.

* * *

At lunch in the Great Hall there were rumors going around about what _'she_' looked like. Harry wasn't really hungry having had a huge breakfast, so he just sat there listening to Ron and Dean talk about how beautiful she was over and over.

Already he was sick of the subject. He knew what it felt like to be talked of tirelessly and vowed to himself to not do it to Natalia.

Ron seemed smitten. Every time he heard her name the tips of his ears would turn bright red. Harry laughed to himself.

Hermione came walking up look smug. Sitting down next to Harry, she joined in on the conversation. "She's so nice and down to earth." She was beaming.

"I always thought she would be," Ron said goofily.

It didn't take long for Harry to have had enough. Ron and Hermione had started going on about how pretty her hair looks for ten minutes now, he stood up and started walking away. Noticing Harry's absence Hermione turned around to find him.

"Where are you going?" she called after him once she had spotted him.

"Library, potions essay," Harry called back over his shoulder.

It was true they had been given homework from Snape, but he was in no mood to work. He headed for his room, grabbed his firebolt and went to the Quidditch pitch and changed into his quidditch robes. Mounting his broom, he kicked off feeling the wind whipping black hair against his face. Circling the pitch twice Harry came to a stop, closing his eyes he felt completely at ease. Something zoomed behind him, spinning around he saw someone flying away in black robes. Speeding after them, Harry saw long black hair flowing behind the flyer.

"It's a girl," he thought to himself. "and a good one at that."

She was zigzagging this way and that, trying to shake him off his tail. She probably would have, if she hadn't abruptly stopped mid-air. Pulling quickly out of his high speed chase, he came to a stop next to the other flyer.

"You're a good flyer, you should think of a career in it," the mystery person said brushing loose hair out of her eyes.

That's when Harry realized that it was Natalia Heart.

"You're not so bad yourself," Harry said gesturing for her to land.

Landing softly, they headed for the stands.

"Yeah, I always find flying an escape from…"

"Reality," Harry finished, sitting down.

"Yeah." Natalia smiled and offered him a Sherbet Lemon, while sitting down next to him.

Taking one of the sweets, there than came an awkward silence. Popping the sweet into his mouth, Harry got a burst of what tasted like lemonade. He gasped breaking the silence. He looked over at Natalia and saw her looking at him confused.

"Dumbledore always offers me these and I always say no. Now I know why he likes them so much," Harry said, sucking lightly on the Sherbet Lemon.

"You know the Headmaster well to simply call him Dumbledore," Natalia said looking amazed. "Only people of greatness converse regularly with a wizard like Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh…um…yeah, well," Harry spluttered, choking on the sweet. He could feel his face go a violet red and felt suddenly hot.

Sweeping his hair away from his forehead to cool down, Harry saw Natalia's face change dramatically from amazed to shock and quickly regretted his actions.

"Ohh, you're…" She stopped herself and changed subjects. "So what's Dumbledore really like?"

"Umm." A little taken back by her change in behavior, Harry felt confused and forgot to answer her question.

"I apoligise," Natalia said staring at her feet.

Looking over Harry frowned. "What for?"

"For reacting the way I did it must be really annoying, I mean I know it's really annoying," she said so fast Harry only just caught the meaning of what she was saying.

"Ohh." Was all he could muster.

"I mean you're Harry Potter, the Harry Potter." Natalia said smiling meekly at Harry.

Harry laughed at the way someone who was royalty over all witches and wizards had said _his_ name with such awe. Seeing Harry's relaxed behavior, Natalia smiled more confidently.

"Yes, well you're Natalia Heart," Harry said still laughing.

"Yes, but I was born into my infamy, you created yours."

"I was only one," Harry rebuffed.

"Exactly." Natalia sighed, patting Harry in the back offering him another Sherbet Lemon. "Exactly."

* * *

Harry was halfway through telling Ron and Hermione about his conversation with Natalia that afternoon on the quidditch pitch, which Hermione had scolded Harry about instead of to the library. She had been so proud when she had heard him say he was going to the library and now she was left a little disappointed. Harry had continued his story, ignoring Hermione's frown, though noticed that she was still listening to every word he said.

Ron was so engrossed in Harry's story that he had stopped eating his dinner and looked rather disappointed when the golden plates were cleared when dinner had clearly ended. Just as Harry was about to continue again as Ron had interrupted him by complaining about not being full, Professor McGonagall tapped her goblet loudly and Dumbledore stood up. After a few short minutes the chattering died and all attention was on Dumbledore.

"Now as most of you all know the Tri-Wizard Tournament has been around for several hundred years and was banned due to the amount of accidental deaths occurring during the course of the tournament." A low whispering started to gather among the four tables, clearing his throat silence once again fell upon the Great Hall and Dumbledore continued. "With that said a new rule has been implemented for the safely of our students and here to explain this new rule is Mr. Barty Crouch for the Ministry of Magic."

Crouch stood and walked to the front of the staff table. "The Ministry of Magic feels that certain students are not up to the required skill level necessary to safely complete the tasks held in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, therefore they have set down the new rule that is; to enter the tournament you must be over the age of seventeen or above," Crouch announced.

An uproar of cheers and protests erupted in the Hall. Along the Gryffindor table Harry could hear Seamus and Dean's howls of joy and Ginny's yells and screams of unfairness. The sound of mental clinking against a goblet silenced everyone yet again.

"Yes, well I see some people are completely overjoyed with the Ministry's decision to enforce an age limit, others are not so," Dumbledore stated looking at a livid looking Ginny Weasley.

"Mr. Filch, if you please," Dumbledore said gesturing to a chest in the far corner.

Jogging slightly, Mr. Filch brought the chest to Dumbledore's right. The entire time it seemed like everyone including the teachers were holding their breath in anticipation, until the chest was safely next to Dumbledore.

"This holds the device that will decide our Champions." Flicking his wand, the chest opened and up floated a very ancient looking goblet of royal gold. "The Goblet of Fire."

Just by looking at it Harry would have said it was a mere drinking cup. But the way it had made everyone subconsciously hold their breath without even seeing it first, made him realise this was no ordinary cup, Harry thought. Just then blue flames burst out of the centre of the goblet. There was a gasp of awe from all the students.

"This ladies and gentlemen again I say is the Goblet of Fire. The goblet is a very ancient form of magic, it will pick only four champions, one from each school. Now those brave hearts amongst us who are willing to take part in the tournament and have their chance for eternal glory and riches, must simply put their name written on a piece of parchment into the goblet."

Dumbledore paused looking around as if to spot the champions, with a sigh he continued. "Dangerous things have happened in this tournament, so now I warn you, the Goblet of Fire is a binding magic contract and whoever's name comes out must compete. So I say once more, this is not to be taken lightly. The champions will be announced in two nights, so till then goodnight."

* * *

Back in the dormitories everyone was talking about the Goblet of Fire, and who was entering. Dumbledore had instructed Filch to place the goblet on top of its chest in the Entrance Hall. Already, nearly every Slytherin able had put their name in the cup by now and almost as many Gryffindor had as well. Ron had been unable yet as Hermione had dragged him and Harry off to finish their Potions essay.

"So when are we going to put our names in?" Ron whispered to Harry trying not to get Hermione's attention, as she had already told them to shut up twice before. Boy, she was keeping a close eye on him, Harry thought to himself.

"I'm not," Harry whispered back.

"You're not!" Ron and Hermione roared in unison, the shock quite evident in their faces. Obviously Hermione had heard them whispering but had wanted to hear the answer.

"What do you mean you're not?" Hermione said forgetting about homework.

"I'm not entering the tournament, I'm happy to just sit and watch someone else go through the tasks," Harry said not looking up from his essay and missing his friend's jaws drop.

"But….I…assumed you'd…..h'uh?" Ron spluttered in confusion.

"Harry we just assumed you would, you know being…," Hermione trailed off when she saw Harry's face.

He had expected this, but it still frustrated him. Them just assuming he would because he was 'the boy who lived', famous Harry Potter. He felt his temper rising in his throat; he swallowed hopelessly trying to swallow his anger.

"Just say it, you just assumed I would compete because I'm Harry Potter, it doesn't interest me. I mean money I don't need and as you guys nicely pointed out I'm Harry bloody Potter for Merlin's sake. I've got all the eternal glory for two lifetimes." Harry declared faking a smile to lighten the mood.

The two of them smiled meekly. Ignoring this, Harry decided to turn the attention off himself.

"So Ron, when are you going to put your name in?"

A little taken aback by the sudden change of attention to him, it took Ron a few minutes to reply. "Oh, um, probably tomorrow afternoon after dark arts with Moody. You're really not entering," Ron said the latter more as a statement than an actual question.

Ignoring the statement Harry nodded and continued on with his essay.

* * *

Harry was true to his word and he didn't enter his name to the goblet, even when Ron had handed him a piece of paper with his name already on it. Harry had just simply scrunched it up and chucked it in the bottom of his school bag. He was still preoccupied, thinking about Moody's reaction when he had told him he wasn't competing, to listen to Ron's protests.

Though Ron had not given up and for the last ten hours before the champions would be announced he kept hitting Harry with reasons of why he should enter.

"There is more chance of a Slytherin getting chosen now."

"As long as it's not Malfoy who gets picked," Harry replied smoothly.

"Well see, there's more chance of Malfoy getting picked now."

Harry had been lucky, because when Ron had looked anxiously for his answer, Neville's cauldron had exploded. Harry had been thankful except for Snape taking twenty points of Gryffindor for sheer stupidity.

Ron was on his last tether and went to his final resort.

"You have more of a chance of winning than me and my family needs the money. You know I wouldn't, but seeing as you don't need it you would be helping us out."

Harry seriously considered competing now, as the Weasley's were practically his family and he felt he had to repay them for the generosity they had shown him throughout the years. But it wasn't long before Hermione had found out what Ron had said and had gone crazy at him for making Harry feel responsible for his family, and reminded him that if Mrs. Weasley found what he had said she would be ashamed of him.

This seemed to shut Ron up and remain that way until dinner that night.

* * *

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Harry was surprised at how excited he felt. He really wanted one of the Weasley's to get chosen after what Ron had said, but he had a pang of guilt when he realised deep down he didn't think Ron would, seeing as he was the only one allowed to compete much to Ginny's displeasure.

Hermione noticed Harry's change in mood and wondered what was going on in his head. She had been focusing all her energy on getting Ron to notice her, she hadn't really paid that much attention to Harry. She hadn't talked to him about entering since the night he had told them he wasn't going to. Hermione had really thought he would have, as she thought Harry to be the perfect type of person to compete. She was just about to ask him what was wrong when Dumbledore stood up.

"It is now the moment we have all been waiting for. It is time for the champions to be selected," he proclaimed, glancing at the goblet that had been placed in front of the staff table for everyone to see.

Dumbledore placed his right palm flat on the side of the goblet. He left it there for a few minutes and then took a step back, seconds later the blue flame turned red and shot out a piece of slightly burned parchment. Dumbledore snatched it in mid-air and quickly read it to himself before announcing that the Durmstrang Champion was Jaeson Vorlajz. There was loud clapping and shouting, as Jaeson stood up smiling. He was a well built young man of six foot, his long brown hair swayed across his face as he made his way to Dumbledore, who shook his hand and gestured towards a door behind the staff table.

Everyone watched him go, until the flames turned red again and again Dumbledore caught it. "The Beauxbatons Champion is….Marie-Anna Lebuff."

Literally beaming Miss Lebuff stood up, showing golden hair that flowed all down her back she gracefully shook hands and followed Jaeson on through the door.

When the door shut, the flame turned red a third time.

"The Alvia's Champion is…..Miss Natalia Heart."

Everyone was in awe, though her reaction to being chosen was quite strange she stood up, unfazed, shook hands with the Professor and then the door clicked shut.

While everyone was still pondering on her odd behavior, the flame turned red for the fourth and final time.

Dumbledore straighten up and smiled. "The Hogwarts Champion is…."


	3. all hail THE HOGWARTS CHAMPION

chapter**3  
** (all hail the hogwarts champion)

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it.

He glanced around, Ron looked like his jaw was going to drop off it was hanging down so low. Harry peered over at the Slytherin table Malfoy was sitting in shock, just like everyone else on the Slytherin table. There was clapping and applause, but it felt like it was miles away. He just couldn't believe it, there had to be some explanation.

"_How could...but...I just_," Harry's thoughts were soo muddled, the rest of the evening was a blur.

* * *

Harry had, had a restless night's sleep tossing and turning, vivid images popping into his dreams about the dangerous tasks that were ahead. It was early in the morning and Harry was wide awake so he decided to just get up, pulling the hangings back he saw Ron sitting in the window sill looking out into the morning fog. His eyes glazed, he looked like he hadn't slept much either.

Hearing a bed squeak, Ron turned and saw Harry looking at him disbelief still etched across his face. Only yesterday at breakfast had they been discussing who they thought would be chosen as Hogwarts Champion, but they never even considered...

They both nodded to each other in understanding and started getting changed and headed for the Great Hall, once seated they still remained silent. There were a few other students patched around the hall, they had started whispering the moment the two had entered.

Not hungry, Harry still managed to nibble on a piece of toast just to give his hands something to do and it seemed that Ron was doing the same thing, as after finishing only one slice the red-head who usually ate a dozen with ease, pushed his plate away and just stared at his hands fidgeting with a loose pull in his sweater. Harry followed suit and pushed his plate away.

"_If an outsider had looked at these two boys, they would have thought someone very close to them had died," _Harry thought to himself and sighed.

Ron's head snapped up looking anxiously at Harry, the same way he had just yesterday while trying to persuade him to enter the tournament. But now instead of eager excitement in his eyes, there was worry. Worry only Harry understood. Harry opened his mouth to say something when Neville and Ginny walked over. Ginny sat down next to her brother and wrapped a loving arm around his shoulder. His body relaxed slightly, but his eyes still remained staring at Harry.

Neville shifted in his seat nervously and whispered something in Harry's ear. With a nod Harry stood up and headed for the Entrance Hall, Ron following a few feet behind. Harry walked down a few corridors and stopped at the foot of a flight of stairs and waited for Ron to catch up as he had dropped back farther. Once they were together again they continued up the stairs, they passed a few people who moved aside and started muttering to one another. Turning again down another corridor, Harry was looking at his feet and accidently stumbled into someone. Without looking up he muttered an apology and continued walking.

"What's wrong Potter? You should be overjoyed, a Gryffindor getting picked...," a familiar voiced called after him, spitting the work Gryffindor with pure disgust.

"Especially one that's a..." Malfoy's sneer was cut-short as Ron turned on Malfoy and punched him square in the nose. Before Harry could say anything Ron had stalked off, Harry close on his heels in disbelief.

"Nohhhh, yoou're gunnna pay youu Weasssael," Malfoy said rather nasally.

"_Ron is going to get in soo much trouble,"_ Harry thought secretly wishing it had been him to break Malfoy's nose.

Finally reaching their destination, they looked around and saw the brown bushy hair lying on an open book of "Hogwarts: A History". Walking over they settled themselves on either side. Harry lightly shook her shoulder and she stirred looking up through heavy lidded eyes.

"Ron broke Malfoy's nose for you," Harry whispered.

The Hogwarts Champion just blinked and a smile spread across her face.


	4. all hail NATALIA'S HEARTS DESIRE

chapter**4  
** (all hail natalia heart's desire)

* * *

She sat in the library for what seemed like eternity with Ron and Harry comforting her. Telling her the Goblet couldn't make a mistake and that it was going to be okay. She had only put her name in to stop Ginny whining about missing a great opportunity, she had never considered that she'd ever get picked.

When she had finally been pushed into the chamber behind the staff table she had argued with Dumbledore, saying that there was some kind of mistake and that she really didn't want to compete. But she was simply reminded of the binding magical contract in which the goblet is.

Ever since her name had been pulled out of the goblet the deaths Dumbledore had spoken of kept plaguing her mind, so after leaving the chamber she did the only thing she knew she went to the library and researched it. She had found numerous records, none that calmed her nerves though. So Hermione had opted for her favourite book 'Hogwarts: A History'.

Hermione hadn't realised she'd fallen asleep until Harry and Ron were sitting next her. Though they looked worried it was a loving worried, which nearly brought Hermione to tears, they care so much about her. What would she do without them?

"Ron broke Malfoy's for you," Harry whispered.

With that she smiled and hugged them both. She would be alright with them by her side.

* * *

Natalia had fully expected to get picked, as no-one else from her school was allowed to enter. She felt extremely guilty that they had missed out on this opportunity, which had been _forced_ upon on her. What she hadn't expected was for Hermione to walk in after her.

She knew there was something '_special_' about her. She was a brilliant witch in her own right, it was that Natalia never expected Hermione to enter it just didn't seem like her kind of thing. And maybe it wasn't, as she was practically pushed in by the teacher that taught Transfiguration, she was as white as a sheet.

"Please Professor, there's been some mistake."

"Shhh Granger! Go sit down," the professor urged her.

When Dumbledore had entered, she had begged and pleaded that someone else gets given the chance, instead of her. Dumbledore simply stated the rules and she remained silent for the rest of the evening. Natalia had left thirty minutes later, Hermione's friends Harry and the red-head were waiting. They looked extremely tense. Seeing the ginger headed boy's face full of worry for Hermione made Natalia have a pang of envy, which she shrugged off when her stomach did an unexpected back flip. Ignoring her body's strange unfamiliar reaction, she continued down the Great Hall, stopping next to Harry. Hermione had kept walking passed and the boys looked even more worried than before.

"She's just overwhelmed, she probably never thought she'd actually get picked," Natalia said, resting a hand on Harry's arm.

He just acknowledged her with a reassuring smile.

Natalia had heard that Hermione had fallen asleep in the library, she had also heard that Ron - Natalia had discreetly asked Pansy - had broken Malfoy's nose and her stomach did another one of those funny back flips.

"_I should really go to the infirmary to find out if what was causing them,"_ she thought to herself walking to her Herbology class.

Natalia was the first to the green house so she sat down leaning against the wall, closing her eyes from the sun she floated off day-dreaming about flying over the lake on the Hogwarts grounds.

_She could feel the wind racing passed her face, she loved the feeling it was soothing and she felt her entire body relax, slumping into another body. That's when she noticed strong hands gripping the broom in front of her, turning round the first thing she saw was red-flaming hair flying in the wind. It looked so soft, and she had the urge to play with it._

Just as she was about to reach out and touch the red hair, she got the sense that someone was watching her. Blinking she saw that there was a pair of legs standing directly in front of her, they looked male. Glancing up she recognised Harry. He was grinning broadly at her.

"I was just...day-dreaming," she confessed, accepting Harry's hand as she got to her feet.

"About what...a boy?" he mocked.

"Quidditch actually," she lied, no-one had ever mocked her she liked it, it was as if she was a normal girl.

"Well that's alright then," Harry said more serious than before.

Twenty minutes later they were standing in threes, Natalia had been paired with Harry and Hermione, as Dean and Shamus had asked Ron to join them to continue their discussion on who were the better seekers in the league. Ron was adamant it was Victor Krum, relying on his own experiences from the Quidditch Cup he went to in his fourth year.

They had been assigned a Krastius Plant which required its flowers to be cut off, as Professor Snape needed them for his 5th years Potions class tomorrow. It sounded easy enough, but apparently the plants were extremely attached to their flowers and as they were equipped with long vines they kept whipping the student's arms every time they reached towards the stems.

The argument among the boys was getting so heated that it attracted Professor Sprout's attention. She was already not in a good mood, as Malfoy had thought it would be amusing to create a slimy mucus for her to slip on. It had been quite funny, however Harry had respectively restrained himself from laughing when the Professor had landed flat on her bottom with a loud thud. Though he did allow himself to laugh out loud when Malfoy received a week's detention with Filch, along with fifty points from Slytherin.

"Weasley, switch with Granger," she bellowed across the green house.

Natalia stomach did another back flip. Hermione frowned and moved over to the other table, while Ron came trudging over fuming. Harry was laughing under his breath.

"Oh shut up Harry," Ron spat.

He was so mad he hadn't noticed Natalia and when he grasped the sides of the pot his hands had over laid hers. When their hands touched Natalia had gasped, mentally kicking herself she hoped nobody noticed. But Harry had indeed heard her quick intake of breath. "_That's interesting,"_ he thought.

Harry watched Natalia closely for the rest of the lesson and noticed that since Ron had come over she was instantly clumsier. She jumped at the smallest thing and she kept fumbling with the pot. She had even started stuttering, much to her frustration. Harry was truly enjoying himself watch the young royal try to hide her obvious infatuation with his oblivious best friend.

"So Natalia, who's your favourite quidditch seeker?" Harry asked noting Ron's ears prick to attention.

"Um, probably...prob...probably Victor Krum, not that he doesn't already know how good he is," she muttered nervously.

"Yeah, so you're a Bulgarian supporter?" Harry nodded.

"Um...no...no actually..it's..it's the Cudley Cannons," she muttered again.

Ron nearly jumped out of his skin in excitement but he refrained himself from saying anything.

Harry just laughed under his breath again.


	5. all hail THE FIRST TASK

chapter**5  
** (all hail the first task)

* * *

It had been a month since the Champions had been 'chosen' and school had continued on as normal, except for one thing. Dumbledore had cancelled all Quidditch practices and matches, due to the Tournament being held at Hogwarts. When the notice had been posted in the Gryffindor common room there was an immediate outrage. There had been such an outburst of emotion that Dumbledore organized for all Head of Houses to gather up their teams and meet on the Quidditch Pitch that evening.

As Harry was heading there he came across Malfoy, who was muttering under his breath about having no respect for the sport, how this was unacceptable and how when his father found out about this there would be trouble.

Harry nodded secretly agreement to himself.

With everything between the two boys, the hate and utter loathing for every inch of each other, they un-doubly shared the same love and passion towards quidditch which on this night bonded the two together in the fight to regain their prized past-time. After getting nowhere in a heated fury Harry and Malfoy stormed off towards the Great Hall together.

"The nerve of Dumbledore, cancelling quidditch for some stupid Tournament," Malfoy hissed without any thought to his present company, when he finally did realise his body stiffened prepared for a fight.

"I bet half...no more, the whole bloody school would rather watch a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin rather than some over-rated Tournament, that...that stubborn...old...man!" Harry spat in protest.

Malfoy had never heard Potter every whispered anything negative towards the old crock, and here he was agreeing that Dumbledore had no right to cancel quidditch. While Malfoy pondered these thoughts, Harry continued his spiteful ranting about no respect for the game or its players. When Malfoy had escaped his thought, and came back to what Harry was saying, he thought that if he closed his eyes he would swear it was a Slytherin bad-mouthing their _be__loved _Headmaster. Malfoy laughter at himself, famous scarhead a Slytherin who'd imagine.

Potter was again going on about how more people would watch a Quidditch match than the mysterious first task, when Malfoy cut in.

"Oh, don't get me wrong I love quidditch, but seeing dragons tear little miss mud..." Malfoy kicked himself for again forgetting who was walking with him. "_Why was he walking with Potter anyway?" _Malfoy thought to himself and just when he was about to walk away, Harry stepped in front of him, looking extremely worried.

Harry had quickly snapped out of his rage, when he had heard Malfoy say that the first task involved dragons, wanting to know more he quickly stepped in front of Malfoy who looked like he was about to leave.

"Dragons!" Harry said almost in a whisper.

Malfoy knew Harry wanted him to elaborate, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. What would he gain from helping Potter? For one he would be helping Hogwarts win the first task, but he would also be helping Granger.

Potter had helped back up his arguments in the fight to get quidditch reinstated though. But this was Potter, the leader of the golden trio...ahhh, he was torn. Instead of letting Potter see his inner battle, he simply smirked, his mask, making it appear that it delighted him to know something Potter didn't.

"Please Draco, I can't let her go into this blind, she..."

Malfoy had raised his hand to silence Harry's pleads, he had never called him by his first name before, it was a little unnerving, he wondered if his friends would beg their rivals to help him. He thought not.

"Father told me only that there were four dragons one for each champion, he said something about an egg or something. Anyway they have to retrieve something the dragon is guarding, that's all I know." Malfoy sighed

Harry's face was one of shock and disbelief, about the task or Malfoy actually helping. Draco wasn't sure.

"I swear that's I know Potter, so stop staring at me like that," Malfoy said rolling his eyes, why couldn't he have just walked away.

"Thank you!" Harry said as he turned and sprinted towards his houses common room.

Malfoy stood there for awhile alone, Potter had sounded truly sincere. Regaining composure he walked towards the dungeon shrugging off the unwanted jealously he now had towards Granger for having such friends.

* * *

"Dragons, Harry are you sure?"

Harry had run up two flights of stairs and nearly tripped over the passage way to the common room, now after he had told them what Malfoy has said and stopped to think about it he wondered if Ron was right and that Malfoy had only been lying to have a laugh at Harry's expense. There was a definitely a chance that he had been lying but he had seemed so sincere. Harry thought on this for awhile then nodded.

"So dragons then." Ron slumped back in his chair.

Hermione had said nothing since Harry had burst into the common room, he had half expected her to run off to the library and find every book that ever mentioned anything on dragons, but she had just sat there listening, starring off into space.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Hmm." Hermione stirred coming out of her daze, blinking she looked around at the concerned faces watching her.

"Are you alright?" Harry repeated.

"Oh yes, fine."' Hermione got to the feet. "I think I'll have an early night."

"But Hermione it's only half past eight," Ron said starring after her, but she continued towards the girls dormitories.

"I'm worried about her Harry she's acting really strange, she's all..."

"Calm," Harry finished, Ron nodded.

Harry had known Hermione for seven years and knew that a Hermione who is calm with a dead-line dawning is indeed strange.

* * *

Lying in bed, Hermione realised she only had a week to find a way pass the dragon or she would be toast, literally. Hermione was furious with herself for not already having found a way, she had spent countless hours in the library for the past two weeks looking in every book that Hogwarts possessed and had turned up with nothing. Sighing Hermione tried to repress a giggle she had been holding in since seeing Ron's face when Harry had told them that the first task involved dragons.

Two weeks ago Ginny had pulled Hermione aside to tell her that she had overheard Malfoy boasting to Blaise about knowing what the first task was, dragons. Though she had only heard that there was one for each champion, it had enabled Hermione to spend hours in the library looking up dragons.

She had decided not to tell Harry or Ron as they were already worried enough with her being in the tournament to begin with. Hermione had become 'calm' with the idea with facing the dragon, as she knew all she had to do was find their weakness. And she would find it, she would.

Now with Harry's new information it got her thinking, how was she going to retrieve this object without getting burnt? Natalia had suggested an anti-flame incantation. Hermione had felt it only right to tell Natalia about the dragons, but she had already known about them, so Hermione didn't press the subject.

Maybe she could use _Accio_ while distracting the dragon or she could use an illusion charm and make herself appear as the dragon's young or...

Hermione shut off her brain there was millions of possibilities, for now she would get some sleep. Her Muggle Studies teacher Professor Hands had surprised them by announcing that there would be a test next class, which was first thing in the morning.

* * *

After leaving her Muggle Studies class, feeling like she had forgotten to add something important to her essay, she went into a trance trying to recite everything she had written and mentally correcting all the mistakes she had made. On her way to the Great Hall Hermione bumped into Natalia, literally.

Helping Hermione pick up her books that had fallen out of her arms when she had collided into her, Natalia saw that there was something wrong with Hermione. She knew she had only known her for a short period of time, but she had never seen her like this, so stressed.

Hermione apologised and asked Natalia if she would have lunch with her. Wanting to keep a closer eye on her Natalia agreed.

When they reached the Great Hall Natalia instinctively headed for the Slytherin table, to sit in her usual seat next to a blonde haired boy named Draco Malfoy. As her sister had hinted that he was a good 'choice' for her. Natalia had to agree that he was handsome, probably the most handsome male in the entire school, she knew that if she brought him back to her mother, Mummy dearest would be thrilled. The thing was he knew it.

Seeing Hermione looking at her, she corrected her mistake and followed Hermione to the Gryffindor table. Hermione went and sat next to a red headed girl who looked to be a year younger than the rest of them, though her natural beauty was breath taking, she had the most vibrant hair Natalia had seen since, well her own. Natalia was wondering why she wasn't surrounded by a hundred boys, when she noticed that she keep sneaking glances at a certain ruffled black haired boy, who was completely oblivious.

Harry saw Natalia standing anxiously by the group he slid over to make room for her to seat. She smiled and started towards him. He was grinning from ear to ear, that's when she noticed that she would be sitting in-between him and Ron. Her stomach did another one of those annoying back flips. She hesitated and then she saw Hermione's face looking at her expectantly, so she sat down.

"Breath," Harry whispered in her ear.

She hadn't even realised she'd been holding her breath, exhaling she peeped a look to her left.

* * *

There he was his best mate stuffing his face with mashed potatoes, not even noticing that a beautiful girl was staring at him, with starry eyes.

Harry would have done anything to have a beautiful girl stare at him like that, he thought how wonderful it was for Ron to finally get something everyone else wants. That was if he ever noticed.

* * *

There she was staring at him. Why was she starring at him? Did he have something on his face? He continued eating, wishing she would stop looking at him. He thought she was gorgeous and he was...Ronald Weasley, for Merlin's Sake. He had no chance, especially with Malfoy going after her. No matter how much he loathed that ferret, it didn't change the fact that he was good-looking and all the girls adored him. Girls like Natalia.

* * *

Realising she was staring, Natalia looked away. Remembering how weird Hermione had been acting she turned to Harry.

"Harry is there something wrong with Hermione?" she asked watching Hermione play with her apple tart.

Harry glanced over at her looking worried and then burst out laughing

"What, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, she's just being...her," Harry said laughter still in his eyes.

"I don't understand."

'She had a test before, she always stresses about the things she forgot, mind you she always gets the best marks in every class. You'll get used to it."

Natalia was about to ask him why she stressed so much, when the red-headed girl spoke.

"Ronald, I don't think I've seen you so quiet."

"Oh shut up, Ginny," Ron snapped.

Natalia saw the tips of his ears turning the same colour as his hair and thought this to be adorable.

"So, Natalia do you know how you're going to get past the dragon?" Ginny asked.

Natalia looked around everyone was waiting for her to answer, smiling Natalia answered.

"Well I thought I'd just..."


	6. all hail THE DRAGONS

chapter**6  
** (all hail the dragons)

* * *

Natalia was pacing around the champions tent, extremely nervous. It was as though all the nerves she should have felt leading up to the first task and didn't, were all exploding inside her now. Hermione was in the corner talking to Ron and Harry, they seemed anxious.

Just then Dumbledore walked in glanced around and raised an eyebrow at the two boys, who exited as fast as humanly possible.

"Gather round...gather round," Dumbledore summoned, smiling.

All the champions crowded round Dumbledore, staring expectantly at him. Natalia had the feeling she wasn't the only one who knew what was awaiting for them in the bag that was clasped tightly in Mr. Crouch's firm grip.

"Now, I want you all to put your hand into the bag and draw out the object inside, there is one for each of you." Crouch said, pulling the bag open for Jaeson Vorjsac. He placed his hand in and brought forth a miniature dragon. Nobody looked surprised, only as if their worst fears had been reaffirmed.

When they all had their dragons and told where to find the order in which to proceed. Jaeson Vorjsac was first, Natalia second, Miss LeBuff third and Hermione last.

"Ah, Mr. Vorjsac it seems you are first." Dumbledore gestured towards the opening of the tent.

* * *

Everyone except the three other champions existed.

Hermione had tried to stay calm during the flood of '_ohs_' and '_ahs_' coming from the stands outside the tent. But her nerves had continued to fail her. She heard clapping, Marie-Anna had finished the task they were meant to achieve.

Now all Hermione had to do was to wait for...

_**"**__**DONG!**__**"**_

That was it, Hermione thought her legs would go from beneath her then on their own accord they walked her out of the tent, trembling with every step. The fact that the Professors and students in the stalls were enjoying a good thrill seemed so surreal to her, as her nerves reached breaking point.

There was a man gesturing for her to follow him towards the stadium. She did. When she reached the stadium the first thing she saw was not the obvious ever large dragon, but the crowd staring down at her wondering how she would react to the whole situation. Turning her attention to the dragon that was staring dangerously at her, she raised her wand keeping eye contact '_at all times_' like the books had told her.

"IMPAFICO DRACONIS," Hermione yelled.

Nothing happened, however Dumbledore and McGonagall clapped with expressions of proud parents. Hermione smiled at her Headmaster and Head of House and then continued to walk straight over to the dragon. Her eyes were automatically drawn to the golden egg the dragon was apparently guarding. That was when everyone noticed the dragon looking wilding around, obviously confused.

"Ah, very clever! Miss Granger has used a very complex spell 'Impafico', this spell hides you from the eyes of your enemy. But it appears that our clever little Gryffindor modified it to only work on the dragon, very clever! Guaranteed top marks," the commentator announced over the loud mutterings of the crowd.

Walking back to safety with the egg tucked under her arm, everyone stared in awe and disappointment, followed by the whole of the Gryffindor house erupting into applause. Smiling in pride Hermione headed to the medi-tent which she didn't need, but was instructed to continue towards.

Entering the tent, she noticed that among the four champions only Natalia and she were uninjured. Hermione dropped on to the closest bed, not from exhaustion but from relief. She had wondered whether the spell would work or not, as she had had no spare dragon to practice on. Harry and Ron came running in, scooping Hermione in a big hug.

"You're _sooo..._soo smart," Ron splattered.

"Nice Ron," Harry commented. "How'd you think of it, Hermione?"

"I don't know, it just...came to me I guess," Hermione said preoccupied with the cuts and burns the other champions had all over their bodies.

"Everything was pretty simple just defensive charms and stuff, but Natalia was just as shocking. She created rain, that made the dragon fall asleep, quite amazing really," Ron said in awe answering Hermione's unsaid question of how the others tackled the dragon.

"You have to go and find out your scores," Harry said.

Following Harry's suggestion, they all stood up and made their way towards the judges table. Hermione looked up and saw that there were numbers floating above their judge's heads. Ten from Dumbledore, eight from Madame Maxium, four from Karkaoff and nine from Lady Elizzar.

"That's a total of thirty-one! That means she is second to Natalia on thirty-eight," Ron informed them.

"It's rigged, everyone gave me ten except Dumbledore, at least his playing fair," Natalia said overlooking the three shocked faces. "At least he sees me as an equal competitor and not a princess!"

* * *

Back in the dormitory, there had been a party at which everybody had insisted that Hermione open the egg.

It had been awful! Just a shrieking noise.

Hermione had accidentally dropped the egg on her foot and had erupted into screams which were unheard. As her fellow Gryffindor's were clawing at their ears trying to yell over the egg in protest.

Hermione was on the arm chair closest to the fire place, icing her big toe. After Harry had slammed the egg shut everyone had gone to bed, the screeching still ringing in their ears.

"Ron stop laughing! It's not funny!" Ginny growled hitting her brother.

"_Hey_...Harry's laughing too," Ron protested.

Hesitantly Ginny hit Harry on the arm, who went bright red. No one but Hermione saw.

"So what do you think it means...the noise?" Ron asked cautious not to laugh at Hermione's largely swollen toe.

"I have no idea," Hermione snapped, her main concern at that moment was her throbbing toe.


	7. all hail ANNOUNCEMENTS

chapter**7  
** (all hail announcements)

* * *

"There is a tradition in the Tournament called the Yule Ball, which is a formal dance," Professor McGonagall announced to the Gryffindor's.

All the boys groaned as the girls chatted excitingly.

"You only have one month and three weeks to find yourself a partner," McGonagall declared whilst opening the heavy doors for them to leave, with a flick of her wand.

"Great...," Ron groaned as the three of them headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione smiled, she was not quite excited as the other girls just yet as she had found out that the champions had to perform the opening dance. But she would be happy soon enough all she had to do was wait for Ron to ask her to go with him and then she would be excited about this Yule Ball.


	8. all hail THE ANSWER YES!

chapter**8  
** (all hail yes!)

* * *

It had been two whole weeks and Christmas had come and gone and nothing. Ron hadn't even hinted that he wanted to go to the Ball with Hermione. She had decided to neither talk nor acknowledge him in spite.

"Hermione, what have I done?" Ron asked. "Harry what did I do?" Harry only shrugged.

"Hermione!" Ron pleaded.

"Harry, I'm going to the library," Hermione announced emphasizing Harry's name and stormed off. Ron was looking from Hermione stalking off to Harry's confused expression.

"Ron, what did you do?" Harry wondered aloud.

"I dunno mate," Ron muttered. "I don't know."

They were just about to go after her, when Ginny walked over and sat down in front of them.

"So...who are you taking to the ball?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry/

"Not sure yet, what about you Ron?"

"Same here."

"We'd better act fast all the good ones are going, I thought I'd have a whole month, but those bloody Slytherin are already snatching 'em all up," Harry said looking around the Great Hall.

"You talk of girls as if they're game," Ginny snapped and stormed off.

"What's with all the girl's today?" Harry sighed.

Ron shrugged, lost as well. Harry frowned, he had to fix this...quickly.

"Let's agree, no promise to have a date for the Ball by the end of the day," Harry announced

Ron nodded, shaking hands the boys left for Transfiguration.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Harry hadn't gotten around to asking anyone to the Yule Ball. Stepping into the common room, he was comforting himself with the thought that Ron probably hadn't either. Smiling he looked up. There was a group of people crowded around one of the armchairs near the fire. Taking a step closer he noticed that it was Ron sitting in the chair, looking into space. Ginny was standing next to him with an expression of disbelief. Harry pushed through the crowded to his friends.

"What's going on?" Harry asked reaching them.

Before anyone could answer, Hermione had burst through the crowd. "What's going on?" she repeated.

"Well...er," Ginny started.

They waited growing impatient.

"I was in the court yard talking with Colin, when Malfoy came in and started asking Natalia to the Yule Ball," Ginny explained. "He was half way through asking her, when Ron came up out of no-where and yelled at her."

"What! Ron, you yelled at her?" Hermione shrieked Ron looked like he hadn't even heard her.

"No," Ginny said shaking her head, but then stopped. "Well actually yes...but he was asking her to the ball, he just sort of yelled it."

"Oh." Hermione's face softened, then quickly harden again when the realization of what that meant hit her. He had asked Natalia instead of her. Hermione was about to hit Ron when Harry spoke.

"What's she say?"

"_NO, of course_," Hermione thought to herself.

"Well she just looked from Malfoy to Ron, then back to Malfoy, then she kissed him on the cheek and said yes and then she left," Ginny answered.

Hermione couldn't stop her mouth curving into a smile, with joy.

"So she's going with Malfoy then," Hermione whispered to herself in malicious delight.

Ron looked up at Hermione. "No...me."

Hermione blinked and then she was gone.

* * *

The next few days were a blur of gaping mouths and congratulations. Ron was in another world, floating on air. He was heading to the Great Hall for dinner, with Neville when Pavatti and Lavender walked past. Ron deliberately eavesdropped in on their conversation, wondering if they were again talking about how he was going to the Ball with Natalia.

"Yeah, people are saying it was a bet that she had with Malfoy," Pavatti said. "Hey by the way who is Malfoy going with then? Oh, she is one lucky...," Pavatti's ramblings were interrupted when Lavender nudged her in the arm who turned around, seeing Ron the two girls hurried off.

"It's just gossip it's not true, you know you can never trust anything those two say," Neville reassured him having also overheard the pair talking.

Ron smiled feebly.

Doubt now plagued his mind. It sounded exactly like something Malfoy would do and if so he had played right into his hand.

* * *

Entering the Great Hall, Ron instantly looked over at the Slytherin table. She was sitting there next to Malfoy, who was stroking her hair tenderly, whispering in her ear.

Furious Ron stalked out of the Hall again.

* * *

"Draco stop it, Draco!" Natalia pleaded, Malfoy was stroking he hair going on about how soft it was.

She was only sitting there so she could talk to Taya. Natalia hadn't seen her best friend since the night the Champions had been announced. Just as she had presumed the moment that they had arrived at Hogwarts, the boys had paid her close attention. One had caught her eye, he was a cute blonde boy named Colin Creevy. He was a Gryffindor, a year below Ron. Natalia still couldn't believe she was going to the Ball with Ron, but apparently, Draco hadn't heard.

"Draco!" she repeated, she noticed that Taya was starring wide-eyed at the something behind her.

Turning around, she saw Ron storming off. Slapping Draco's hand away, Natalia got up and ran after Ron. He was a good few feet away so she called for him to stop, but he neither stopped nor looked at her.

"Ron!" she yelled again her voice shaking with the on-coming tears. She couldn't lose him already.

Her heart jumped when she saw him stop. Finally catching up to him, Natalia had to lean against the wall to catch her breath.

"Ron...it's...not...what…" she panted in between heavy gasps.

"Not what? Hmm, what am I just some joke to you?" Ron snapped. "I heard...I heard that Malfoy had dared...had made a bet with you to say yes or something." Looking livid, the tips of his ears went that adorable red.

Natalia got the peculiar impulse to sooth them.

"No! I said yes because I wanted to," Natalia protested reaching for his hand, but he pulled away.

"How do I know this isn't still some part of the joke, it's just girls like you, girls in general, don't choose someo...," he never got the chance to finish as Natalia had pushed him against the walk and kissed him so hard. He hadn't even realised that he'd parted his lips until he felt her tongue against his own.

She kissed him so deeply, so passionately he wondered why he ever doubted her. He glided his hands to the nape of her neck. Ron jumped when he felt her hands slide under his shirt. Feeling her hands on her back made him want to her up and take her away somewhere more private. Just then Natalia gently pulled away, while still keeping her hands beneath his shirt, she rested her head against his chest feeling it rise and fall.

"I'm sorry."

"What for? If you hadn't gotten angry, I wouldn't have known how strongly you cared and I would have been able to have kissed you." Natalia looked up at his ruffled hair and saw that his ears were still red. Reaching up she rubbed them.

"They always do that," Ron muttered, embarrassed.

"I think it's cute." she sighed looking into a now broad grin.


	9. all hail THE PLAN

chapter**9  
** (all hail the plan)

* * *

Hermione had again decided to ignore Ron, after his little escapade with Natalia in the hallway had spread around the school. Hermione had thought that by spreading that little tale about Draco and Natalia, it would have put enough doubt in Ron's mind for him to ruin his so-called relationship.

It had failed, they were now closer than ever.

For the whole week that followed, they had been holding hands, cuddling and snogging in public view. They were official a couple. Hermione was distraught. Natalia had come to spending the evenings in the Gryffindor common room and Hermione had come to spending her nights wandering the corridors.

Tonight Hermione was in a right state. Ron had, had the nerve to ask her to do his potions homework, as he wanted to spend this weekend with Natalia in Hogsmeade. Hermione had slammed the book she had been reading and stormed out. She had been doing that a lot lately. She was so furious she didn't even realise she had walked into someone, until a firm hand had gripped her wrist. She whirled around to confront the person who had gotten in her way.

Hermione had wished to Merlin that it would be a Slytherin, but the person standing in front of her was just too good to be true.

* * *

Malfoy had been brooding around the castle, taking his anger out on any first year he could find.

"_Why would she pick bloody Weasel over me, a Malfoy_," Draco sneered.

He was just about to head back to the Slytherin common room, when he got a painful jabbing sensation in his left shoulder. Clutching his shoulder, Malfoy spun around for the source of the pain.

"Granger!" he shouted after her.

She just kept walking. "_How dare she_," Malfoy thought to himself as he jogged to catch up to her. "Granger, what's your problem?" She ignored him again.

He reached out for her wrist and held it firmly. When she swirled around, he instantly regretted going after her. Hermione's hair was wild, curls going everywhere, lips pursed, brow gathered and she glared at him with dangerous intent. Catching her eyes Malfoy took a step back, releasing his grip on her.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said faining excitement. "What can I do for you on this dark night?" she teased.

He had to think, what did he want again? Then he registered the pain in his shoulder.

"You crashed into me before," collecting his composure he reminded himself that this was just Granger.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?" she mocked. "Hope I broke something,"

Malfoy had never seen this side of Granger and he didn't know how to handle this Granger and it must have shown on his face.

"Looky here, a Malfoy with no snide remark on the tip of the tongue."

"What's wrong Granger?" Malfoy asked, mentally kicking himself before he had even finished.

Hermione's eyes flashed with rage. Malfoy prepared himself to be punched, he knew that she could throw a descent one. He had, had the pleasure of it in his third year. After nothing happened, he opened his eyes to find that her face was screwed up and there were tears rolling down her cheeks. Yet her eyes still portrayed her inner anguish.

"Ron just..._that_ Natalia...," she rambled off. "Malfoy!"

Now staring at him, he could see that she had just come to some sort of realization.

"Yes," he said timidly.

Granger had a look that was so Slytherin it took him aback, it was conniving and manipulative. What was it with all these Gryffindor's acting so Slytherin lately, first Potter and now Granger?

"Do you want to get back at Weasley and make Natalia yours?" she asked candidly.

"I might," Malfoy answered dubiously.

"Would you help me find a way?" Granger said wiping tears away.

Malfoy continued to stare at her.

* * *

"Granger that is never going to work you're going offensive, what's that saying?_ 'The best defence is the offensive_," Malfoy argued.

They had been in the Room of Requirements, sitting by a fire discussing how to separate Ron and Natalia for the past two hours. Hermione was amused and bewilded that Malfoy knew a Muggle saying, let alone say it out loud. Smiling to herself, she pressed his train of thought.

"Yes, but how can we be defensive while getting their attention."

"Easy Granger...jealousy," he snickered.

She knew where he was going with this, but wondered if he would be prepared to say it or if he would make her say it as if it had been her own idea.

"How will we make them jealous?" Hermione asked trying to act innocent.

"Well...we...um, um," he faltered.

Hermione giggled under her breath. "Yes, we do what?" she teased

"We '_pretend'_ to be together, as a couple," Malfoy finally choked out. He couldn't believe what he was saying.

"You would be with a mudblood?" Hermione laughed.

"It's pretend!" Malfoy hissed, a little too quickly.

"Okay, okay settle down I'm only playing," Hermione laughed again.

Ignoring her, he continued. "However we can't just walk into the Great Hall tomorrow and be like 'We're a couple' there has to be progress," Malfoy said looking at her for understanding.

When she nodded, Malfoy stood and headed for the door.

"When will we start this '_progress_'?"

He just smirked, turned again and left.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling excited, yet anxious. She wondered if Malfoy would set anything in motion today. Pulling the covers back, the usual morning cold did not stop her from getting up and picking out her robes. She decide to fix her hair today, so she spent the next hour applying all the hair straightening charms that she knew. Heading down the stairs, she bumped into Neville.

"Morning Neville, are you looking forward to Herbology today?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

"Oh yes Professor Sprout told me we would be feeding Parcius Pinche Flowers, amazing, quite amazing," Neville said letting Hermione through the portrait hole first "I like your hair today Hermione, it looks very pretty."

'Well thanks Neville, I wanted a little change."

When they reached the Great Hall, Hermione instantly spotted Harry and Ron. They were wearing quidditch robes, Harry as Gryffindor captain had probably scheduled a surprise training session this morning, as there was an upcoming match with Ravenclaw, as Dumbledore had reinstated it but only if it didn't interfere with the tournament. Heading toward her friends, Hermione felt someone watching her. Looking around, she locked eyes with the blonde haired Slytherin. The look on his face was different to the usual expression of disgust; it was softer, friendlier. However he hadn't let his mask fall enough for anyone to know what he actually was feeling. Hermione continued towards the Gryffindor table, tearing her gaze away from the staring boy. She sat down as though nothing was wrong, though she positioned herself to face him. Grabbing a handful of toast, Harry and Ron mumbled hello through mouth full's, both nodding to her hair with smiles of approval.

"So how was training?" Hermione asked literally beaming, did her hair really make such a difference.

Harry's face light, at the same time as Ron's fell.

"That bad," Hermione replied to Ron reaction.

Harry and Ron exchanged puzzled looks; that Hermione had actually acknowledged Ron's existence.

"No, it was excellent," Harry said still a little apprehensive of Hermione drastic change in mood.

"Then why the long face" Hermione said gesturing towards Ron.

Harry laughed, nudging his red-headed friend in the arm. "Ron was great, best his ever been," Harry said, seeing her confused look continued. "Natalia watched and when we landed she started showering him in kisses, saying how fantastic her boyfriend was right in front of the Slytherin team."

"Oh okay, well she's probably just proud, you should be proud to Ron if you were as good as Harry's saying," Hermione said buttering her toast.

Harry and Ron again exchanged looks.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ron asked timidly.

"Yeah, A-Okay." Hermione smiled.

Ron frowned, a huge grin spread across his face and he slumped in relief that Hermione was again talking to him.

"So...?" Hermione sighed, sneaking a look over Ron's head to the Slytherin table, he was still staring. What did she have something on her face?

"Hey is there something on my face?'" she asked, looking in Harry's goblet.

"No, are you sure you're alright? Have you eaten anything a Slytherin has given you?" Harry asked taking back his pumpkin juice.

"Oh, yeah I just...," Hermione started but stopped when she sneaked another look over Ron's head, she could have sworn she'd seen him smile. He must have seen her look at her reflection in the goblet, knowing this gave Hermione the funniest feeling in the pit of her stomach. Looking back at the boys, she saw them staring at her with perplexed expression.

"Really guys, I'm fine," she reassured them.

They were just about to go to Potions, when Ginny came over frowning.

"What's wrong Gin?" Ron asked giving off sibling love.

"Well, I was talking to Colin about his new girlfriend and I overheard Lavender and Pavatti going on about how Malfoy had been staring at some girl ever since she had walked into the Great Hall," Ginny told them.

"Well," she continued. "I looked over and sure enough he was staring at someone, I followed his line of sight and it was right on..."

"Who?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer. Clever little Slytherin.

Ginny looked at Hermione intently. "You."

"Yeah, okay Ginny," Harry and Ron scoffed, looking at Ginny as though she'd told them that Snape had cancelled Potions today.

"Oh come on Gin you know those two, they are always making stuff up." Ron laughed.

Ginny glared at the laughing boy. "If you don't believe me, look for yourself his still staring," she snapped and stalked off.

Both boys swirled round to look at the Slytherin table, then turned back to stare at Hermione in disbelief.

"What did you do?" Ron asked dumb-founded.

"Nothing"' Hermione replied.

"Then why is he staring at you?" Harry questioned.

"Maybe it's the hair," Ron stated.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "Come on we'd better get Potions before we're late already."

"Hmm...what? Oh yeah," Harry mumbled. "Come on Ron." He nudged Ron.

Hermione smiled to herself, Ron hadn't dropped the subject all the way down to the dungeons.

"I don't know what's weirder, the fact that he was staring at you, or the way he was starring at you."

"What do you mean?" Hermione pushed.

"I dunno, it was different...weird," Ron mumbled to himself.

Having reached the Potions classroom the discussion ended, Harry and Ron had become accustomed to silence in Snape's class as he had become accustomed to giving them detention with upcoming matches looming.

The first thing Hermione noticed was that Malfoy was already there, closer to her groups table than usual. Sitting down Hermione saw Ron nudge Harry in Malfoy's direction, she had to hand it to him. He really did know what he was doing.

"Pair's," Snape growled as he entered the classroom.

With shuffles and chair's scraping, there were pairs sitting at tables within minutes.

* * *

Hermione partnered with Neville like usual in front of Harry and Dean, as Shamus was in the hospital wing having broken his arm in this morning's quidditch practice. To Hermione's left were Ron and Natalia, and in front of them were Malfoy and Blaise. How by the end of the class she had been re-partnered with Malfoy which amazed Hermione.

* * *

"Get to the work on the board," Snape instructed.

Hermione got to work collecting the ingredients in the storage cupboard, when she realise that she was boxed in between Ron and Malfoy. Ron was trying to discreetly watch Malfoy out of the corner of his eye, while Malfoy was just going about his business. When Hermione had gathered everything she turned back to her table, but was stopped by a hand gently pulling her back.

"You forgot this," Malfoy said holding out a bottle of python venom.

"Oh thanks,"' Hermione said timidly taking the bottle from him.

Before anyone could say anything Malfoy was back to get his ingredients, with Ron now obviously staring at him. When Hermione reached her table, she noticed that Harry was to now staring at Malfoy.

"So what are we meant to do?" Neville asked afraid to touch anything.

"Oh um, just put these in the boiling water, thanks Neville," Hermione said still a little shaken; she pushed over the necessary ingredients.

Hermione proceeded to cut up the Mandrake Root into strips, watching Neville in the corner of her eye. She soon became distracted by her own thoughts, and quickly was bought back to the classroom when the cauldron in front of her exploded.

"Oh I'm so sorry Hermione, I think I added too much..." Hermione just smiled what she know called her 'Ohh Neville' smile and Neville stopped apologizing.

"Longbottom that's twenty points from Gryffindor and detention this Friday night, now go to the hospital wing that mix is acidic," Snape snarled down his nose at the mixture all over Neville's arms. "Granger clean up this mess...by hand."

Sighing Hermione walked over to the sink and grabbed a cloth filling a small cauldron with water, she nearly chucked the water all over Harry when there was another explosion. Turning around she saw Blaise covered in the same mixture that was all over Neville, but instead of it being blue it was the right colour, orange. Hermione went back to her table and started cleaning up the slime, when she noticed Snape flick his wand and the once slime covered tabled that was in front of the two boys was sparkling. Grumbling to herself, she flicked her hair out of the way it was so much longer straight, as she took her frustration out on the table. She was scrubbing so hard that she didn't hear the dungeon door shut. But when she looked up Blaise was gone. Which Hermione thought was odd seeing as the mixture was the right colour it was no longer acidic, it was the antidote. Shrugging off this thought, she then just realised that Malfoy wasn't there either. Putting the cauldron and cloth back, she headed back to the storage cupboard to get the ingredients that Neville had blown up. She was drying her hands on her robes when she entered, so she didn't realise that she wasn't alone in the cupboard. Looking up she came face to face with stormy grey eyes staring at her. When she blinked they were gone and her hands were filled with the needed ingredients. Shaking her head Hermione went back to her table.

"Miss Granger with Mr Malfoy." Snape snapped over the essay he was grading.

Wide-eyed Hermione looked from Harry and Ron's own wide-eyed expressions. Collecting all her thing Hermione strolled over to the table in front of a gaping Ron. Sitting down, she placed all her things in front of her.

"We're going to have to start from scratch, did you want to cut or simmer?" Malfoy asked gesturing to the ingredients.

"Er...I don't mind," Hermione was unsure as to how to proceed, this was all an act for Ron but it seemed real from all aspects, Hermione thought to herself. The way he had looked at her in the storage cupboard was for no-one's benefit, no-one but she had seen it.

"I'll cut then, it was my fault the cauldron exploded before," Malfoy said bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

Hermione was surprised at how well she worked with Malfoy, after spending six years in the same potions class; she thought she would have noticed. She had just assumed that he had only gotten top marks for being Snape's favourite, but he actually knew what he was doing more so than she did at times. Hermione came to the conclusion that there was no way that he could have accidentally blown up the cauldron he was too good to do something that easy. By the end of the class they had handed in their potions, and were awaiting Snape to return them with their marks.

When he reached Harry, he pointed out every flaw that he had over looked with other Slytherin.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy top marks as usual, very good texture and concentration. Ten," Snape said turning to Hermione. "Hmm, this is too dark it need to be a shade lighter and it's a too thick it needs to move smoothly around the bottle...seven."

Snape was about to move onto the next pair, when Malfoy spoke.

"Sir, how can that be when we made the same potion, they both came from the same cauldron."

The class fell silent more so than it already had been, Snape looked closely at Malfoy and then back at the bottled settled into front of Hermione.

"It seems you are right Mr Malfoy. Miss Granger your mark is a nine, marks off for the cauldrons exploding," Snape muttered, then quickly adding before Malfoy could say anything else he add. "Spraying the content everywhere that was acidic which is extremely dangerous to other students and myself."

With a nod from Malfoy, Snape went back to grading the rest of the class, rather severely now that his mood was livid.

"Thank you, you didn't have..." Hermione started

"It's simply fair," Malfoy said and then he was gone, having left the classroom before Hermione could even look around.

Walking back to the Great Hall for lunch, Harry and Ron didn't say anything but kept exchanging looks to each other. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table Hermione started pilling her plate with food, and noticed that Harry and Ron hadn't touched anything.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Nothing,' Ron and Harry both replied too quickly.

"He's still looking at you," Harry admitted after a stern look from Hermione, it was just then that Hermione realised that the boys had deliberately sat across from her so they could keep an eye on _him_.

"So, what that's got to with me," Hermione snapped, a little harshly she thought afterwards.

"Everything, it's you his staring at."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." Hermione snapped, this time not regretting it.

They looked at her unconvinced. Hermione glared at them collecting her things, she got up to leave. Harry and Ron close behind. Walking towards the doors she risked a look at the Slytherin table, he wasn't there. What were they talking about? Hermione started heading for the library, thinking about how quickly her bestfriends were to judge her. Lost in her thoughts Hermione collided with something solid. All the books she had been carrying fell to the fall for the second time that month. Bending down to pick them up, she heard Ron and Harry's footsteps coming to abrupt halt. That's when a pale slender hand reached out to help her pick up her fallen books. She looked up into Malfoy's face.

"Sorry, I should watch where I'm going," Malfoy mumbled loud enough for the two boys nearby to hear.

Standing up straight, he handed her the copy of Hogwarts: A History, his hands gently brushing against hers. He was standing quite close but Hermione didn't notice, for the second time today she was completely lost in his stormy grey eyes. Harry coughed bringing Hermione to her senses, and she took a step back while Ron took a step forward.

"What's your deal Malfoy? What are you up to? Anyone would think have a crush on her," Ron mocked, pointing at Hermione.

Malfoy's face went back to its usual reserve when he looked at Ron, something about that reaction to her friends made Hermione sad.

"Maybe I do"' he said and then he turned and swiftly walked away.


	10. all hail NOW DRACO

chapter**10  
** (all hail now draco)

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Ron blurted out. "I was just kidding."

Harry was just standing there, unable to move.

"_Had Malfoy just admitted to liking Hermione? I mean she looks nice today, even pretty, but it was Hermione and he was Malfoy. This was not happening. It had to be a joke or some sick prank,"_ Harry thought to himself.

Hermione had a look of utter shock on her face, but on the inside she was jumping for joy. Seeing Ron's reaction to Malfoy's '_fake'_ confession was everything she could have hoped for.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Harry please tell me you didn't hear that?" Ron scoffed.

"I heard it."

Disbelief fell on Ron's face. "But it's Hermione."

"Oh so you think that someone like Malfoy wouldn't like someone like me," Hermione snapped.

"No, I just meant," Ron faltered.

"You just meant what Ronald?" Hermione snapped again, turning on her heel she stalked away.

* * *

Natalia was in such a good mood after spending lunch near the lake with Taya, they had talked about so many things. Natalia didn't realise how much she had missed girl time, as she had been spending so much time with Ron it was good to talk about girly things. Natalia literally skipped back to the Entrance Hall, when she got there just as Hermione was walking off from the two boys. Walking over, she slipped her arms around a thin frame. Ron smiled, turning around to wrap his arms around her waist as well.

"Do you have a nice lunch without me?" Natalia asked.

"Nice? Interesting s'more like it."

"Interesting, interesting how?"

"Malfoy sort of just admitted to liking Hermione," Ron scoffed again.

"Oh yeah he was staring at her at breakfast. He said he liked her new hair, said it made her eyes like nice. Hmm I only assumed that there was something going on between them," Natalia said nonchalantly.

"But there's no way Hermione likes him back," Ron said more to reassure himself.

"Why not? His a good lo..."

"A good what?" Ron interrupted raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if you weren't here, he'd be the next best thing to look at," Natalia smiled, pressing her head against his chest.

"Malfoy second best to me...ha."

"Oh but he is to me, though maybe not to Hermione," Natalia started pulling Ron outside to the court yard, when Ron finally registered what she meant.

"What!"

* * *

Draco had been surprised at how much fun that had been. Playing mind games with Potter and Weasel should be made into a sport. Draco laughed to himself. After leaving the gaping boys he had walked straight to the library, hoping Granger would turn up and fill him in on what happened after his absence. While he had been waiting, his mind had wondered. Twice today he had looked into those chocolate brown eyes, they were so deep, so full of emotion. Twice he had nearly gotten lost in them. He never thought he would have been glad of Potter's presence before, he might have stopped something Draco didn't even want to think about.

"_Ahhh what was he thinking about, this was Granger, god all she had done was change her hair, big deal_," Draco shook his head.

He was just about to leave when Hermione rounded the corner, looking just as furious as that 'night' a week ago. She stormed right by him into the library dumping her things on the nearest table, she headed into the deserted stacks.

"_Something had gone wrong, what did Weasel say to upset her again?"_ Malfoy thought, going after her.

He found her on the floor sobbing hysterically.

"What's happened?"

"He...doesn't pink...'ew gud...wik 'e!" she sobbed.

Malfoy rolled his eyes at the pathetic scene before him, "Stop crying Granger, I can't understand you."

She glupped a few times, then breathed out. "I said he doesn't think I am good enough for you, that you wouldn't like me."

"_Well of course I really wouldn't_," Malfoy thought, but he kept it to himself. Out stretching his hand out for her, she just looked up at him baffled.

"Well get up Granger, a girlfriend of a Malfoy shouldn't be sobbing on the floor," Malfoy said trying to cheer her up. "Especially over a Weasley."

Accepting his hand, she stood up a little too rapidly and she feel into his firm chest.

"Oh sorry," Hermione took a step back.

The feeling of Granger's soft body pressed against him was peculiar, as he couldn't quite put a word to what he was feeling, shaking his head looked at her. "Why do you let him get to you so much?"

"Because I care what he thinks of me, don't you feel the same about Natalia?"

"Yes and no," Malfoy admitted. "Um, so it obviously worked he was jealous?"

"I don't know, maybe just shocked."

Leaning against the bookshelf, he played with a piece of hair as he thought what best to do next. "We might have to work faster than I thought."

Becoming aware of the fact that she had been staring at Malfoy, Hermione clicked her brain back on. "What do you mean?"

"Well Weasel doesn't have anything to be jealous of as he doesn't believe you would like me back."

"So?" Hermione was surprise by how much she enjoyed watching him think, it looked like a million things were spinning round inside his head.

"Don't go to class and I'll see you at dinner," with that Malfoy left.

* * *

Hermione still couldn't believe she had done what Malfoy had asked and skipped Herbology. She had spent the double in the Room of Requirements making it up by study, she had been thankful that Neville had told her what they would be doing in class. When Hermione had decided to leave and head to the Great Hall, as she assumed that 'I'll see you at dinner' meant that Malfoy wanted her to go to dinner, she wasn't prepared for the image that a waited for her.

Upon reaching the Great Hall, she saw Malfoy leaning casually against the stone wall. Without even realising she had stopped to soak him in, he had one leg up against the wall, the other supporting him on the floor, his left arm was wrapped around his waist, the other playing with a strand of silver-blonde hair, the same way he had done in the library.

He had changed out of his school robes and now wore black slack and a loose fitting black silk shirt, which was slightly opened to expose the top of his chest. Hermione had seen Malfoy in clothes like this most of her schooling years but there was something different, it was like she had just opened her eyes to the real Draco Malfoy.

Passing girls stared and giggled, without him even noticing the attention he was drawing to himself. By just leaning against a wall, he was a site girls dreamed about. Hermione understood now why he had such a god-complex, swallowing the lump in her throat, she continued towards the doors. The moment Malfoy saw her he stood up straight, and walked over to her in three quick strides. Taking her hand in his, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Follow my lead."

The surrounding girls that moments ago had been starring and giggling, were now glaring with vicious looks. Hermione recognised some of those faces as girls from her year, among them were Pavatti and Lavender who were fiercely gossiping to each other. She followed him into the Hall, immediately all eyes were on them.

"So I'll see you after dinner then, hopefully I can cheer you up some more," Malfoy said loud enough for everyone to hear, while kissing the back of her hand that was entwined with his.

"Yeah, I can think of a few ways you could cheer me up." Hermione cheekily kissed her two of her fingers and placed them on his unsuspecting lips, she hadn't noticed that they were slightly parted, until she felt his warm breath against her finger which sent shivers down her spine.

Before he could see her expression, Hermione turned round and headed for her table, repeatingly clenching her hand, his breathe still tingling the skin.

"_Gryffindor's really were bold creatures_," Malfoy thought, as he was sure a lot more would be read into her 'kiss' than to his gesture.

Walking over to the Slytherin table, the muttering had began about the 'kiss', Malfoy realised that she now had control she made the last move, very clever but unacceptable. He would have to find away to regain control, as that little stunt have been his idea to begin with. Sitting in his usual seat between Natalia and Blaise, he wondered what he could do.

"So you and the mud...I mean Granger," Blaise corrected himself, after seeing Draco's face, he would now have to defend her seeing as people thought they were a '_something_'. The thought would give him nightmares.

"When did you start to...um...like her?" Blaise continued.

"It's none of your concern," Draco hissed.

"Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow Draco?" Natalia asked.

Draco only assumed she mean the Potter Trio. "Yeah that would be good," Draco replied.

"What you don't have to ask Granger for permission?" a Slytherin down the table snorted.

Crabbe and Goyle stood, cracking the knuckles. Silence fell upon the Slytherin table.

Malfoy smiled to himself.

* * *

Hermione had agreed that going to Hogsmeade was a good opportunity for jealousy, as Ron had barely even looked at her at dinner that night. Malfoy merely rolled his eyes.

Smirking, he looked her up and down, Hermione suddenly felt self-conscious. Sometimes during their meetings alone she wished he would just keep pretending.

"We have to fix one thing."

"What!"

"Your obvious lack of grooming skills," Malfoy replied unfazed by her hostilely.

"Why thanks," Hermione snorted.

Ignoring her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the deserted classroom they had been in. She had no idea where they were going, until Malfoy started descending down a flight of stairs.

"Malfoy, why are we going to your dorm?" Hermione demanded.

"Because Granger," Malfoy hissed letting go of her hand, he pointed to her feet. "Stay here."

Saying the password he entered the dungeon, five minutes later he came back out.

"Come on."

Hermione clambered into the dimly lit common room of green and silver, it was completely deserted giving the room an eerie atmosphere.

"Where is everyone?" She asked glancing around.

She had never been in the Slytherin dormitory before, she always thought it would be a cold and damp dungeon and it was. Hermione was again thankful she was a Gryffindor for the cosy warm dorm she had spent many hours in study, reading and spending time with her friends.

"I told them to leave," Malfoy admitted.

"So they did?"

"Yes"

Seeing that she had finished questioning his authority in the Slytherin house, he gestured towards the fire place.

"We're flooing to the Manor."

Hermione nodded stepping into the fire place, Malfoy squeezed in next to her throwing the floo powder.

"MALFOY MANOR."

Malfoy felt the usual pull against his navel, and then his feet hit solid ground again. Stepping out of the fire place, brushing soot off his school robes he heard Hermione doing the same. He turned round to see the wide-eyed girl staring in awe at the magnificent library they were standing in. There were shelves of books from floor to ceilings on all four walls.

"What?" Malfoy growled grabbing her hand firmly, he pulled her roughly out of the room through the only door in the room.

Hermione was rudely roused from her daze, when she felt Malfoy grasp her hand and pull her out of the room. She glimpsed a look at his face, his brow was gathered and it looked like he was pouting. Was Malfoy embarrassed about his wealth, Hermione wondered?

"Malfoy, are you alright?"

Malfoy came to a stop in the centre of the room they have just entered. Looking around Hermione realised that they were in Malfoy's room, which would mean that that library was his, all those books.

"Malfoy I didn..."

"I was thinking we should start getting used to calling each other by our first name, so it's now Draco," Malfoy interrupted.

Hermione was taken aback. "Oh yeah, that makes sense...sorry."

"What for?"

"Whatever I did that upset you before," Hermione didn't know if bringing it up was a good idea now.

"Oh...erm...don't worry about it, it wasn't you."

Hermione was about to ask if he was okay, when he started pulling her out of the room again. He was walking too swiftly Hermione had to jog to keep up.

"Can you slow down?"

He brushed her off, with a wave of his hand.

"Draco!"

Just then he abruptly stopped in front of wooden double doors, letting go of her hand he opened the doors and walked in, Hermione following. The room they were now standing in was a purely white sitting room, there was two beige lounge chairs in the corner, surrounding a low level coffee table, stacked with magazines, on the other side of the room was a single door. Hermione then noticed that the room had only one white wall and that the rest were mirrors, making the room appear larger and brighter that it actually was. Draco went to sit down on the lounge chair, when Hermione went to follow he shook his head and pointed to the single door. Lifting his feet up onto the coffee table and grabbing a handful of magazines, Draco looked like he was settling in for a long wait. "They're waiting for you, I'll be right here."

Hermione hesitated, and then walked over to the door.

Two hours of waiting had put Draco in a foul mood, he had gotten his mother's stylists to come thinking they would make easy work of her, apparently not. Flipping through the last magazine, the door opened and Hermione walked out, in spite Draco continued to read.

"Well, what do you think?" Hermione asked a little hurt that he hadn't immediately looked up. "Draco!"

Hermione was very proud of the clothes she had picked out, she wanted to look sexy but without over doing it. Though she did want to keep warm, it would most likely be snowing this weekend. So she had opted for a comfy pair of denim jeans, a black tight fitted t-shirt, a beige wool knitted cardigan loosely hanging from her shoulders, and mole skin ugg-boots. The outfit would keep her warm while showing off her '_curves_', as the stylists had put it.

Slowly glancing up from the magazine Draco took her in, starting at her feet working his way up. It looked sexy, yet still keeping a sense of class. Draco thought as his eyes reached her face, that's when he saw why it had taken so long. The stylists had used a permanent straightening charm, while keeping a slight curl, which was very complex charm.

Draco wondered why he had never noticed _her_ before, he had seen her in clothes similar to this most of her schooling years but there was something different, it was like he had just opened his eyes to the real Hermione Granger.

The way the curls shaped her face, showed how she had grown into her features she no longer looked like a dorky girl, she was now a women, an attractive women.

Her eyes had the littlest bit of make-up on them, but they were entrancing, Draco couldn't believe what he was saying but the women standing in front of him was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen.

Realising that he had been staring at her for them past five minutes, Draco looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"That good?" Hermione laughed as she turned to look in the mirror, she gasped.

They hadn't let her see what they had done. For once in her entire life, she loved the way her hair looked. It looked Bohemian. She locked eyes with her reflection, the slightest bit of make-up made them...she couldn't find a word for it. Hermione couldn't believe this was her that she was looking at. The woman staring back at her was someone, Hermione envied.

Across the room, she saw Draco staring at her again. She smiled from ear to ear, it looked like Draco liked what he saw.


	11. all hail HUGS AND KISSES

chapter**11  
** (all hail now hugs and kisses)

* * *

Natalia woke up feeling extremely energetic, for someone who had only had five hours sleep. She had spent all night picking out something to wear to Hogsmeade. Peeling the sheets off herself, she got up and headed to the adjoining bathroom. Twenty minutes later, she was washed and dried. Natalia had decided to wear her hair loosely from a clip to expose the nape of her neck, Ron liked it that way. The clip was a silver butterfly Taya had given to her for her birthday last year, it was Natalia's favourite as Taya had enchanted the wings to flutter every ten minutes, giving the impression a real butterfly was in her hair keeping it up.

Heading back to her room, she grabbed the outfit laid out on a chair. She had decided to go a little over the top as she wanted to stand out against Ginny and Hermione. Mainly so Ron would pay more attention to her, as he had been complaining a lot last night about Hermione being with Malfoy.

"_I__ mean why should he care_?" Natalia scoffed to herself.

Shrugging, she continued to get ready and then headed off to the Entrance hall where they had agreed to met.

* * *

When she arrived Harry, Ron and Ginny were already there. They were all wearing simple jeans and jumpers, it was very casual. Natalia smiled to herself, she had thought that if anyone was to out shine her it would have been Ginny, not because Hermione wasn't pretty but because unlike Ginny she didn't really 'take care' of herself. Glancing down, she smiled again. She was wearing a long jumper, black tights, a cream scarf hanging around her neck and black boots. Ron obviously liked it as he came over, clearly looking her up and down with a broad grin across his face.

"You look gorgeous."

"That was what I was going for." Natalia leaned up and kissed him, his hands travelling up her back, he deepened the kiss.

"_I should really look gorgeous more often_," she thought, walking over to Harry and Ginny, who smiled hello.

"You look really nice," Ginny complimented, unconsciously brushing down her own outfit.

"Thanks, so do you."

"So where's Hermione and _Malfoy_," Harry asked.

"I would appreciate it if you would call him by his first name."

All four of them spun around to face a breath taking transformed Hermione. She had fixed her hair, more so then the day before and she had the smallest hint of make-up which made her chocolate eyes shine. Her outfit was casual like the other three, but it exuded raw sexuality, it showed off every possible curve, while keeping her looking classy. Natalia scowled, she now looked over dressed.

"Nice outfit," Hermione commented, noting Natalia's designer clothes.

"Yeah thanks, you too."

"Oh...my...God, what happened to you?" Ron asked wide-eyed. Looking around he was not the only one starring, it seemed every boy thought that Hermione's transformation suited her...extremely well.

Before Hermione could argue, a slender arm curved over her shoulder, which was joined to a stunning looking Draco in all black again.

"'She's done nothing, she's always looked like this Weasley, you just never paid any attention," Draco jeered, as he pulled Hermione to the line now forming in front of Filch.

"No, she hasn't," Ron mutter under his breath.

Still shocked the others stumbled after.

"You do look gorgeous, by the way," Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione blushed. "You do to," she whispered as she turned to see Ron still looking at her, which made her miss Draco blush the slightest shade of pink in return to her compliment.

* * *

The group walked in silence the rest of the way to Hogsmeade. Once they reached the centre of the town, they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks. Every head turned to look at them enter. Who would ever have imagined Draco Malfoy spending time with Harry Potter, and friends? Draco tried to stay composed, for some reason he was more nervous than he would have ever wanted. Having spotted an empty booth, Draco gestured for the girls to grab it, while the guys got drinks.

"So you and Talz are an item?" Draco said trying to break the tension.

"Yes, Malfoy are you jealous?" Ron snapped.

"No...I mean she's attractive and all but..."

'"Why are you with Hermione?" Harry interrupted.

He really didn't think it could be that they liked each other, did he? "Because I like her and she makes me happy."

Harry frowned in annoyance. Heading to the booth with the butterbeers, Harry noticed that Hermione was actually smiling, she hadn't smiled in such a long time. Draco slid in next to her and handed the drink over.

"Thanks," she smiled at him, as though they did this every weekend.

"You're welcome," he said while looking around. Ron, Harry and Ginny were watching them closely, though Natalia was trying to desperately catch Ron's attention.

Hermione noticed this to and gave a light cough under her breath and the three turned away. Draco started to laugh, but it turned into a splutter when gentle finger entangled themselves with his. He went to pull away unaccustomed to the gesture, then he realised who was holding his hand.

Hermione was casually talking to Ginny about the numerous amount of boys that had asked Ginny to the ball, but who she had turned down. Looking in people would have just thought them a couple like every other couple in the shop. Looking down at Hermione again, he saw that she was smiling mischievously at him. She was getting very good at this game and that wasn't on, he was Draco Malfoy, he would certainly not be played by the likes of know-it all-Granger no matter how attractive she looked right now smiling at him.

He gave her hand a light squeeze and let go, then he slipped his arm around her shoulders, while pulling her body towards him. Draco thought he had won, when he felt her body relax to the comfort of his body, and she entangled her hand in his again. He didn't know how he felt about her body resting against his, when she started gently stroking his hand with her thumb as she continued talking to Ginny. A tingle shot up his back in reaction to the sensation on his hand. He wasn't sure if she had felt it until she lightly squeezed his hand.

"Sorry, don't you like that?" Hermione asked, seeming honestly concerned about his discomfort.

This took him aback. "No...no it's nice." With that she went back to talking to Ginny and stroking his hand.

The boys made no attempt to join him into their conversation, but he noticed them sneak glimpses of Hermione leaning against him stroking his hand, the thought alone made it all worth. Though something inside him was content just sitting here, feeling her body rise and fall against his.

"So where did we want to go next?" Natalia asked breaking off all the separate conversation.

Draco had notice her look at Hermione with envy, Ron had brought over her drink and then submerged in conversation with Harry, acknowledging her every now and then.

"Um...did we want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah okay."

When everybody got up to leave Hermione's hand slipped from his, the absence of it now felt odd, he could still feel the air of skin she had been stroking.

* * *

Out in the open air, everyone huddled together as they headed to the little alcove in front of the path that lead to the shrieking shack. On the way Ron finally gave Natalia the attention she was craving for, holding hands as they walked in front of the rest of the group whispering to each.

While they walked Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and wrapped it around her waist, whilst wrapping her own arm around his waist. As Hermione talked to Harry and Ginny, about the ball the both of them avoiding the question of who they wanted to go with. Draco started to _try_ and win back control, he slipped his hand lower and lower, waiting for her response but she just continued talking unfazed, with that Draco slipped his hand into her back pocket cradling her in his hand. When she again just continued to talk, he started tracing circles around and around, which brought a smile to her lips.

With success, Draco smiled to himself, leaning in whispered in her ear, "Ticklish, are we?" stopping the circular motion.

"Who said anything about stopping?" Hermione whispered back.

This time Draco laughed aloud, Hermione had never heard him laugh before, it was musical, it was pure...emotion. Hermione thought.

When he continued tracing circles, he heard her whisper "Are you ticklish too?"

"Won't tell" he smirked.

It was delicious. Hermione couldn't believe how relaxed she felt with Draco tracing circles on her bum. She laughed to her. Draco slowed circling, while putting less pressure. It sent shivers down her back, with that she squeezed his sides gently and was surprised when he jumped.

"Hmm, interesting."

Looking around Hermione noticed they had slipped behind, and that Ron and Natalia were no longer walking in front of them. Hey eyes searched for them and she found them lying in the snow, kissing. Hermione got a sickening feeling in her stomach. She had forgotten why she was here with Draco, and why he now had his hand on her. Draco sensing something wrong followed her eyes, seeing the source of her distress. He felt wrong in the stomach, he had forgotten that she was here for Ron and that he was here for Natalia he was having such a good time with Hermione.

When Harry and Ginny entered the alcove, they headed for a big rock and tried to ignore the pair in the snow. Walking in after, Draco pulled Hermione over to tree which was in full view of the alcove, but far enough for no one to hear what they were saying.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked away from the scene to look into Draco eyes, they were filled with slight concern. Taken aback, Hermione didn't know what to say and the first thing that came to mind slipped out, before she could think.

"No, his over there."

Hurt flashed in Draco's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"Okay."

Hermione looked at him and saw no emotion.

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

He looked at her confused. "Do what?"

"Wear that mask."

"It's my face."

"No, it's not." Hermione reached up to stroke his face, but he pulled away. "Why won't you get close to people, you never let your guard. I just hurt you, I saw it for a second but then you hide it. If you just let people see the real you, the real Draco, they would..."

"They would what...h'uh?" Draco hissed.

"See someone other than a Malfoy."

"You don't even know me."

Looking up into his eyes she hoped she was getting through to him, if even in the slightest. '"You're right I don't."

Pulling out of his hold, Hermione walked away towards Harry and Ginny. Sighing to himself, Draco slumped down against the trees. He watched Ginny and Harry's concerned expression relax, and then waited as Potter started trudging over ignoring Hermione's protests.

"What did you say?" Harry growled.

'What did she say I said?" Draco said gesturing toward Hermione who was talking to Ginny.

"She said that you did nothing and that she was the one to hurt you, and that she was sorry," Harry grumbling as though he didn't want to believe it.

Draco just sighed.

"Malf...Draco I don't know what's going on between you two and I don't what to know. But I haven't seen Hermione this happy in a long time and the only thing I can think it could be is you, and if that is what is making her happy I will do anything to keep it, so just suck it up and let her apologize to you...geez how hard can that be?"

Harry looked like he was prepared to continue arguing so he was shocked when Draco simply nodded.

As Harry went to turn away, Draco called after him.

"By the way, you should just ask her to the ball?" Draco said

"H'uh, what?"

"Red over there is waiting desperately for you to ask her to the ball, I'd do it before she kills you in your sleep," Draco teased.

Harry frowned at Ginny for awhile, then turned back to Draco, "Right, yeah, okay."

When Harry reached the girls again, he spoke quickly to Hermione, Draco saw her gather her brow and then she started walking back over. Behind Hermione Draco watched as the emotions played across the young girl's face, until it burst with a mixture of happiness and excitement. Draco laughed when he noticed Potter's unsure expression, until she jumped into his arms and started kissing him, though it took awhile he could see Potter kiss her back. That was when he looked away. Hermione was standing in front of him watching Harry and Ginny as well.

"Thanks I thought he would never ask her," Hermione mumbled.

"Yeah well, I guess I should ask you, ey?" Draco said nodding towards the ground next to him.

Sitting down next him, the play of emotion crossed her face, "Draco I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, here we were having a good time and I had to go and ruin it by saying that I wanted him here inside, it's nothing against you. I was shocked by how relaxed I felt around you, when you are just yourself that's all I meant by what I said. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by saying that I was enjoying my time with you and that you had made me completely forget about Ron. But I also thought you liked Natalia so..." Hermione's ramblings stopped when she saw that he was laughing at you.

"You don't shut up do?" Draco laughed.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry you're right, I let my pride get in the way of why we are here," Draco said trying not to see the hurt that now flashed in her eyes, but just as he had, she hide it as soon as she felt.

"Okay, well I guess we should head back," Hermione got to her feet, Draco following.

Dusting off the snow off each other's clothes, Draco looked up and saw that Ron and Natalia were now back on their feet, talking with Harry and Ginny. Ron was glancing in their direction every so often. When they were snow free Hermione started towards the others, Draco grasped her hand and swung her around against the tree, where his lips met hers.

Hermione gasped in shock, breathing him in. The smell was intoxicating, it was like nothing she had every smelt. She felt him press hard against her lips and then his parted, she only presumed that Ron and Natalia were watching, so she parted her lips as well. The way his lips moved against hers, she would have thought it would have been hard and rough, but they were gentle and soft. Hermione moved her lips with his, making sure that her tongue was back in her mouth, she remember when they had talked about what would happen if they had to kiss; there would be no tongue. Draco had stressed the point, at the time it had simply annoyed her, but now it was painful. All she wanted to do was taste him, if he smelled so good she wondered how he tasted, but she would respect his boundaries.

Wrapping her arms around Draco's neck, Hermione wondered if it looked real from where the other were, why she was pondering this thought. Draco's hands travelled up her back, one entangling in her hair the other resting on the nape of her neck, pressing her gently closer to him. Just as she was about to pull away, Draco pressed his entire weight against her and his tongue slide into her mouth, Hermione trying to push her tongue back further but it was impossible.

Confused, Hermione tried to pull away again. "Stop fighting," Draco murmured against her lips. Pressing the hardest he had yet, his tongue sought her, sore from being in an unnatural position, she let her own fall forward. She felt as though she had been drugged, she had been right he tasted a hundred times better than he smelled. It was though they were starting over, he kissed her with such passion her head spun. When he finally pulled back so they could breathe, she thought he would pull back fully. But he didn't, he stared into her eyes his weight still against her.

Smiling, he lightly kissed her lips again. "Was that so bad?"

Hermione didn't answer she just hummed to herself.


	12. all hail THE KISS THAT CHANGED EVERYTHIN

chapter**12  
** (all hail now the kiss that changed everything)

* * *

When Draco finally pulled back, Hermione felt so cold. She hadn"t realised how warm his body had been against her, she had the urge to pull him back towards her. Regaining control, Hermione pushed herself from the tree with as much strength as she could muster. Taking a step, her legs virtually went from under her, but strong hands held her weight.

"Are you okay?" His voice was filled with concern.

Looking up into those grey eyes, she knew that he was sincere, which made her stomach flutter. "Yeah I"m fine, just a little stiff, it"s probably just the cold."

Draco"s eyes examined her face. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her close to his body.

"Come on, we"d better get inside then."

Catching up to the others Hermione realised that they had just been talking about her, as they had fallen silent with her arrival.

"So where to now?" Natalia chirped unaware of the tension in the group.

"How about Fred and George"s?" Ginny suggested.

With nods from everyone, they headed towards the joke shop. When they reached the turn off to Hogwarts, Draco drew Hermione to a stop. "It"s too cold for her. I"m going to take her back, bye."

As Draco pulled her along the trail, Hermione glimpsed her friends exchange a look she couldn"t quite make out. Was it concern, worry, or sadness? She wasn"t sure.

"Draco I"m fine really."

"You"re shivering, that"s not fine."

Hermione pulled her hand out from around Draco"s waist and held it steadily in front of them; well at least she tried to hold it steadily. Just as Draco had pointed out she was shivering. Resigning to the fact that she was being dragged back to school, Hermione sighed in content. She had really enjoyed coming today, even though she had to witness Ron making out with Natalia, it would all be worth it in the end.

Draco didn"t understand why he had such a strong feeling to get Hermione in-doors. She was cold he knew that but not enough to be dragged back to school. What was happening to him? Draco had used all his will power before to break that kiss. The thing was it wouldn"t have been so hard if he hadn"t of broken the boundaries. Boundaries he had put in place. Hermione had kept her end of the deal, but at the time he had only felt hurt that she hadn"t had the impulse to kiss him back.

"_Snap out of it, FOOL...it"s Granger_," Draco reminded himself, but no matter how many times he said it in his head, she was now Hermione.

Once they were back in the Entrance hall, they untwined from each other.

"So...er...I"ll see you around then." Hermione turned towards the Great Hall.

"Did you want to have dinner I"m starving." Draco had no idea where that had come from, but after saying it realised it was true, he was starving.

Um, yeah sure," Hermione had felt completely relaxed leaning against Draco in the Threebroom Sticks, knowing that it was to make Ron jealous, but being alone with Draco while he was being nice was a completely different thing. She felt so nervous, and she didn"t know why.

"Room of Requirements?" Draco suggested.

* * *

Being in the Room of Requirements alone with Draco had been a new experience, one Hermione would never forget. He was so polite and courtesies. It was though he was showing her the real him. They had talked about quidditch, exams, books, boys, and girls. Hermione felt comfortable, yet still conscious of even word she said, not wanting to upset him.

But she slipped, "So when do you want to met again for some scheming,"" Hermione said half-hearted.

She hadn"t realised she had said anything wrong until he didn"t reply straight away, glancing up from her plate she saw that Draco had either not heard her or was ignoring the question.

"Draco, are you alright?"

"Fine." Draco dropped his fork on to the plate in front of him. "So have you figured out what the next clue is?"

"Clue for what?"

Draco dropped his napkin on top of his fork, folding his hands. "For the next task."

"Oh...no I tried but I have no idea what the screeching noise means," Hermione answered now understanding his question.

"Hmm really?"

"Yeah, I"m just going to fail the next task. I didn"t really want to be in the tournament anyway."

Draco chuckled darkly. "Hermione Granger admitting defeat I don"t believe my ears."

Hermione stared at him. Draco"s change in mood was odd, it had been so sudden. Noticing Hermione staring at him, he checked himself. He had gotten so mad, all she ever talked about was Weasley. He had tried not to say anything or make a big deal. But everything they talked about resulted in some way with Weasley. They talked about quidditch, all Potter and Weasley do is talk about quidditch, they talked about exams, she got so annoyed when Weasley didn"t study properly, they talked about books, she can never read in the common room because Weasley makes too much noise.

Draco had thought he would be about to stand it, but then she went and directly asked what they were planning to do so she could get Weasley to herself.

"Did you want help?" Draco"s voice was back to its smooth flow.

"Erm...are you sure?"

* * *

Hermione had been surprised when Draco had offered to help her with solving the egg, but more so when he had offered to walk her back to her dorm. No one was around so he didn"t hold her hand, but he stood closer than he normal did when they were alone. Hermione had the sense that when she got to know Draco properly that they could possibly be really good friends. He really was a sweet guy, underneath all the lying, bullying and snide remarks. Having reached the Fat Lady portrait, Hermione said goodbye.

"Can I come in?"

"What...why?" Hermione was confused, why would he want to come in?

"To hear the egg, I might know what it is," Draco smiled innocently.

"Oh yeah, I guess so." Saying the password they stepped through the portrait hole.

Draco had never been in the Gryffindor common room before and now it made sense why Hermione spent so much time study and reading in here, it was warm and cosy, filled with comfy looking arm chairs. Draco was proud to be a Slytherin but that didn"t mean he liked the cold.

"Did you want me to wait here?" Draco said still looking around.

"No it"s okay, come on," Hermione started up the stairs, but quickly turned back. "Stop!"

Confused Draco held his foot in mid air, and watched as Hermione pulled out her wand. Muttering something under her breath, she pointed her wand at the stairs. "Okay."

"What was that?" Draco lightly placed his foot on the step.

"The stairs are enchanted."

Draco put more pressure on the step, feeling confident that they were safe continued up the stairs. "Whatever for?"

"To keep away the boys," Hermione smiled over her shoulder.

"Ah, those pesky Gryffindor," Draco mocked.

Laughing Hermione opened her door and ushered him inside. Surveying the room, Draco immediately knew which bed belonged to Hermione, the desk next to it was so organized and orderly he wondered when she had the time to set it up.

"Which ones yours?" Draco pointed across the four-posted beds.

"That one."

_Right_

"So where"s this egg?" Draco sat on the edge of the bed which Hermione had pointed to, and waited for her to bring it over. Watching Draco look over her room was weird, seeing Draco in her room was weirder. Walking over to where he sat she crouched down in front of him.

"Woo, what are you doing," Draco shrieked as Hermione pushed his legs apart, but relaxed when she pulled a box from under her bed.

Smiling she opened the box, and handed Draco the golden egg. Brushing his hands over the egg once, he pulled the latch free. The noise was unbearable, Hermione who was still crouching in front of Draco fell off balance into his legs.

Slamming the egg shut, Draco rubbed his ears. "You could have warned me."

"I was just about to when you opened it," Hermione grumbled grabbing hold of the first thing she could, she pulling herself up.

The feel of her hands of his thighs was quick, for the moment that she had realise what she had done, she quickly snatch it back. "Sorry."

"It"s okay." Draco got to his feet. "I"d better go."

"Yeah...yeah, okay, bye." Once he was gone, Hermione slumped onto her bed. She could feel ever nerve in her body relax.

* * *

Ever since being alone with Hermione in her room, things between them had become awkward. Though they never let it show when they were around people, on the outside anyone would think they were a happy couple. Hermione had been so happy lately and most thought it was due to Draco, but it was because Ron was now avoiding them at any cost. He hardly spoke to Hermione anymore and when he did it was question her in what she saw in him, and that he thought she hated him and does she have to flaunt their relationship in public. Draco"s friends on the other hand, had chosen to ignore the fact that he was going out with Hermione, it was simply a phase he was going through.

It had been a week since Draco had heard that dreadful noise, but for some reason he just couldn"t get it out of his head, something about it was so familiar. Draco was sitting in the library with Blaise and Pansy, the noise spinning round in his head. It was giving him a headache. It had been in his head all through dinner, but it was louder now they were some place quieter.

"What mythical creature are we going to chose?" Blaise asked flipping through a book Moody had suggested.

"I dunno, but let's do something that's not ugly to look at," Pansy commented. "How about a unicorn or one of those fluffy things, a Wheezer's or a mermaid?"

Draco had leant at a very young age to shut out Pansy voice and today was no different, by something she said had caught his attention, "What did you say?"

"A unicorn, seriously Draco you would..."

Draco cut her off, "No after that?"

"What...Fluffy thing?" Pansy frowned. "...mermaid?"

Before they could ask what was going on, Draco was gone. Walking as swiftly as his pants would allow he made his way to the Great Hall, scanning the room he didn't find who he was looking for, but it was good enough.

"Where's Hermione?"

Looking confused, Ron just stared at him. "She's in her room studying, why?" Harry answered.

Turning on his heel, Draco headed for the Gryffindor tower. Shouting the password, he had heard Hermione use he stepped into the common room. Nobody looked at him, until he had reached the stairs that lead to the girls rooms. Pulling out his wand he muttered the incantations, while leaping up the stairs three at a time. Bursting into her room, he saw her sitting at her desk.

"Do you have bathers?" Draco looked around the room as though they would be hanging in plain sight.

"Yes, why?" Hermione hadn't yet grasped that Draco was in her room, until he bent down and grabbed the box that contained the egg.

"I figured it out," Draco beamed, chucking the box on the bed. "Are you grabbing bather's or not?"

"What for?" Hermione said still confused.

"Ahhh what you've got on is good enough." Draco pulled her out of her room and down the stairs.

"Draco what's going on? It's nearly ten, curfew starts in half-an-hour," Hermione gritted through her smile that she was flashing at her friends.

Once in the hall, Draco let go of her arm and grabbed her hand and started swiftly down the corridor.

"I figured it out, I can't believe..."

Hermione cut him off, "you figured what out...the egg?"

Draco smiled. "Yes."

"Then where are we going?"

"You'll see." Draco pulled her down another hall and then stopped in front of a portrait.

"The prefect's bathroom, I don't..." Placing a finger on her mouth, Draco silenced her.

Whispering the password, they climbed into the bathroom. Letting go of her hand Draco walked over to the giant bath, placing the egg on the side and he started turning all the different taps.

"I still don't understand."

"You will," Draco said as he started taking off his robes, revealing a black jumper and slacks, a white shirt and a green tie.

"What are you doing?" Wide-eyed Hermione continued to watch as Draco removed his shoes and socks.

"I'm not going in there with my clothes on." Draco smirked pulling his jumper over his head, ruffling his hair.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. He, Draco Malfoy, was undressing right in front of her.

"Are you coming in?" Draco asked undoing his belt and flicking it over onto his robes.

"What! Do I have to?" Hermione gaped

"Well you might have to if you want to understand the noise." Draco was pulling his tie loose.

"Right...yeah...okay," Hermione said as she took off her own robes, and chucked them on the floor.

Draco couldn't believe what she was hiding underneath those heavy robes, she was wearing a black jumper, school skirt, and knee high socks, which left a good portion of her thighs exposed. Like Draco she had a white shirt, but red tie. He stood and watched as she pulled off her jumper, loosened her tie and then she started to undo the top buttons of her shirt, when she bent down and slipped her shoes off, pulling her socks off as well. Swallowing Draco turned back to what he was doing.

Feeling the damp tiles under her feet cooled Hermione down she didn't want to think about what was about to happen next. But when she looked up, she saw Draco finish unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off, she watched as his muscles flexed with the movement, as he started undoing his pants she looked away. Turning around she placed her shirt on the top of her pile of clothes.

"Modest are we," Draco teased.

Turning back around, she saw him standing there in only black briefs, blushing she went back to undressing herself. Now standing in only her bra and undies, Hermione looked up aware she was being watched, but the place Draco had been standing was empty. Looking around she found him in the bath near the taps, turning them off. Though still visibly staring at her. As Hermione slid into the bath the warm water enveloped her body, it was just what she needed. She had been stressing about the egg, she had only a week and a half left to figure it out.

The tips of her hair bathed in the water sticking to her neck, pulling them to the side she went under the water soothing her face. When she surfaced Draco was in front of her with the egg. Hermione tried, but was unsuccessful, in looking away from his wet chest. All she could hear was "_OH MY GOD_" screaming in her head. It was like one of those really bad soap operas her mum watched during the day were the man is standing with droplets shivering down his built form "_...of pale stone_". Hermione shook her head, she was being ridiculous.

"Ready?" Unaware of what was going through Hermione's head Draco placed the egg in her hands, he pushed it under the water and freed the latch.

Hermione prepared her ears for the noise that never came. "Now what?"

Draco smiled and dropped under the water, following his lead Hermione did the same. The sound that met her ears was music, she couldn't believe it was the same awful screeching she had sat listening to for hours. Listening more carefully she realised that it wasn't notes that she heard, but words.

"_Come seek us where our voice sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And recover what we took,_

_But past an hour – the prospect's black_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_."

Hermione resurfaced with a broad grin across her face, Draco smiled back.

"I wonder what they'll take," Draco pondered

"Who?" Hermione asked placing the egg on the side of the bath again.

"The mermaids...or mere-people." Draco smoothed his hair out of his face, Hermione could tell his was thinking again.

"You figured it out." Hermione looked at Draco in awe

"Well, I probably wouldn't have if that noise would of left my bloody head, it just kept spinning around in there for weeks," Draco mumbled.

The next thing he knew Hermione had wrapped her arms around his neck and was hugging the life out of him. "Oh thank you, I never would of...thank you."

Holding on to her so they wouldn't tip over, he looked into her eyes, they were so happy. "I...just."

Hearing Draco stumble over his words nearly made Hermione laugh, the thing that stopped her was Draco pressing his lips on hers. Hermione was again lost in his intoxicating smell of pine and fresh air, that she didn't pay attention to what was happening around her. Draco had slid his hands down her back and under her thighs, lifting her off her feet. She could feel the water move against her skin but she didn't register that she was moving. The cold wall of the bath met her back, the pressure bring her back to her sense. Draco was kissing her, there was no purpose behind it they were alone.

Pulling away he started kissing her neck working his way across her jaw. "Draco, what are you doing?"

Looking up into her brown eyes, he saw that she was confused, he thought he had made it pretty obvious.

Hermione notice for the first time his eyes spoke to her, "_I'll stop if you want_." She didn't know what to think. What did this mean?

She liked Ron. Didn't she? If she did then why hadn't she pushed away already? Why was there something about Draco that made her want to kiss him back? This was all too confusing, she needed time to think. Draco saw this, kissing her lightly on her lips he put her on her feet, taking a step back he let her leave.


	13. all hail THE FUN OF NEW POTIONS

chapter**13  
** (all hail the fun of new potions)

* * *

Walking back to her room, Hermione ignored the stares she was getting, she had left dry and had returned soaking wet and in a towel. Shutting the door behind her and slumped onto her bed.

"This cannot be happening, it's Draco." Hermione still didn't have a handle on what had happened. Now it just felt like a dream, like it had happened to someone else and Hermione had only been watching. The thing that disturbed her the most was that she didn't know how she truly felt about this. Two months ago she would have punched Draco for even trying to do what he had done. But only twenty minutes ago, Hermione had been so willing to kiss him back. But why?

She liked Ron.

Unaware Hermione drifted off to sleep with these thoughts in her head.

* * *

It wasn't until the sharp pain in her arm did Hermione realise she had fallen asleep. Grumbling, she turned over ignoring whoever it was who was trying to wake her up.

"Hermione, come on you have to get up," she recognised the voice; it was Ginny. "You have to have breakfast and at this rate you won't even have enough time to change."

Hermione turned back over and opened her eyes, Ginny was standing over her bed with her hands on her hips. Hermione suddenly had a Mrs Weasley flash back. "Ginny what are you talking about?"

"Class starts in ten minutes, the boys told me to wake you up," Ginny tapped her watch.

Hermione sprung to life, grabbing a handful of clothes, she rushed towards the bathroom. "I completely forgot to set my alarm clock."

Fifteen minutes later Hermione was washed, dressed, fed and ready. Walking down to the dungeons had been more daunting than she would have imagined. She had never been late for a class in her whole schooling life. What was worse was that the first one had to be Snape's class. Hermione stopped in front of the door and gathered her nerves. Breathing out she knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a muffled voice.

Hermione breathed out once more then pushed open the door. Every face was turned to stare at her. Taking a few steps into the class she was confronted with the steely glare of Professor Snape.

"Oh how nice our Champion has finally given us the pleasure of her attendance, take a seat Miss Granger," Snape hissed.

Looking around, everyone was paired in two's and Harry was with her usual partner, Neville. The only person alone was Draco.

"_Of course._" Hermione screamed in her head.

"Now Miss Granger!" Snape glared, "that's fifty points from Gryffindor for being late, and another ten points for ignoring a simple instruction."

Snape turned around back to his desk with a satisfied smile on his lips. Hermione walked swiftly towards Draco's table, which was positioned in the second row to the right nearest to the ingredients cupboard. Hermione always wanted to sit on that table as you could see the board clearest and get to the cupboard fastest, therefore collect the best and freshest ingredients first. But Harry and Ron were adamant to seat in the back.

Dropping her things on the table Hermione started scribbling the instructions down. Draco said nothing but continued to watch her write, waiting patiently for her to finish. When she had, she turned and stared at him. "What?"

Draco looked at her for a second longer than returned to his notes, and pretended to re-read them. "Nothing."

Hermione scoffed to herself, did he really expect to her have made her mind up about everything already. Rubbing her eyes, Hermione turned to her own notes to read them. After reading them twice over. She turned back to Draco, who ignored her.

"What potion is this? I've never seen anything like it."

"Really," was all he said, and then proceeded to the storage cupboard.

Hermione left him to gather it all. "If he wants to act like a child then he can do it alone," Hermione remarked to herself.

Draco came back, arms filled with a dozen ingredients. He went to arranging them in order of when they would be added to the potion. "It's a new potion that some witch made, Snape told us to make it and determine if it should have been certified as an actual potion," Draco said clearly as to make it aware that he was not answering her in defeat but that she needed to know for the sake of his own grade.

"Thank you." Hermione placed her hand on top of his hand and squeezed. There was more to those two words then what anyone else would know.

He didn't look at her straight away, but when he did his face was one of understanding. She needed time to think, she was confused about what she felt. Draco squeezed her hand back lightly, then moved it away. Hermione understood as well. He would be patient but he wouldn't wait forever, he would eventually want an answer.

"So what does it do?" Hermione asked no completely prepared for the answer.

Draco started laughing under his breath. Hermione stared at him, a minute ago he had been so serious, now he was laughing. Strange. "What?"

Controlling himself, he schooled his face back to its normal composure, as other had started to look over, but Hermione could still the laughter in his eyes, and it was beautiful. At that moment if someone had asked her she would have picked Draco without hesitation.

"You're going to love this," Draco smiled. "It makes the person who drinks it express their truest and deepest thoughts."

"Really, like Veristuam?" Hermione was confused why make something that was already effective, and why would it make Draco laugh.

"Kind of," Draco continued. "But it's not the truth of a question, it's their..."

"Truest and deepest thoughts," Hermione finished. "What people keep in their hearts."

"Woo that is impressive," Hermione thought to herself, and then something clicked in her brain. "You said express, what do you mean by that?"

Draco smiled again. "They sing it." He cracked up laughing again, though hide it more carefully this time.

"They sing it," Hermione repeated. "Oh my god, it's their hearts song!"

"What?" This had gotten Draco attention and he had stopped laughing.

"Hmmm." Hermione was lost in thought, she turned to look at Draco. "Oh I read in a book somewhere I can't remember which one though, that everyone has a hearts song, and that it changes with the events in their lives, the emotions they feel."

"So?"

"It is the song of the heart, um, how can I put it to show the importance of this, erm, Harry's might be about how he truly feels about his life and everything that happened to him. You can bend the truth but you can bend what your heart feels. Does that make sense?," Hermione tried to explain.

"Oh," Draco had grasped what Hermione was trying to say. Then his face changed to horror. "OH! We have to drink it. Us, then we sing."

"I don't know, did Snape say we have to, I only assume that's the only way to see if it's effective," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Draco looked hesitatingly at the ingredients. "He said it would take a few weeks to make, so there's a good thing?"

"What was he hiding he didn't want people to know...that he didn't want me to know?" Hermione thought to herself.

They spent the rest of the class in silence, working on the potion that neither really wanted to make.

"What would happen when they had to drink this evil concoction?" Draco thought, looking over at the girl who was working tiresomely on cutting her ingredient anally even.


	14. all hail THE PAIN IN BEING HONEST

chapter**14  
** (all hail now the pain of being honest)

* * *

Having thought about Draco and Ron for two days straight, Hermione had given herself a migraine and decided to take it out on everything. Everybody thought it was just due to the up-coming task, but Ginny had a feeling there was something more to it.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ginny sat down next to her, who was gazing into the fire place. Hermione had been starring off again, thrifting through the thoughts of Draco and Ron. She was about to tell Ginny to sod off, when she caught the look she was getting. It was a look that Hermione had seen Mrs. Weasley give Fred and George countless times.

"Ginny I'm fine, really," she lied, Ginny didn't say anything she just continued to stare at Hermione knowing she was hiding something.

Hermione so wished she could tell her, she considered Ginny her bestfriend besides the boys. She decided looking into her concerned friends face that she would tell her the truth, well most of it anyway. Glancing around, Hermione saw that they were one of only a few in the common room. Most were still out at dinner. Leaning forward Hermione gestured for Ginny to do the same, "Draco wants to be serious."

Ginny looked at Hermione sharply analyzing her face, then shifted back in her chair. "I thought you two were already serious."

Hermione could hear more to the question then what had been said. Here was her chance to come out and tell her, "Yeah, but it's different, it's not the same as you and Harry."

Ginny smiled to herself before answering. "You're happy?"

Hermione wasn't sure if this was a question or a statement, she answered anyway. "Yes, but..."

"Then it's exactly like Harry and me, he makes me so happy," Ginny interrupted.

Hermione thought best to answer, when Ginny spoke again. "Hermione I haven't seen you this happy in such a long time, sometimes you're practically glowing and do you know when you glow?"

Hermione stared at the red-head dumb-founded, she glowed? When did she glow?

"When you were in his arms that first weekend at Hogsmeade, when you guys hold hands, when he enters a room, when he smiles...for merlins sake all the boy has to do is breath and you light up." Ginny was smiling for ear to ear.

"I do not," Hermione said a little unsure of herself, did she really?

"And you know what's better?" Ginny asked. "He does the exact same thing with you, Hermione you know how I feel about Draco, but by the that boy looks at you he would do anything for you."

Ginny shuffled forward in her chair again and took Hermione's hands in her own. "So what's wrong?"

Hermione looked up to her friend's face and realised she was right, there was nothing wrong, Draco was there now, while Ron was off playing with his _princess_.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione stood and headed out of the common room.

Walking to the dungeons Hermione thought of all the things she would say, but when she was suddenly standing in front of the Slytherin common room her mind went blank. It took her ten minutes to remember the password Draco had said last time she had been there. She was nervous, biting her bottom lip Hermione brushed down her skirt and flipped her hair and stepped through the portrait hole. No one looked up, though there weren't many students around. Hermione then realised she didn't know where Draco's room was. Feeling stupid, she scanned the room and noticed a brown haired fourth year heading towards her.

She looked Hermione straight in the eye. "First stairs to your right, fourth door on the left." Then she continued out of the dungeon.

Confused Hermione followed the directions and sighed in relief when she opened the door to find a blonde haired Slytherin sprawled across a queen sized bed with a leather bound journal being scribbled in. The bed took up most of the room, it was no surprise that Draco had a room all to himself. Hermione scoffed to herself the rich do get everything.

Hearing Hermione grey eyes looked up, she could have sworn she'd seen them smile, but his face remained that unreadable mask. Shuffling her feet awkwardly, she watched as he finished writing, placed the journal in his top draw and crawl off the bed leaving the fur rug he had been wrapped in on the bed.

_Of course he was only dressed in a pair of black slacks_, Hermione blinked. They were probably worth more than everything she was wearing, she mentally added. Her eyes drifted over his chest, marveling. How could he be so casual about being partially naked in front of her? She thought. Did he know the effect it had on her? Probably...Definitely.

Draco just stood there leaning against his four poster bed letting her soak in his naked chest. He watched her wring her hands and bite her bottom lip. She was nervous. Did she know the effect on him and how much he wanted to be the one biting that bottom lip? Probably not...Definitely not.

Draco was brought back to the room when Hermione finally spoke, "I didn't know you kept a journal?"

"Yes, well there's a lot you don't know about me." Draco took three quick strides and he had her trapped up against the door though he refrained from touching her, they were so close that when she breathed he could feel it against his chest.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" Draco whispered breathing on her cheek, he mentally laughed when her breathing hitched.

"I wanted to talk," she finally got out, why was he having this effect on her, her body, her senses? His smell was a drug. It was the close proximity she told herself and the fact that he was half naked didn't help.

"You've been ignoring me for two days and now you want to talk?" he replied leaning in, Hermione thought he was going to kiss her but he stopped merely a breath above her lips.

Hermione closed her eyes to avoid his penetrating gaze, it was true that she had ignored him but she had also ignored Ron. She wanted to think without any _influences_ distracting her. "I needed time to think."

When he didn't answer she opened her eyes and met grey orbs staring. "About?" he whispered while moving to smell her hair, still not touching her.

"You, Ron...us?" Hermione mumbled, clutching her fists to her sides.

Draco hummed into her ear, and then gently blew. A shiver ran up Hermione spine. "What have you concluded?"

Before Hermione could answer, Draco had shifted his weight, placing both hands on the door on either side of her face and was leaning over her again, yet still avoiding contact.

"That I am willing to admit that...that...that." Draco started gently leaning his weight against her his scent of oak and fresh air filled her senses, she snapped back when he encouraged her to continues. "That I may..."

"May?" he interrupted leaning in more.

"That I _do_," she corrected, "like you."

"Hmmm, really," he whispered against her neck.

"Ye..ye-yes." Her breath hitched in her throat as Draco started kissing her neck.

Hermione didn't know how but her hands had found their way to Draco's hair and were playing through it. It wasn't until a moan escaped her lips did Draco's hands move from beside her face and were around her waist and his mouth found hers. He pushed so hard against her lips, she thought they would bruise, then he started biting on her bottom lip. She opened her lips to him and let him fill her mouth. She had no words to describe it. They had kissed before but it had always been for show, except for that night in the prefect's bathroom. Draco never had this hunger, this passion in his kisses before. Hermione knew that if she didn't stop him now, she never would. Moving her hands she worked them down to his exposed chest and gently pushed, breaking their kiss.

When he opened his eyes, Draco looked worried and there was something else Hermione had never seen; fear. He was worried he'd done something wrong, scared he'd ruin it. She didn't want to hurt his feelings and was about to say that he did nothing wrong when she noticed she still had her hands on his chest. Looking him over, her hands started gliding over his fit stomach then back, only brushing her finger tips across the bridge of his chest and over his shoulders.

Hermione nearly became lost in him again, when she saw Draco's eyes darken over with pure lust. Glancing around the room for something to distract her, her eyes landed on a silver picture frame of a lady. She had pale skin so clear Hermione doubted if she had ever had a single blemish. Silver grey hair was wrapped up in a loose bun, curls feel strategically around her face. She was breath-taking, Hermione only wondered how stunning she had of been thirty years before that photo had been taken.

Hermione locked eyes with the eyes in the photo, their face was smiling so brightly, but her eyes were hiding a deeper sadness. Hermione would have almost said regret. She didn't understand why, until she took in the whole photo. The lady was sitting in a leather arm chair cradling a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket, he couldn't have been more than two weeks old, but the silver blonde hair was undeniable Draco's. The thing that confused Hermione the most was why the lady was sad, and why the photo wasn't moving; it was a Muggle photo.

The seventeen year old Draco watched Hermione stare off into nothing. He had only realised she was not with him when her hands had stopped and remained rested on his chest, not that he minded but when he had looked at her, her eyes had been glazed over in thought. This was a bad sign; she was already rethinking their relationship, _great_.

Draco's shift of weight beneath her hands brought Hermione out of her daze. She realized she didn't know who that woman was and she didn't know why, now looking around the entire room; her photo was the only personal object that Draco owned. She didn't know him as well as she thought she did, and until she did they would go no further, Hermione told herself.

"Draco?"

"Hmm"

"I think we should stop."

He took a step back, Hermione's hands slipped from his naked skin, "Why?" Hurt flashed across his eyes and then his mask was placed up. Hermione grabbed for his hands.

"Because you do that, you mask your true feelings and I don't know why?" Draco made to pull away again, but Hermione gripped tighter.

"Draco I want to get to know you first and I want you to get to know me as well."

"I don't understand." Draco pulled his hands free and walked over to the bed. "You know me..."

"You even said I don't know everything about you, I want to get to know _you_, the real you, the one that hides behind those eyes," Hermione interrupted taking a step closer.

"What do you want to know?" Draco leaned back on his elbows, smirking.

God, the only way he knew how to deal with anything was to result to sex Hermione thought. Hermione closed the gap between them, Draco's smirk widened but instead of going to him she flopped down on the bed next to him. Hermione rolled over onto her stomach, and perched herself on her elbows. "Well, I don't actually know that much about you, besides that you're _Draco Malfoy!_"

Draco smiled at the way she emphasized his name as though he was important, but it wasn't the fact that he was important that made him smile, he already knew that, it was that she thought he was important. Draco was interrupted from his thought when Hermione spoke again.

"Hmmm," he mumbled, having not heard her.

"What's your favourite colour?"

Without hesitation Draco answered, "Green"

"Why do you wa..." Draco stopped when he saw Hermione frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hermione lied, placing her head in her hands and played with her tie.

"Hermione what's..."

"You didn't even blink," Hermione shrieked. "That's such a text book Slytherin answer."

"Green!" she scoffed, returning her attention back to her tie.

Draco just stared at her, he hadn't even thought about it, it just came out. Whenever someone asked he always said green. He was Slytherin. Now that he thought about it he didn't much like it that much, only that dark green in silk suited his skin, it made it look smooth and perfect.

What was his favourite colour?

This time again without thinking, an image popped into his head. It was a beautiful blue dress. He'd seen this dress before, Hermione had worn it to a fourth year formal thing, the Muggle Studies class had organised.

"Blue," Draco whispered.

Hermione looked up from her tie. "What?"

"My favourite colour is blue," Draco answered.

Hermione's face lit up, her skin was glowing. He had never seen her this happy before, not even with Potter and Weasley. All he did was answer a question. Women!

"Okay, what's your favourite meal?" Hermione asked now on her knees, practically bouncing from excitement.

Draco thought about this for awhile. " I think spaghetti."

"Really, I would of pegged you as a steak kind of guy," Hermione said, "Why spaghetti?"

"When I was nine my parents took me to Italy and we were out shopping and Mum, Dad and I were all starving and the only place we could fine was this little family owned pizza place. We looked over the menu and I didn't see anything I wanted, I felt like spaghetti, but it wasn't there. So I cracked it. My father asked if the chef could make it anyway, the waitress said no, so I cracked it so more. I had no idea that the whole time the owner's wife was watching me from behind the counter. In the end I ordered a pizza and sat there sulking. Fifteen minutes later the wife came out with a bowl of spaghetti and said "here you go love, wouldn't want this beautiful boy upset," in a thick Italian accent. It was the best spaghetti I have ever had." The whole time Draco had told his story Hermione had listened completely engulfed in what he was saying.

"What about you?" Draco shuffled back so he could see her face.

"H'uh," Hermione blinked, confused.

"What's your favourite colour and meal?" Draco asked

"Oh!" Hermione laid down on her stomach again, and held her head in her hands. "My favourite colour is…" She was about to say red, but stopped she had exploded at him for doing the exact same thing, looking up she met silver-grey eyes.

That's what her favourite colour was silver-grey.

"Purple, my favourite colour is purple and my favourite meal is probably…um honestly McDonald's." Hermione laughed trying to hide her face, if only Harry had heard her say that.

"McDonald's?" Draco frowned. "What's that?"

"It's a Muggle thing." Hermione didn't think he would want to hear anything on her Muggle life, so she didn't elaborate.

"Yeah and?" Draco waited for her to continue, he smiled to himself at her surprised face.

"And…um it's an American franchise, take away restaurant…erm what I mean is you go in and order your meal and leave with it. You can eat it there if you want but mostly people leave," Hermione explained.

"So you don't sit down to eat." Draco sounded disgusted but Hermione only laughed.

"You can at home, most people go through the drive thru in their cars." Hermione was still laughing.

"What can you buy from there?"

Hermione stopped laughing., "You can get hamburgers, French fries and soda, and other stuff. My family practically lived on it when we went to America for a holiday. If they had it in London I'd probably be the size of a bus."

Draco frowned at that.

"What?"

"I don't think I like_ this_ McDonald's," he grumbled.

"Why?"

Draco then mumbled something Hermione couldn't hear. "What?"

This time he only mumbled it a little bit louder, but she still couldn't get any understanding out of it. "What?" she repeated.

"I LIKE YOUR BODY THE WAY IT IS!" Draco shouted.

"Oh," Hermione gasped, but seeing Draco's embarrassment at being so honest with his true feelings, thought quick to fix it. "Lucky that place is all the way in Italy, cause I like your body _exactly_ as it is." Hermione's eyes drifted over his chest, "and too much pasta would just ruin it."

"Well aren't you just lucky." Draco smirked regaining his arrogant composure. Hermione didn't mind he had at least been honest with her, he like her body. She giggled to herself. They continued passing questions between them until they fell asleep deep into the night


	15. all hail THOSE STORMY GREY EYES

chapter**15  
** (all hail those stormy grey eyes)

* * *

The morning light came through the dark curtains spraying colours of green across the dark room. Hermione woke feeling disorientated not used to the unusual light. Peeling her eyes open she glanced around for the source and saw the small windows above the bed which looked out to the depth the lake. She realized then that she must have fallen asleep last night in Draco's room. Just when she was about to look where Draco was she felt the neglected arm around her waist tighten its hold on her. Hermione's body unconsciously stiffen to such an affectionate position.

Looking down, Hermione saw the slender hand that wrapped around her. It looked so smooth and regal, not the rough hands you would expect of an athlete. She was momentarily horrified when her body again on its own violation relaxed, cupping her body against Draco's. The warmth that radiated from him was comforting. Hermione took his hand in hers and started stroking his knuckles with her thumb. She could have lain there all day just lying in his warmth.

Being Hermione her mind began to wonder to the night before. She had been extremely pleased with Draco for opening up, but she was still yet to see behind those silver-grey eyes. She thought she had seen cracks in his armor but they were gone the moment she saw them. Sighing to herself she realized that though he had told her many things she didn't already know, she still did not know _him. _

Resigning to the fact that she may never see the real Draco she reluctantly let go of his hand and sat up. Glancing over her shoulder, she did a double take when she saw what had been lying next to her. Draco's blonde hair was sprawled across his pillow and face. Oh his face Hermione thought. She had just received what she had been looking for. Right there was the real Draco who had been peacefully sleeping with her in his arms.

The green light making him like ethereal, she could not look away. His face was raw, not hidden behind that careful mask. Though still free of any emotion. Leaning forward Hermione brushed his hair away from his face, feeling his smooth skin beneath her fingertips. Cupping his cheek she traced his jaw with her thumb and just looked at him.

"You really are beautiful," Hermione whispered placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Getting to her feet she never took her eyes off him. "This is the boy I want. Why? Why won't you show me this?"

Turning away Hermione came face to face with sad silver-grey eyes, she had been too afraid to ask Draco who she was, afraid he would refuse to answer, she had believed he had opened up so much for her, she didn't want to push. Now she wondered why she had been so afraid he hadn't shown her anything yet.

Her hand moved up to wipe away the tear that had escaped. "Why?" she whispered.

* * *

Draco had been awake for hours just holding her, breathing her in, loving having her so close to him. Tightening his hold her he was about to drift back to sleep, when he felt the body next to him stiffen. She had woken up and realized where she was, and that he was holding her. If her response to that was to stiffen it was not a good sign. Draco nearly started worrying when she leaned in closer against his body. It nearly tore a grasp from his lips, he stopped himself when he felt her take his hand and start gently stoking his knuckles. A smile crawled across his lips. Again he was drifting back to sleep when he felt her release his hand and the weight in the bed shift. She was getting up, he thought. But then realized she had just sat up.

Draco was about open his eyes to look at her, when he felt her brush his hair out of his face and cup his cheek. She started rubbing his jaw; he wanted to lean into her touch but stopped when he heard her speak.

"You really are beautiful."

Those words stopped his heart, they were soft and shaky. Draco had been told he was beautiful all his life but it had always been said as a way of flirting or someone stating a fact. But Hermione had said it with such tenderness, that she truly believed he was beautiful… in more than appearance. Draco had never been spoken to like that before not even by his own mother. He was brought back to room when he felt Hermione gently place a chaste kiss on his lips and then stand, he heard her speak again.

"This is the boy I want. Why? Why won't you show me this?" Her voice was still shaky, it was filled with that same tenderness but now there was a defeated sadness to it.

It wasn't until he heard her give an almost silent sob did he realize she was crying. Opening his eyes, he saw her staring at his one prized possession.

"Why?" she whispered again

Not moving he just watched her trace the edge of the frame with her thumb the same way she had against his face moments before. It wasn't until he tasted the salty bitterness touch his lips did he noticed that he had shed a tear. She wanted him to show himself and he had thought he had, but now knew along with her that he hadn't and that it hurt her. Even watching her now, he didn't know the extent to which it had hurt her.

Wiping the tear away, he went and stood behind her. "It's my grandmother," he breathed against her neck.

Startled she spun around, her face streaked with tears. This time it was Draco who cupped her face and rubbed his thumb along her jaw. Staring into her eyes he knew that she was trying to see cracks in his mask. He knew it was there but he never put it on, it had become his face. And staring at her, he wished he could remove it but knew that if he did he would never get it back and he needed it, not to show the world that he was an arrogant pure-blood, or to hide his true emotions, his true self…but to survive.

It was the mask that had kept him alive so many years living with his father, and it the mask that had helped him to live at Hogwarts, and it was this mask that had made him stand in front of Voldemort and not die.

And staring at her now, he knew that he would have given it up to just show her himself, the real him but he knew he couldn't. So he decided to show just a little to tell her he was trying, but that it would just take some time, but if she would wait he would try. For her he would try.

Staring up into those silver-grey eyes, she saw him thinking, she remember when she'd first seen him think this why. The way he would hold his hair in his hand, but this time it was her face he held. Oh how she wished she knew what he was thinking, to know if he was thinking of her or if he was thinking of something completely different, just to know what he was thinking. It was between a blink that those stormy eyes changed, the mask had not dropped, but his eyes were open to her, truly open, open to the emotion he was feeling right then in that moment, and it took her breath in a sharp gasp. He looked at her through those eyes with such warmth, a gentle kind of love that she had never seen before. He was trying, trying for her, trying to give her what she wanted and in that moment it was enough. He had opened up to her, as tiny as it was, to Hermione he had handed her his heart and she would take if he asked.

With that the tears flowed down her skin to land against his hand. Leaning against him her arms circled around his neck and she hugged him with all that she was feeling. His hand dropped from her face and wrapped around her waist in return. He held her as close as he could, burying his face in her neck. He heard her whisper "Thank you" into his ear and he hugged her tighter still, a tear falling from his eye, she knew what it had taken for him to give her only that and still she appreciated it more than he knew.

And there they stood encircled in each other arms by the eerie green light being illuminated by the lake. Tears of joy and sadness rolling down their cheeks, as they realized that things between them had changed and even if they wanted to they could not go back.


	16. all hail REJECTIONS

chapter**16  
** (all hail rejections)

* * *

Still entwined, the door opened silently. A cough brought them apart.

"Draco, your floo has opened," Blaise said clearly, his eyes avoiding Hermione as though she wasn't there.

Draco only nodded and Blaise shut the door. Turning to Hermione a smile light on his face. "Would you like to meet her?" Draco asked motioning towards the picture frame.

"What!" Hermione gasped finally grasping what he was asking. He wanted her to go to Malfoy Manor to meet his Grandmother, was he insane?

"Do you want to meet my Grandmother?" Draco repeated his heavy eyes on her watching every inch of her face.

"Oh Draco, are you sure?"

Silence fell on the room as Draco sighed out and moved away from Hermione towards the tall cupboard near the door.

"Draco I just want you to be sure and not just try to give me what you think I want," Hermione stepped closer but refrained from touching him.

Opening the middle draw Draco pulled out a pair of black slacks and dark green socks. Turning back to Hermione, Draco weaved around her to the foot of the bed, ignoring her statement.

"Draco, please!" Hermione whispered

Draco continued to ignore her and moved to remove his green silk pyjamas; he had changed into during the night. Opening her mouth to speak, Hermione closed it with a snap as she watched Draco strip, though she had seen him this naked before it was still breath taking as ever. Seeing Hermione's reaction to his body from the corner of his eye, he smiled to himself. Pulling the last sock on Draco pulled his black leather shoes over and continued getting dressed. Controlling herself, Hermione closed her eyes, let a breath out and opened them again to an empty space.

Glancing around Hermione found Draco in front of the wardrobe slipping a muscular arm through a tailored long sleeved dress shirt, all the same Draco managed to find a way of making them look casual as if that's all he would wear, which he did. It was his trademark deep green colour that reflected on his face, the pale skin appeared to be the definition of perfection. Giving the impression of it never having had a blemish or spot.

Thinking about it Hermione realised she had never once seen him with a blemish; she would have to ask how he managed that, but later. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Draco started buttoning up the shirt. Hermione reluctantly moved in front of him, trying to draw his attention. When Draco avoided her eyes, Hermione knelt down on the back of her heels resting her hands on the back of his knees to steady herself. Staring up into those stormy grey eyes Hermione wished she'd just said yes.

"Draco I said last night that I didn't want to rush this, I want to get to know you before everything else."

Still getting no response Hermione continued, "Draco please, don't shut me out again," she squeezed hard against his legs, finally gaining eye contact, "Draco please," she begged.

"You said you wanted to know me, to understand me, well this woman practically raised me. She is the one who gave me my morals and values of substantial wealth over my father's which were just wealth and blood, she is the most important person in my life and I wanted to share that with you. None of my friends have met her but you, you I wanted to and you stand there and say let's not rush it, but at the same time don't push me out again. Again? All I do is try for you but it's never enough. WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Draco stood abruptly pushing Hermione off him forcing her back before she feel.

Quickly getting to her feet Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him back to her, wrapping her arms around his neck before he could get out of her reach.

"I want you, that's all," she breathed above his lips.

With that Draco pilled her tight against his body, closing the distance between their lips. He moved rough and sharp, taking Hermione by surprise, she was used to him being gentle. Draco bite down on her bottom lip, the only way to avoid drawing blood was to open her mouth to him. The kiss was so hard Hermione thought it would bruise. She wasn't sure if she liked this side of Draco, he was pushing the boundaries of pleasure and pain. Against her will a moan escaped her mouth; well her body thought it was still pleasurable. Draco dug his nails into her sides, and then broke the kiss. Leaning against his arms Hermione watched his face.

Eyes still closed Draco stepped back, "Yes but what do you want FROM me?" Draco opened his eyes the mask back up as hard as ever.

Hermione felt heavy in the chest at his eyes being closed to her once again. Draco swiftly moved around her to the bedside table, opening the top draw. Hermione saw the journal he had been writing in the night before and for a heartbeat she thought he was about to take it out but instead he grabbed an older looking leather bound journal underneath. Instead of being black this one had changed to a faded grey, a leather thong tied around it keeping it together. The draw shut with a snap, walking to the door Draco passed Hermione the book. "Here get to know me this way, it doesn't argue back and if you don't like something feel free to rip it out."

Holding the journal Hermione turned towards the door; Draco's back facing her, his hand motionless on the handle. "Who would of known _you_ of all people liked it a bit rough," his voice dripped with disdain and hatred. It was the voice Hermione had forgotten. It was the voice he had used on her for the past six years.

Before she could reply he was gone, leaving her standing alone in his room holding his old journal when only moments before they had been crying together.

Falling to her knees Hermione started to cry clutching the leather book, "Draco…please!" she whispered.

* * *

One the other side of the door Draco had slumped against it, holding back the tears that were trying to escape at the sound of Hermione weeping in his room.

"Hermione…please!" Draco whispered, before composing himself and walking off.


	17. all hail EMOTIONS OF THE WRITTEN WORD

chapter**17  
** (all hail emotions of the written word)

* * *

"Hermione, are you sure you're doing?" Ginny asked, watching her friend sit on her bed. She had screamed for everyone to leave, except her. Then had been silent since staring at the journal she had brought with her.

"Hmmm," Hermione gazed up into worried blue orbs filled with worry, "Oh yeah I'm fine Gin," then went back to staring at the journal.

"Yes, that was real convincing. What's going on?" Ginny picked up the book, Hermione's eyes following it, "and who's this belong with? I've never seen _you_ write in it?"

"It's Draco's," Hermione said meeting Ginny's gaze again.

Ginny made an O shape with her mouth, and then shut it. Her eyes now staring at the leather journal, "so…he just gave this t you?" she whispered.

Before Hermione could reply Ginny started laughing, "Draco Malfoy has diary, how cute!" she shrieked.

Hermione frowned, and then seeing that it was in fact funny started laughing as well.

When the laughter died down, the two girls were again solemn.

"We had a fight and he said this was the best way for me to understand," Hermione explained.

"Hermione…"

"…that it wouldn't argue back and that if there was something I didn't like I could rip it out," Hermione continued.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny said dropping the book and going to her friend, wrapping her arms around sobbing form.

"I can't bring myself to read it Ginny," Hermione sobbed.

"Oh but it would have good things in it about you."

"No, it's not this years and he seemed so...so…," Hermione got out before breaking doing into tears again.

Ginny pulled Hermione closer cradling her, she rocked her back and forth until her sobbing slowed and she was left gasping.

"Could you read it to me?"

"Hermione, are you sure?"

"Please," she pleaded against Ginny's shoulder.

Re-arranging themselves on the bed, Hermione rest against the headboard cuddling a pillow, Ginny sat at her feet the journal in her hand.

"Okay, were do you want me to start?" Ginny pulled at the leather thong.

"Anywhere."

"The start it is then," Ginny flicked past two blank pages before finding black script neatly written across the page.

Ginny frowned down at the page.

"What!" Hermione squeaked behind the pillow.

"It's a poem," Ginny stated, "Did you know he wrote poetry?"

Hermione shook her head, "well?"

The redhead looked confused for a seconding, Hermione stared at her, "oh yeah," she jumped slightly turning back to the journal.

Hermione heard Ginny read of the poem;

"My_ depression inside, _  
_Contains all that I hide, _  
_my sadness all the while, _  
_Hidden beneath a smug smile_,"

Then half way through it changed, and Draco's smooth voice rolled through her head. Unlike Ginny's neutral voice, his words were filled with bitter emotion. There was a past behind them that Ginny could not read.

"But_ in my tainted smile no-one, _  
_Could see._  
_The true depth of me, _  
_Hidden so long in the hollow of my soul._  
_My true self breaks out and my story is told. _"

"Wow that was deep, are you sure you want me to read the rest. I have a feeling it's going to be really personal, and honestly I don't want to know how Malfoy's mind works," Ginny was looking at Hermione with the need for escape written on her face.

She didn't want to know the soft and gooey centre of Draco. It's harder to hate something that seems human, when before they only took up space.

Ginny was right though it did seem like it was going to be really personal and she was sure if _she_ wanted to share that side of Draco.

"No, you're right; I have to do this myself. Thanks Gin," Hermione said gaining some of her usual confidence back.

"Okay, I'll keep the girls away as long as you need," Ginny closed the door behind her.

Taking a deep breath Hermione leaned forward and gently laid her finder around the leather and pulled it closer, still open on the first page.

She re-read the poem, telling herself that she needed to do this to understand.

Her eyes tightly shut Hermione turned the page, then opened them again and saw his neat scripted sprawled across the page.

Looking at the top, she found no date or dear diary. Nothing, it was just went straight into his thoughts.

She was reluctant to jump right in, unsure of what she would be in the middle of.

"Oh this is truly ridiculous Hermione," she scolded to herself.

Gazing across the page, Hermione started reading the closed thoughts.

"Today_ for some reason I remember when I was little, probably seven, my Grandmother would always take my hand, touch my hair, and hold me close. She was always there, by my side. Night and day. Through it all. We shared the laughter, and we shared the tears. At such a young age I was caught in the eye of the storm of family, blood and obligation. "_

Hermione was struck by how deep his words were not the words themselves or even the meaning, but the fact that Draco had expressed them and about his Grandmother.

Turning the page, Hermione skimmed the words about; school, quidditch and his fellow Slytherins. There was a small entry of a rather detailed incident with Pansy.

Hermione trying to forget the vivid image in her head, she flicked the page again and found another entry on his grandmother.

"When_ I look at my life and how some pieces_ _just fall apart. There was one person who always made it all right._

_When I saw how my path seemed to end before it had began. My Grandmother just told me, "The state of your heart, the place where you are, the place you will go is all written in the star. So just let it be. "_

_She said, "Don't be afraid, I'll always be by your side through, the laughter and the pain. Together we'll fight," and she did not lie._

_And then when things reached it hardest, somehow you always knew, and you would send a letter, and it would say, "Draco you've made a few mistakes, like all people do. If you go the easy way, it will just get worse for you, so try for the hard road, put in some effort and maybe, just maybe it'll be just fine."_

_That letter kept, keeps, me going through the things I can't take. To hear the words f advice from some who cares. "_

The importance of Draco's Grandmother in his life was now becoming more apparent. As Hermione continued to read she found five more entries on the next four pages, devoted his Gran, some half pages long, some just words of advice sent through to him.

The contrast from love to hatred between entries was made all the more obvious the Draco _needed_ his Grandmother for emotion strength and support.

The sharp and sometime painful words of her and her friends started to wane on Hermione, her chest becoming tight every time her eyes swept across hastily written words of hatred. The ink bolting and spattering across the age from the pressure put on the quill.

"Today_ the Golden Trio were at it again, cliché as it may sound._

_Through I'm proud of my temper spat. Know-it-all Granger getting on my last nerve, got the burn of it. But she didn't even retaliate; she just turned her back, though all's she done is lick my fuse._

_Because they do whatever they please and that really frustrates me. _

_They are what I despise. Everyone's been telling me, "they're got one up on me," but how?_

_All they do is run, but they can't hide. Their blood is tainted, un-pure, unclean._

_One thing keeps bugging me. How do they keep slipping through all the cracks, scar-head with his sidekicks" blood traitor and the Mudblood?_

_I need to change my tactics, my plans. I need to start playing the game like those three do. " _

Hermione pulled back. The journal slipping from her hands, the pages fluttered across to where another leather thong was placed to mark the page.

Not noticing Hermione thought to herself, "he hated me once, why the sudden change? It was too sudden."

Looking down at the page, Hermione's eyes traced the words of a poem; the title grasped her attention. Blinking, she pulled the book closer again and re-read the entry properly.

It was nearly at the back of the journal and it had the title of the poem written in neatly written capitals.

"HOGWARTS_ CHAMPION_

_I've been sneaking glances_  
_and writing lines about you._  
_You know how I am and, _  
_obviously I know I'm worth more_  
_than you._

_She's not the girl, _  
_I'm supposed to be chasing after._  
_Wishing her eyes would just reach_  
_mine._

_Please this is not who I'm after._

_I can't begin to explain this, _  
_infatuation I've grown._  
_You're now tainting our old hatred_  
_and loathing, _  
_with just your smile._

_Sometimes it's hard to remember, _  
_I'm supposed to hate you._ "

Shocked, Hermione impulsively flicked back the pages finding numerous entries written on her and Draco's growing attention and feelings for her.

One had "_I HATE HER _"scribbled madly; ink splattered everywhere, after that, when he had calmed down, he had continued in his normal script.

"I_ worry so much that there's something wrong with me, but then something says "why worry?"…well BECAUSE it's KILLING ME to remember what SHE did!_

_Making me believe all the things I've done were wrong._

_I just need to forget. "_

Her breathing becoming ragged, Hermione continued searching, stopping when she found another one.

"Simple_ things that made her ran away, made my heart skip a beat. My lips were sealed only to hurt her. Tears fall down her face; this site is now bittersweet._

_Watching the way you cry. A year gone and something has past. "_

After flicking and not finding anymore, Hermione went back to the last entry she read, "What did that mean; a year has passed gone and something has past."

Thinking back. It hit heroine in the face, his father was sent to Azkaban a year ago from when he wrote it.

Draco started seeing himself change without his father's constant influence.

Holding back a sob, Hermione moved back to the poem, "Hogwarts Champion", reading it again. She couldn't believe it. Hermione had a distant memory of Draco being all over Natalia that day, but there was not one mention of her in the entire journal...well that she had read.

Turning the page, Hermione frowned.

It was blank.

Flipping the pages, she thought the rest of the journal was blank but coming to the end her eyes landed on the now familiar handwriting.

It was only a small entry but whilst reading Hermione felt the bitter feeling behind her eyes. Closing them shut tight, she steadied her breathing, and then re-read his sentiments.

"I've_ gone too far to come back now, but you don't have a clue. You don't know what you do to me._

_You're everywhere inside my head. Even when I'm alone I hear your mellow drone. I can't escape your incessant whine, when it sounds like you "scream" it across the room at me. No, I can't escape your insipid voice; it gets stuck in my head with its sweet sound._

_It hurts my chest from keeping my heart from falling. "_

The held back tears fell down her cheeks.

Long before they'd started to "_date_", Draco had known that he was falling for her, that his feelings were deeper than what he made them appear.

It was strange to Hermione to think of Draco watching her, which from this words, and poems he had been. Against his will he had been drawn to her, he tried to fight it but fail.

That night... Draco's voice came screaming into her head.

"Malfoy!"  
_"What can I do for you?"  
"You crashed into me before,"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?"  
"Hope I broke something,_"  
"Looky here, a Malfoy with no snide remark on the tip of the tongue"

"_What's wrong Granger?",_ those words rang in her head, she should of noticed that something was different, no way would the Draco she had known for the past six year ask her what was wrong. Merlin!

Scared, Hermione had to fight with herself to turn the page again, not wanting to see what she would find there.

It was blank.

Sighing she turned the page again;

And again,

And again.

Hermione felt her stomach drop when the next page hand ink scrawled across it, preparing herself for what it could, and would say, she read.

"I'm_ an idiot, why did I ever agree to this, I can't do it. She thinks I'm pretending, how hard it is to pretend to pretend. To sit there and set rules of how we're to act together when all I want is to tell her...who's stupid idea was it to go to Hogsmeade, it just made things...ahhh...I can't even think straight._

_I thought I'd drop her easily once this was done, but as more time goes I see that it's not going to be. She burrowed like a summer tic. She invaded my sleep and confused my dreams, turned my nights to sleepless nights spent wondering why._

_I never let love in, so I could keep my heart from being hurt again. The longer I live with this feeling, I more I start to feel._

_It crept up on me and I can't kill it, although I try, oh I try. Well, doesn't she see I'm falling for her?_

_Don't want to love her but I think I'm already starting to. "_

Before she could register what he'd written Hermione flicked the page, again a black page, turning till she found what she was looking for, she continued to read only to make it worse, the shed tears falling down unnoticed.

" _Finally figured out that bloody noise, mermaids of everything that it could have been it was a mermaid's song...I kissed her, and no-one was around, for a moment I thought she was going to go along, that she felt the same. But then she pulled away, and the look on her face broke my heart. She was confused; she had no idea, no idea. _

_She needs time, I understand but sometimes I wish she would just close her eyes and make believe this is where she wants to be. Forgetting all the memories, to forget who I used to be and concentrate on who I am. Just for now, it's never too late._

_Because pretty soon she'll get what she wants, and she won't remember a thing of what was us, I'll just be a distant memory._

_My hearts being wasted on her._

_I've never been so used as she's using me. I'll just call me her little decoy. Shouldn't feel too blue. I already knew. I was only ever her little decoy._

_She lives her life inside a dream, time is changing everything between her and me. She's starting to forget all the bad memories, but I can't stay and she knows I just can't wait for her to finally see that I'm right here and his not._

_Oh, but I'm not sorry at all, I won't be sorry at all, given the chance I'd do it all over again. "_

Her hands flying to her face Hermione wept, for how long she was unsure, she wept till she could produce no tears.

Curled in a ball, a thousand thoughts raced through her head.

"She'd ruined her only chance, Draco knew what he'd written and he wanted to show what she was missing out on what she was giving up."

"No wonder he was getting so angry, all he wanted was to be with her, and she kept asking things of him, she needed this and that for it to be okay for them to be together, not just him, which is all he needed from her. Oh god she'd lost him."

"But she never had him, it was just pretend, she wanted Ron...didn't she? Yes... she wasn't sure. If Draco wanted just her, why was he getting so angry this was her, she analysed everything, if he knew her he would know that, but he didn't know her that well, which was her whole point they were only just started to know that small things, the quirky things. It wasn't her fault...or was it."

More thoughts came and went, the blame going from one to the other.

* * *

Hermione had been unaware she'd fallen asleep, until Ginny roughly shook her.

"Hermione you have to get ready, the second tasks in an hour," Hermione woke fully with the click of the door closing.

Looking around her room, her eyes landed on the journal, still open to the last page she'd read. Drawing her eyes away from it, Hermione got up and got ready.

* * *

Fully dressed and ready, Hermione had fifteen minutes to spare, the minute that realization pass through her mind, her eyes flashed back to the journal she had be blatantly ignoring whilst getting dressed.

Impulsively grabbing it, she proceeded out of the Gryffindor Tower and made her way down to the Slytherin dungeons.

Without thinking her feet took her to her destination, while she flipped through the leather book finding the page she wanted to talk to _him_ about.

Saying the password, Hermione entered the Slytherin common room. A few heads looked up, but no one said anything as she made her was to Draco's room.

Just before she reached his door, she noticed that there was another page, stopping in front of it; she read the last entry in the journal.

"_If tomorrow never comes,  
I would want just one thing.  
I would tell it to the stars and the sun.  
I would write it for the world to see,  
that's it's you.  
The light changes when you're in the room,  
just because it's you._

_If tomorrow never comes,  
I would want just one wish.  
To kiss your quiet mouth.  
Trace the steps with my fingertips,  
all over you._

_If tomorrow never comes,  
I would want just one wish  
Oh how I wish that I could tell you that  
I know love you. "_

The loud muffled sounds of the commentator's voice boomed over head, ripping the last page out, Hermione pushed the journal under the door and raced to the lake.


	18. all hail THE SECOND TASK

chapter**18  
** (all hail second task)

* * *

Natalia again paced nervously back and forth in front of the lake. Hermione was late, and Taya was missing. She needed her friend; she needed her clear head, her telling her to 'calm down' and such little things.

As the loud voice boomed over head, it muffed by Natalia's busy thoughts, Hermione came running up. Still fully clothed.

Frowning, Natalia glanced around questioningly, silently trying to tell Hermione to her, herself survey the area.

Hermione simply shock her head, folded something she was holding and shoved it into her pocket.

The voice overhead stopped its incoherent words, as Dumbledore stepped forward, whose eyebrow raised the slightest amount that no-one noticed, the Headmasters hidden anticipation at what his Champion was about to do, still fully clothed.

'Champions please stand in the designated areas,' Dumbledore's voice echoed across the lake, his wand pressed gently against his neck.

The four students arranged themselves, all fidgeting in their own secret ways. Durmstrang's champion Jaeson was bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, taking deep breathes in and out. An athletics method of relaxation.

Miss LeBuff was casually patting the sides of her things, airing the look of being at perfect ease.

Natalia Heart was the epitome of cool and collected, nothing stood amiss, except the small patient tap of her foot. A

As for Hermione Granger, she could have been anywhere and only her friends and close family could see her tell-tale sign.

A she bit down on her bottom, Hermione looked at the podium they were standing on. It was a good five meters from the water and they were expected to jump that. Hermione was broken from her reserve, when Dumbledore spoke again.

'Champions on bang you may jump and go ahead with the second task,' he smiled, his eyes twinkling.

BANG!

A rush of activity preceded the sound, in a small amount of time.

First of all everyone gaped, champions included, as Natalia instantly jumped gracefully from the podium, twisting in mid-air her skin was replaced with silky fear and a midnight black seal glided through the surface of the water, swimming away.

Hermione being the first of the champions to regain her senses lifted her wand, rotating her arms, the full length of her body, once anti-clockwise, then twice clockwise. On the second rotation of her wand Hermione shouted 'Obduco Ad-Pallium'.

A gush of wind swept through her hair as it swirled down into the depth of the lake creating a passage way like tunnel in the water.

Turning a quick glance to her beaming Headmaster, Hermione jumped down the air-bound tube, feeling the air beneath her, she was soon surrounded by water. Finding her feet she sprinted down the tunnel, ignoring the creature banging against her tunnel.

Hermione prided herself in her sense of direction as she felt the passage twisted and turned on the bottom of the lake.

Hermione just ran and ran. It felt like hours, but it could only been minutes, Hermione's calves were burning from her unnatural speed, but she gave it no noticed as she saw a black form becoming clearer in her line of sight.

Now having a goal, in no time at all the full figure of the seal came into view. It was truly beautiful, watching it slice through the water; Hermione wondered then how she had caught up so easily. That's when she saw the cluster of small creatures clinging to the seal's tail. Instead of focusing on speed, the seal was more worried with removing the nuisance to its back fin.

Taking the advantage Hermione willed herself to speed up.

Thinking she had to been near the end, a voice rang out through the tunnel. Hermione's head snapping up she saw Harry run up.

Knowing that if she stopped, she would not be able to get her legs to work again, slowed her pace until the boy was close enough then pivoted on the stop turning back the way she had come.

'Harry come on, Natalia was _just _behind,' she shouted over her shoulder, no sooner had she said then was Harry sprinting next to her with a huge grin on his face.

'What?' she puffed

Harry just smirked smugly.

'Harry Potter, if you don't tell me?' Hermione scolded, as the black seal glided pace, she unconsciously sped up.

Keeping up with her, he was amazed at her stamina, 'I feel _soo_ special,' he mocked kindly.

She her glared at him, he continued, 'I'm one person you would sorely miss.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, when her best friend continued to grin from ear-to-ear, 'Honestly Harry, you're not going to get all emotional on me now, cause this really isn't the time for you to find your sensitive side.'

Unable to reply, Harry just grinned some more, he didn't know how she was able to talk while at this speed.

From the left of Hermione a shark was speeding across the tunnel, as it pasted both the Gryffindors' looked in shock as the end of a male body swim behind the head of a shark.

Shaking her head, Hermione focused on her breathing, they still had a fair way to go, and she had not ignored the speed in which the seal Natalia had sped past them before.

* * *

Natalia was had finally gotten rid of the last of the vermin of the lake that had attached itself to her tail.

She could not believe Hermione, somehow the annoyingly smart witch had created a tunnel in the middle of the lake that lead straight to where they were meant to head.

It had nearly frightened Natalia to death when she had been blasted aside by a gust of air, in the middle of a sea of water, shoving her into the thistles evidently drawing the attention of the sea creatures.

The seal in her was wary of this intrusion to her world, and was about to steer clear of it, when she had seen the girl sprinting, surprisingly fast, down the tunnel.

When she had seen that pesky Gryffindor again, Harry had been with her running in the opposite direction.

The bloody know-it-all would get top marks for her ingenious spell. When Natalia finally reached their destination, she snarled and snapped keeping the mere-folk at bay as she made to the centre of what they were guarding,

There was Taya floating gently to the subtle current.

Breaking the rope with her teeth, Natalia grabbed the collar of her best friends robes, she swan off in the direction she had came.

Feeling as though she was half-way back, the scent of a shark drifted through the water, mere minutes later the half shark – half boy swam past his head awkwardly drooping with exhaustion.

The seal sniggered to herself; she was snapped back to reality when the tunnel by her side was sucked to the surface.

Hermione had surfaced, Natalia growled to herself. Closing her eyes, she concentrated her seal instincts, opening them again the underwater world looked suddenly differently as she took everything in, inside of following the tunnel.

Winding and weaving through the weeds, Natalia saw the legs of the podium in the water, picking up a boast of sped, she jumped from the water. Again twisting in mid-air the seal turned back into the girl, now clutching her friend's robes in her hands.

* * *

Twenty minutes after re-surfacing found Hermione sitting quietly next to Harry who was wrapped tightly in a blanket.

Hermione having neither gotten herself wet or attacked sat while the others shiver, and clatter their teeth together. Though Harry wasn't that bad as he hadn't been in the water all that long, the tunnel enveloping in air the moment the spell was cast.

As it stood Hermione was now a clear 13 points of Natalia.

Though at that moment no-one seemed to care about points, or winning, or even the Tournament, as everyone in the tent was trying to ignore the rather loud commotion coming from just beyond tent's opening.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other.

'His going to say something he'll regret later,' the boy muttered.

'Well, maybe if I was more li-like…like Malfoy I would have been more sorely missed!' came shouted from outside.

_Yes, he truly will regret that later_. Hermione thought to herself.


	19. all hail A SILENT DECLARATION

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEN:  
**_**- ALL HAIL...A SILENT DECLARATION –**_

* * *

'…you're impossible…'

...

'…not perfect…'

...

'…_git_…'

...

'…_princess_…'

...

'…how could…'

...

'…everyone does…'

...

'…we're…'

...

'…over…'

...

'…Fine!...'

...

'…FINE!...'

* * *

With a flourish of his arms, Ron bowed, turned on his heel and stalked off.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other.

Sighing they both raised their hands up.

'One…Two...Three.'

'You always pick rock,' Hermione said patting him on the shoulder.

Harry managed a weak smile before going after their redheaded friend.

Hermione collected up her reserved energy and exited the tent.

Natalia was standing near a tree, visibly shaking with tears.

Hermione walked over, placing an arm around the crying girls shoulder.

Who responded by crumbling into the nock of Hermione's arm.

'It's going to be okay,' Hermione soothed, 'Ron's just being a git, he'll come around.'

Natalia pulled back, red-rimmed eyes stared at her, 'His angry because it was Taya I saved, no him. I told him that you had Harry and not Draco and that just made him angrier. He wouldn't listen to me. I just don't know what to do…'

Hermione was unsure what to say. So she just wrapped her arms back around the girl and tried to comport her.

She guessed she needed to comfort someone. For the past few days all _she_ had done was cry.

* * *

It had gotten dark when Natalia had wanted to some time alone, so Hermione had started walking back to the castle. Half way there she changed her mind and decided to go sit by the lake.

When she got to the lake someone was already there. Hermione was about to turn around, when she recognised the familiar blond hair.

Running over, she wrapped her arms around her waist and snuggled into his back.

She needed him.

Hermione felt his body automatically relax to her touch.

Then he pushed away.

* * *

Draco senses were clouded with the smell of her, just moments before he felt her arms wrap around him.

A small smile crossed his face, then he pushed it back. The same time he pushed away from her.

She would never know how much it cost him to do what he was about to do.

But he had to...

She was killing him.

* * *

'Draco what's...'

'Wrong? Have you forgotten so soon? Convenient,' he snarled, crossing his arms.

That voice, it was the same as when they were in his room. With all the drama after the second task, she had forgotten that voice.

'Draco...,' she choked.

'Draco, Draco, Draco,' he mimicked, smirking at the hurt of her face, 'So when are you going to go after your redheaded weasel?'

'What are you talking about?'

'You've finally gotten what you wanted, you separated them.'

Hermione eyes widened, 'How dare you!'

'Oh how dare _I_,' Draco jeered, 'How long till you move?'

'What are you talking about, Ron is with Natalia.'

'Ah, ah, ahhh,' Draco waggled his finger, 'No they're not and _you_ know that.'

'So, what's...'

'This _game_ is over.' Draco interrupted.

'Game? GAME!' she screeched.

'Mmhmmm,' Draco nodded.

'This is just ridiculous, we both know this is no longer a game, as you put it,' Hermione scoffed.

'Do we now? I though this was all pretend, as you put it.'

Hermione frowned, 'You're the one who wanted more.'

'We were _pre-ten-ding_, do you understand or do I need to explain it.'

'What about the bathroom?' Hermione questioned.

'What about it? I had an itch,' Draco said nonchalant.

"An itch, an itch Pansy couldn't scratch for you, I'm sure she'd be more than willing to be you're little snit again.'

Draco took a stride forward and whispered in her ear, 'Yes, but there is nothing like the naïve touch of the untainted. To hear the sigh of never ventured pleasures its Mhhh.'

'Yes, I remember that noise, you made it quite frequently,' Hermione whispered back.

'Touché,' Draco bent his head down, and pressed his lips sharply against hers biting her lips before she could reject. He tasted blood and drew back, 'I will never forget the sound of your body reacting to pain. That shall be my little secret.'

'Just like mine.'

'Oh please tell me,' Draco nibbled on her ear.

'That this is the real act and deep down you just want a gentle touch,' she reached up and stroked the side of his jaw.

Draco jerked back, 'Just can't get enough.'

'Why are you doing this?' she asked, trying to hide her hurt but she couldn't drive it from her eyes.

'Oh Granger, I thought you were supposed to be smart,' he drawled.

Unable to stop herself, Hermione stumbled back stung by the use of her last name.

Draco took a step towards her, raising his eyebrows, 'What's this? The Ice-queen of the tower feeling emotions call Skeeter.'

'You're still the same,' Hermione stated, gaining her old confidence back, at dealing with _Malfoy_ now.

'What ever do you mean?' he mocked.

'You're still exactly like your father,' Hermione spat.

Draco hadn't expected that and tried to not let it show on his face; the surprise and hurt.

When he didn't retort, Hermione took a deep breath.

'A worthless...,' she began.

'Don't...,' Draco held up his hand to silence her, '_You_ don't get to talk about him.'

'Why? You get to talk about me as though I'm a worthless...'

'I showed _you_ that I cared, more than cared. You shoved it in my face,' Draco yelled staring her straight in the eye.

Hermione blinked, 'I'm sorry about not going to meet your Grandmother, I regret it. Draco I...'

'No, not that,' he turned away from her facing the black lake.

Hermione threw her hands up, 'What then?'

Draco turned back to her, he watched her face trying to see if she was lying and only wanting him to say it out loud.

It wasn't there. She had no idea.

Draco dropped his gaze, 'The poem.'

'What about the poem,' she asked, knowing immediately which poem he was referring too. But not seeing the problem.

'You tore it out,' he snapped.

Draco had to stop himself from stepping back when she advanced on him, a mere breath apart.

She stared up at him, 'Give me one reason why we should be together?'

Draco didn't reply, just stared right back.

Grabbing his hands, Hermione raised onto her toes, her lips brushed against his, 'Goodbye Draco.'

Before he could response, she turned and ran as tears reached the surface.

Draco looked down at his hand. The poem. She'd kept it.

There was something on the back; another poem. He recognised her smooth script.

" _Falling in love with a stranger,  
it's like taking a trip to the moon.  
You don't know what to expect,  
you don't know what to do.  
But when you find gravity,  
and it pulls down your feet.  
You find yourself amazed,  
and then you fall in deep.  
We've never really spoke,  
but I don't really care.  
Your eyes and mind shine,  
you have so much wisdom to share.  
To get to know you,  
that's what I really want,  
and then I find it's my dreams you begin to haunt.  
I want you,  
I need you,  
but what can I do?  
I fell for a stranger,  
and that stranger is you. "_

Draco looked up to watch the shrinking figure, then the answer to her question was whispered to the wind, for no-one to hear. A silent declaration.

'Because I love you.'

* * *

This was a hard one to write with Draco going back to his old traits, but it had to be done sorry.

I would just like to thank...

_Mindori Takahashi__  
__foxtrot run__  
__darbythomas__  
__AR802__  
__bestavvie__  
__Lady Katherine2__  
__MiseryluvsDeath__  
__kk1999__  
__SoccerGirl723__  
__dramionetogether__  
__whatifgirl__  
__pstibbons__  
__butherecomesthefall__  
__VMLoVeR87__  
__**anomoleigh**_ (BESTEST FRIEND)

...for they FABULOUS comments I appreciate every one. So keep them coming!

* * *

(POEM IS NOT MINE by Tasha Adams -  
/articles/what-a-stranger-can-do.html)

* * *


	20. all hail TIME

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**_  
-ALL HAIL…__TIME-_

* * *

Bursting into the Gryffindor common room, Hermione finally let her legs rest, slumping against the now closed portrait hole.

Head in her hands, Hermione jumped when she heard a rustle of clothes a few feet away.

It was late and she thought the common room would be empty.

A hand rested on her shoulders, 'Hermione, are you okay?

Looking up, blue eyes stared up at her, red flaming hair framing that familiar face.

'Oh Ron, its over,' she said getting to her feet.

Ron's face grew angry, 'I don't want to talk about it.'

'H'uh,' Hermione was too tired for his ever changing mood swings, 'what are you going on about?' she snapped.

'I don't want to talk about _Natalia_,' Ron turned his back on her and started walking over to the arm chairs by the still blazing fire.

'GOOD! NEITHER DO I,' Hermione yelled at his back.

'Then why bring it up?' Ron fell into a chair.

'I didn't, you did,' Hermione walked over to him, 'I was talking about Draco and I,' she dropped with exhaustion in the chair across from him and gazed into the flames.

'What!' Ron jumped to his feet.

Not taking her eyes off the fire, Hermione told him to sit back down, 'I ended it.'

'I don't understand, you guys seemed so…I hate to admit it, but you seemed happy,' Ron said doing as he was told and sitting back down.

'Yes, well a lot of things were said over the past couple of days when no-one else was there,' Hermione explained.

'So we're both alone again…life sucks. I thought this year was going to be great.'

'Oh Ronald, you're so dramatic.'

'I am not, it's true,' he looked down to hide to his doubts.

'Hey, you listen to me, this year is _going_ to be great, you hear me, we don't need them to make it great we never did.'

Hermione had gotten up and was now kneeling in front of him, 'but how?'

She reached up, cupping his face in her hand, 'we'll make it great, the three of us. The Golden Trio remember, we're all we need.'

Ron nodded, and then something changed in his face. Ron leaned forward and pressed against her.

Hermione lingered in the kiss, then pulled back, watching the confused boy, 'I won't be the rebound girl Ron. I won't,' her hand rubbed his cheek reassuringly. Then it too pulled away.

She stood and left

* * *

'I heard that they broke up because she was cheating with Malfoy…'

'No, I heard it was the other way, that it was Granger and Weasley…'

'Rubbish, anyway I heard that Malfoy and the young royal were getting pretty cosy last night…'

'Whatever I heard…'

'I was told…'

'Well, I heard…'

'She said that…'

'You're wrong, I heard…'

'THEY ARE RIGHT HERE!'

Ever head in the Hall turned to the red-headed girl, who sat furious.

'And Gryffindors are known for loyalty,' Harry spat.

His best friends continued eating their breakfast heads down, talking between themselves, as though they'd heard nothing.

'Hermione…Ron?' Ginny whispered, concern wrinkling her brow.

'Ginny just let them be,' Harry said, wrapping an arm around her.

The two of them had said nothing about either broken relationship since the now public separation three days ago.

They had stuck together, one never without the other. Harry had been worried, then annoyed but he was now resigned to the fact that they would get over it in their own time, and that he could vent his growing frustration at his housemates.

Ginny was not as understanding and continuously asked if the two were okay or if they needed anything? And that itself was starting to grate on Harry's nerves as well. It was taking everything to not loose his temper with her, scared at being in the same boat as his best friends.

On the other side of the Hall things were completely different. Draco was again back in the graces of the Slytherins. Currently being the comforter of their Royal guest.

He had worked his way back in quicker than many had thought having left them for a Gryffindor, and it being know-it-all Granger none the less. But by resuming his old ways of snide remarks and insults, now with a more personal background to the Trio, the insults cutting deeper had gained him more ground with his vindictive house.

Natalie though had secluded herself into her newly built shell, only Draco being able to penetrate it.

With his entry back into the dungeons, Draco had been quick to avoid Granger focusing his bitterness on Weasley and Potter. Ignoring her existence and she seemed pleased with his decision to disregard her presence.

The four were so consumed in their own worlds over the past three days that they had taken no notice of their close observer. Who had not been oblivious to their secret peeps and coveted glances across classrooms and corridors.

Harry watched in silence. Knowing time was all that was required for them to realise what he had detected straight away. And time was going to be given to them with their first Potions class since the splits.

* * *

'But Professor isn't there something that you could do? Is it not possible for Miss Heart and I to simple change partners?'

'Miss Granger I will not _simply_ change your partner because of your adolescence love life interfering with your school work, now seat down,' the Potions Masters snapped.

Hermione sighed, she knew before she'd even asked, that by _just_ asking was decreasing the chance of switching partners. But she couldn't do nothing. She had been dreading this since breakfast.

There was nothing she could do now though; so she yielded to her fate of double potions with Draco Malfoy as her partner.

It wasn't that bad at least he wasn't talking to her.

* * *

Walking into the dungeon, he saw her straight away. His eyes automatically locking onto her, as though she were magnet.

He had taken all his will power, to not watch her movement every second these past three days.

His skin ached for her touch. But he thought that if he wasn't there, wasn't taken for granted she would realise that she in fact wanted him and not Weasley.

Weasley. All he heard about for as long as seemed possible was how great Weasley was. Draco had gone from one girl obsessed with the git to another if even achievable more obsessed.

What was it that that _boy_ had that for some reason he did not possess?

All Draco could come up with was a hollow skull and freckles. Not that he wanted either.

While no one could have seen it, Draco collected his last reserving nerves and walked over to the girl and sat down next to her.

Schooling his face to the cold mask, he wished to slip it away, just to see the glow her face warmed with when she'd seen his eyes, as though for the first time.

* * *

Hermione sat rigid, as her insides squirmed, she almost smiled but had to refrain when she saw him ran his hand through his hair.

That one motion was all she needed.

He was nervous, just like her.

Draco never realised it, but over time Hermione had become accustomed to his habits. She knew what he would not tell anyone. What he tried so hard to hide and that his body gave away. He did it well, as he never let anyone in to notice the subtle clues, as he has with her. And just that knowledge pained her to not be able to fix her mistakes.

Having lain awake with nothing but the deafness of the night and the screaming of her thoughts, she had finally accepted that this was all her fault.

But she was where she had placed herself and she would stay there. On more than one occasion Draco has said she had a little bit of Slytherin in her and she agreed. She was a proud person and her pride was what stopped her from reaching over and taking his hand.

It was pride that made her continually look over at Ron and Natalia working awkwardly beside each other, trying to avoid from crossing each others eye sight while completing the potion

It would pride that made her do it in spite of the boy beside her.

* * *

Draco spent the next forty minutes watching her glance over at Weasley. Who was fumbling around like the baboon he was.

He couldn't believe the royal heir of the Wizarding world and one the smartest witches in years to grace the hall of Hogwarts were both drooling over that.

Draco didn't understand. He just didn't understand what he had done wrong. What he'd done to make her think that he wasn't showing her _him_.

Which was what she wanted. Right?

She knew him more than he did, he was sure.

He had seen her lips twitch into a small smile when he had sat down. His nerves against his determination to control them had gone wild with the familiar smell of her. Not anything in particular, just her.

Draco ran his hand through his hand, a soothing action since he was a child. A tendency he had tried to lose but to not end relented on impulse.

A glimmer of hope had fluttered through his chest and diminished just as quickly as her smile.

It was while he was cutting and stirring that Draco acknowledged that he was not winning this fight and he had never lost anything in his life. It had always been given to him.

But there was no one to hand him her, only she could do that and she was unwilling.

As the blur of his thoughts left to the back of his mind and the end of class Draco came back to the dungeon; brown eyes staring at him, 'Are you okay?'

They were on the only ones in the room. Deserted by the world.

Looking at her for the first time since he entered, he took in her appearance. She looked tired.

'We're okay?' he asked.

She looked at him for a second, processing what he'd said, 'Yes we're okay.'

'Good,' Draco picked up his books placing them neatly in his bag and turned to leave.

When he reached the door, he stopped and turned back to face her, 'Friends?'

She looked up, a minute before a gentle smile returned, 'Friends.'

Draco left, without realising that in that moment a white flag had been dropped and he had let go.

He had surrendered.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Please check out my new story at FictionPress **_'The Blood of Truth'_**.

_Vampyres; everything he knew about them was a lie & everything he knew about them was TRUTH. He was going to need more than blood to win them over, he needed THE BLOOD OF TRUTH_

(You have to place **_fictionpress_ **in the url bar, then **_.com _**, then place**_ /s/2530669/1/TheBloodofTruth _**after it - FF wont let me post the address for some reason sorry)

Thanks

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

* * *


	21. all hail THE YULE BALL

* * *

**CHAPTER 22  
_- ALL HAIL...THE YULE BALL-_**

* * *

'I'm not wearing it.'

Ginny threw her hands up, exhausted, 'why not? It looks brilliant.'

Hermione was pacing the length of the room, the path wearing its way into the floor.

For the past forty minutes, it had been a constant battle of 'I'm not wearing it,' and 'why not's,' flying back and forth.

The underlying reason nagging at her every time she answered with 'just because.'

She too was exhausted and tired of this game, it was going no where. Along with the dress. 'Ginny, I bought it for _him_.'

The red-head was about to counter again wit, 'why not?' when the words seeped in and realisation hit her, 'Oh Hermione, I didn't even think.'

Hermione just shrugged, not wanting to make it a big deal.

It had been unsaid that Draco and Natalia were now going to the Ball together. But they were, needless to say Ron and Hermione were going together as well.

Draping over Ginny's arm was the dress Hermione had bought, when she had originally thought she was going to the Yule Ball with Draco. It just didn't seem right now to wear it.

A devious grin spread over her friend's face, 'wear it just to shove it in his face, show him what he lost.'

'Ginny, I broke up _him_.'

'Yeah, but he forced you too,' Ginny said brushing this minor detail aside, while she sized the dress up against Hermione.

Hermione thought about it. Would he even be jealous? He was now regarding them as friends.

What did that mean, friends?

Hermione had gone over that conversation in her mind thousands of times and still didn't know.

She had just started wanting more and _now_ he wanted to be friends.

Maybe she should wear the dress?

* * *

She hadn't seen such a drastic change from her old self to her reflection, since Draco had dragged her to the Manor.

Her hair was up, hanging loosely, wisps escaping around the nape of her neck. She had pulled the sides out to frame her face.

Hermione preferred subtle make-up, so natural tones adorned her face. Her eyes as always were emphasized. A bronze sparkle on the upped lid.

Her hands slid down the dress, her hands fingering the ripples.

As she was admiring her new appearance, Ginny waltzed in, stopping mid-stride, a smile on her face.

'You look...'

Hermione smiled back. Ginny was looked amazing as well, with her red flaming hair left out and pulled over her left shoulder.

Her green dress held close to her curves, the only recognition of her feminine figure. Hermione was surprised, Ginny was known for her provocative style. But this showed little, the front of the dress sitting only centimetres from her neck.

'Nice dress, where'd you pick that up from?' Hermione asked.

'Oh,' Ginny looked down, 'Lavender and Parvati showed me this fantastic shop they found. The dress is from there, can't remember the name.'

Ginny twirled for her and Hermione saw the attraction Ginny had for the dress.

The back of it was gone, not there. It curved down her shoulders, exposing her entire back.

It was breath-taking. You would never guess from the front what lay behind.

Seeing Hermione's surprised look, Ginny grinned, 'I can't wait till Harry see's, if that's your reaction.'

'You're going to be the death of him,' Hermione laughed.

'Oh, seriously Hermione!' Ginny's cheeks brightened.

'No seriously, Ron is going to kill Harry.'

Ginny pondered on this, then replied, 'I'll deal with him, anyway he'll be too distracted by you,' she smiled again.

'Hmmm.'

'Ready?'

Hermione turned to the mirror, 'Okay let's go.'

* * *

As Hermione walked down the stairs, the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy.

At one point, she had to stop to regain her breathe, before she could continue.

Never had her nerves affected her so much. She faced a dragon, but she couldn't dance in front of her school without hyperventilating.

When she and Ginny reached the Entrance Hall, there was a hush in the air that was unnatural.

Ron and Harry were waiting at the foot of the stairs, turning just as they descended the last flight of stairs.

Harry's eyes immediately soaked in Ginny, slight disappointment. But he smiled all the same.

Ron grinned at seeing Hermione, giving her his arm, 'You look...'

'You got new robes,' Hermione said, moving the attention from her.

'Oh yeah, Mum sent them a few weeks ago,' Ron said beaming at Hermione.

Hermione knew he was going over the top to be happy for her. As she knew Mrs. Weasley had sent them when she thought Ron would be going to the Ball with Natalia.

'Well they look nice,' she smiled back.

As they waited to be let into the Hall, the Champions having to enter last, a loud thunder could be heard over head. The patter of rain following.

Harry and Ginny opted to wait as well.

Natalia walked over some time later, a weak smile on her face as she hugged Harry.

She tried to say 'Hi' to Ginny; she glared at her then looked away. As Ginny blamed Natalia for Draco and Hermione's break up, which was only three-quarters true.

Her dress was pearly silver; it would of complimented Draco eyes as though planned that way. But he was no where to be seen.

Natalia shyly turned to Ron and Hermione next.

'This is ridiculous,' Hermione thought. It was not her fault Draco was the way he was. Natalia hadn't forced him to say those things by the lake.

'I love your dress,' Hermione commented.

Everyone looked at her with astonishment.

Natalia gaped, then smiled broadly, 'Thanks, yours is just amazing.'

'Thank you.'

Ron subtly let go of Hermione's arm and took a step forward.

'Where's Malfoy?'

Natalia looked at him, catching his eye, a pleading look of forgiveness.

She broke eye contact and looked at the others, 'His not coming.'

Hermione's butterflies stopped, anger starting. Her thoughts interrupted by Ginny's impulse, yet now repetitive question, 'Why not?'

Natalia looked at Ginny, 'His Grandmother died last night.'

'What!' Hermione shouted before she could stop herself.

'Yes, in her sleep, she had been quite sick recently.'

Hermione caught Harry's eye, there was sorrow. She wasn't sure if it was for her or Draco.

None standing there knew just how much his Grandmother meant to Draco, except her.

Ginny sensed something needed to be done. Hermione would later thank her friend for her quick thinking.

'Wait, Natalia you don't have a partner now. Ron you have to dance with her now.'

Both Ron and Natalia looked at the girl. Ron snapped out of shock first, 'but what about Hermione?'

'Harry will dance with her, won't you Harry?'

Harry now looked at her confusion replacing laughter, 'H'uh.'

'You'll dance with Hermione?' She said giving him a stern look.

'I will?'

'Yes,' Ginny gave him a sweet smile, then leaned in kissing his cheek before heading into the Great Hall.

'Are all the Champions ready?' McGonagall asked coming down the corridor.

Ron and Natalia exchanged glanced, then proceeded in after McGonagall.

'Umm, you are to go now, I'm to cover for you,' Harry said motioning for her to leave.

'Go where?' Hermione asked confused.

* * *

Hermione was heading towards the dungeons when she pasted the big wooden doors that lead to the lake.

They were open.

Walking over to the door, she could see a dark shape sitting a few yards away, in the rain.

* * *

The quiet breathing from behind drew his eyes from the reflection of the moon off the surface of the lake.

And there she stood. The silhouette the only thing he could see.

A flash of lighting illuminated her face, curls flying gently in the wind.

Another flash and he saw the dress. A crisp baby blue. His favourite colour.

It clung to her curves, as rain slid down the silk.

The colour was all that was seen, in the instance of light.

* * *

As he looked up at her, straining to recognise her in the darkness, she saw him clearly against the water.

His body shivered in protest to his wet clothes.

But it was his eyes that tore her chest. Red-rimmed, tears still streaking his cheeks.

She collapsed to her knees beside him. Her throat dry, she choked back emotions. She needed to be strong for him.

For him she _would_ be strong.

Their eyes reached each other and held. It was in a flicker of lightening, she saw it for the first time.

Something she thought she would never see.

Draco.

His mask had _vanished_. Death destroying it.

Those silver grey storms were raw and open. It was open, a doorway to his soul and she could walk right through.

It wasn't open for her. He had just let go.

Reaching out she brushed his tears away, her eyes trying desperately to convey how much it ripped at her heart to see him this way.

Leaving her hand on his face, she pulled him close.

Rocking back and forth as he let grief one more wash over him.

She didn't know how long she held him, but when the rain came down harder and his shivering increased.

She drew him up and led him to the dungeons.

* * *

He was sitting on his bed.

Some how he had made his way to his room.

It has been a blur.

His senses had been filled with the scent of jasmine and he woke from his daze when it was gone.

Now awake it all came back, he couldn't take it. He needed something else to focus on anything, but this pain.

Her hair was pinned up exposing her neck and shoulders.

That dress. The blue silk looked so soft. He wanted to run his fingers down it, to her ankles were it stopped.

It was simple but suited her body as though made for her.

It sat freely on the rises of her chest, strapless, wrapping around her body. Just above her knees a darker ribbon enclosed around to the back of the dress, ending in a large bow.

* * *

Hermione watched as he studied her dress, as he took it all in.

When she took a step forward his eyes travelled up the length of her body to her face.

Standing in front of him, she ran her hands through his hair, pushing it out of his face.

She saw the need there, the craving for comfort. For someone to take away his pain, to make him not feel.

Both hands framed his face, as she leaned forward placing her lips against his in a chaste kiss.

He lingered in her touch, before resting his cheek against her stomach, arms encircling her, drawing her closer.

Jasmine filled his nose. And then he realised, she had come. Come for him, instead of going to the Ball with _him_.

She knew he would need her, not just anyone. He needed her and she had come.

He hugged her tighter, then looked up.

She smiled and it was all he needed to know. To know that one day it would be okay. One day this pain would fade.

She moved away, grabbing his hands. She led him to the centre of the bed, were they laid side by side, just looking as each other, hands and legs entwined.

They just laid there. It was all that was needed. He knew that if he needed more she would give; she would give him anything that night.

She drew closer, resting her forehead on his.

His hand came up to stroke the length of her face.

'You came.'

'Always.'

* * *

_**This is the dress Hermione wore, just imagine it blue.**  
__a92.ac-images./images01/10/l25dfc2729b2d645c1be3551cb40b7a63.jpg  
_

_**Here is her hairdo as well.**  
__a370.ac-images./images01/80/l31fe5baeb053fd8d7ff70e81c8b87d11.jpg  
_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

viewmorepics./index.cfm?fuseactionuser.viewPicture&friendID135823519&albumId1690982


	22. ATTENTION ALL!

I came online today for the first time in ages and I saw that people are still reading my story 'All Hail' and it amazed me, it has been nearly three years since I started that fanfiction and so much has happened. I am currently writing my own novel, and I believe it has helped my writing immensely.

With that being said I have this new found need to rewrite 'All Hail' and actually finish it. I want to make it all it can be, so as soon as I have finished typing this up and posting, I shall begin.

As I said before it has been nearly three years and with the passing time I am no longer fond of the title of this Fanfiction, so if any of you have some ideas as to what it should be called just drop me a comment and I will definitely consider it.

Cheers all.


	23. all hail TEARS AND SADDNESS

Hermione stared at her reflection, she never thought she'd wish for her old her bushy hair back, but it would have given her something to focus on, something to find a solution to and fix. But staring at herself in the mirror all she saw was perfect soft waves framing her pale skin.

Walking away from herself, Hermione tried pulling herself together. 'It was going to be okay', that had been her mantra for the past couple of days as she watched Draco slowly slip away, till he was almost a shell. It pained her to see the life leave his stormy eyes. They just looked at her in a glazed over daze.

The only time she had seen him show anything was when he started panicking and had begged her to go with him to the funeral. Hermione had been relieved that he still knew she was there, then Hermione had kicked herself for being so selfish. Draco had just lost the one person he had truly loved and all she could think about was her pitiful self.

Brushing down the black dress one last time, she walked out the door.

**~ AH ~**

Draco was clutching her hand tightly, his sweat gathering between her fingers. Hermione stroked the back of his hand, remembering that day back in Hogsmeade when this had all started everything. How had she gotten here to this place in her life? It seemed so foreign, sitting next to Draco Malfoy of all people as he mourned over his dead Grandmother. Had the world gone up side down and she just hadn't noticed?

Glancing over, it all came rushing back as she looked at the man beside her, his hollow cheek's stained with tears long ago shed. She loved this miserable man. Somewhere through the haze of confusion she had fallen for him. His stormy grey eyes, his perfect face, his dazzlingly smile, his charming wit and his broken life.

Still she didn't know him at all. She was surrounded by his small family and their friends and she felt completely alone. His life outside of Hogwarts was a mystery to her. But still Hermione sat there, clutching his hand right back. She had grown to need him just as much as he needed her right then, and knowing that her needed her kept Hermione there. Kept her from running.

The ceremony had been short and sweet. Draco and his mother had said nothing, at the end he had simply let go off her hand and placed the photo he had kept in his room in the open grave and walked off.

Hermione had been surprised to see Snape at the wake. She had been walking around the grounds, they had were breath taking after all. Colours everywhere, stealing her gaze from the last. Slowly walking around the pond, she had seen him. He hadn't stood out as much in his usual attire of all black. Hermione wondered if this comforted him or peeved Snape just a little.

"Miss Granger," Snape said, inclining his head towards her slightly.

"Professor." She went back to staring out in the garden.

"It is a beautiful place, wouldn't you agree Miss Granger?"

Hermione jumped, shocked that he'd opened up conversation with her. She saw Snape smirk at her reaction. Returning back to the colouring that surrounded her, she smiled a sad smile. "Yes, it really is. But it will go unappreciated today."

"Oh I doubt that, anyone who knew Madame Malfoy at all will awe at its beauty."

Hermione looked at him confused.

"She planted and tendered to every single leaf in this garden, as though they were her children. The only thing she loved more was..." he trailed off.

"Draco," Hermione whispered.

Snape shifted his weight, an uncharacteristic gesture. "Yes."

"Did you know her well?" Hermione asked.

Snape gazed out, but replied. "Since I was but a boy. She was hard women like all Pureblood wives, but she had soft spot for the down trodden. As I grew up she would always check in, see how I was doing. People believed she was like any high society Pureblood but in reality she was so much more complex. When her grandson, Draco, was born she tried to make sure he wouldn't turn out like her son, but she knew it was hopeless. But she tried never the less."

Hermione gaping at Snape, she had never expected him to even answer her let alone say so much. It put her off balance. "Why are you tell me all this?" She asked.

Snape looked down at her, "Because you never got the chance to met her and I have a feeling she would have liked you. I believe she would have done everything she could to keep you and her grandson together. You are good for the boy anyone can see that."

"Man," Hermione said without thinking.

Snape's face became serious. "Yes, he is a man now but only since you became a part of his life. He's changed, more than I think you can know."

Hermione lost herself in his words. Were they true or was everyone just wishful thinkers?

Hermione searched around the grounded for the man occupying her thoughts, she found Draco off to the side of the larger group of people in black. He was with his mother, they were muttering fiercely to each other while glaring at one another. Hermione went to take a step towards them, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Draco has asked that I take you back to Hogwarts with me. He has business which needs his immediate attention now that he has been put in charge of the family's estate," Snape said, pulling Hermione around to face him. "This is not up for discussion," Snape added, seeing Hermione posed to argue. His voice was hard again, he was her professor once more.

Knowing she would never win she didn't fight when Snape wrapped his arms around her for a side alone apparation. Hermione stared ahead out onto Malfoy Manor and felt the familiar tug from her navel, wondering when she would see the manor and it's master again. Before she could think to stop Snape, she was gone.

The last thing she saw of the beautiful grounds were those stormy grey orbs looking straight at her. Hermione felt her stomach churn, at the thought that Draco had been trying to tell her something with just his eye, but whether it had been her imagination or her heart only wishing she couldn't be sure. She could only hope, only pray she would see him soon.

**_AN:_ Sorry it's been soooo long since I updated, **  
**but a lot has been happening and I completely lost**  
**my muse for the longest time every. All my apologies. **  
**Again sorry!**


	24. all hail DRACO'S RETURN

chapter**24  
** (all hail draco's return)

* * *

The days seemed to fly by, Hermione watched the hands on the clock move at an unearthly speed. She felt like she was in a movie montage when you saw the seasons change before the audiences eyes. It wasn't going that fast but it felt like it, she could have sworn she felt the earth move underneath her feet. Before she knew it Hermione had spent two whole weeks trying not to think about a him, that blonde enigma but her plans didn't work out as much as she as she had hoped. Every time Hermione turned a corner she thought she saw him waiting. She didn't know what pained her more, that he wasn't there or that she really wished he had been. If it had been anyone else she would have scolded them and told them they were being ridiculous. But she finally understood and she hated it. She finally understood what it meant to actually yearn for someone so much your bones ached as though from the cold.

Snape had visited Hermione a couple of days after the funeral and told her that Draco would not be returning for some time and that she should not be surprised if he did not return at all. She had sat in front of her quill and ink for hours on intending to write something to him. Words of comfort, she hoped. But she always came to the same conclusion, he hadn't written to her, hadn't sort her out.

All the free time had given her doubts, they had never really reconciled. Did he still think they weren't together? Was her being at the funeral with him only a convenience, someone to lean on because there was no one else? Some days she thought no, but more and more with each passing day she was being to think the answer was yes and it caused a pain she had never experienced before to pierce through her chest.

After a month she had reached the point of anger. Who was he to make her wait around? How dare he make her need him only to leave her all alone. She had been doing just fine before this whole thing. She was determined to hate him, to never speak to him again, to never dream of his strong embrace anymore, to not reminisce on his wonderful smell and silkiness of his hair. No more. He was an arrogant, spoiled, snob and a world class flirt.

But no matter how much she tried, for just a moment each day she would think of him and it made her want to scream. This was not like her, he had changed her. She laughed now, but for a couple of days she had even believed he had given her a love potion to make her feel this way. But Hermione came to reason and discarded the idea as he had been the one to express feelings for her first, and then her anger began again. He had pushed her to feel something for him, she hadn't wanted Ron. But he had pushed and pushed and shown her a side to him she hadn't seen before. A side she cherished. This was all his fault. Hermione blamed Draco entirely. It was all meant to be pretend, but nothing had ever felt more real to her than the ache in her chest, it was her constant companion.

After five weeks, Hermione was finding normalcy again and was beginning to be herself once more. Finally able to hide the hurt, the anger, the pain. She was not healed, not by far but she knew with time she would be herself, she would recognise her reflection once more. She would no longer see a stranger. But most of all Hermione believed that with time she would no longer dream of Draco and how he had brought this loneliness around her.

And in true Malfoy style of course it was when Hermione was finally getting herself back that he showed up and her world fell to pieces again.

He was standing outside the Library, and her heart stopped pumping. She held her breath and counted to ten, closing her eyes and opening them. He was still there. Her body was pushing her forward but she fought it. She stood there just waiting, it didn't take long and then those stormy grey eyes were on her. There was a sadness captured in them and Hermione had to steady herself as he made his way over to her.

She saw his hands twitch with every step he took, did it hurt him that much to be so close to her. Hermione could feel the sting of tears prick behind her eyes. No, she was over him. He had made his choice. She had to accept it. So why did seem like he was still trying to tell her something with his eyes through all that sadness. Before she could decipher it he was right in front off her.

She saw the corners of his mouth move to make a small smile, but it looked forced and it was worth nothing to her knowing that.

"Hi," was all he said. Five weeks and all she got was hi. She said nothing in return, just stared at him waiting for him to explain, to explain anything, anything at all.

"How have you been?" again he seemed forced.

"Fine."

Draco frowned at her, "Fine? Well- good then."

"Yes, fine. What else were you expecting?" Hermione snapped, her anger spilling out.

"I- Blaise said- he said that you had been," he paused looking at her before continuing, "different."

"Different? Really, how would he know, he doesn't know me, so how would he know if I was acting different?"

Draco recoiled a bit. "Hermione, he just said that you weren't as active in class. That's different for you."

She had no response to that so said nothing.

"I've missed you." Draco whispered.

This hit Hermione hard in the chest, was he deliberately trying to be malicious or did it just come natural to him? She couldn't be strong any longer, she had been strong for her friends and for herself for five long weeks and now her pain was in front of her and she couldn't fight anymore. She finally let the tears spill and let him see what he had done to her.

Hermione's book bag slipped from her shoulder as she crumpled against the stone wall behind her, it landed with a thud and all her books came tumbling out amongst their feet. Hermione just left them there she didn't care, for once in her life she didn't care about a pile of dusty tombs. They didn't understand, they didn't comfort as they once did, they didn't make the hurt go away.

Draco bent down and piled the books up next to the wall, he was now closer to her than before and Hermione felt it like a buzz in the air. Her body was in conflict one part screaming to run away while the other itching to fall into his arms. She never got the chance to see which side would win, as he took a quick step back and watched her cry into her hands, his fingers twitching once more.

"Hermione, I don't understand," he waved his hands around in her general direction, "any of this."

Pulling her face free she glared at him. "What don't you get, you left me for five weeks alone , alone with nothing. You left me with nothing!" she yelled.

Draco blinked at her a couple of times as though processing her outburst, then his shoulders slumped. "I- I didn't want to drag you into my problems. You don't want to be a part of my world, trust me. You didn't miss out on anything."

"It's not the point. You didn't include me. You didn't want me there. You didn't want me to be with you."

Draco's body jerked forward Hermione believed on its own accord but he reined it back. "That's not true." He whispered, it sounded like a pray to Hermione but it meant squat.

"Where is my proof, all I have is your word. You could have written if nothing else," Hermione hissed, her anger growing within her.

He looked confused now. "What do you mean? I did."

Hermione stomped her foot irritated. "No you didn't, I think I would remember that. I think I would remember seeing as I was waiting every single day for something that never came."

Draco closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. It was then that Hermione took in his whole appearance, Draco's normally perfect hair was disheveled, his clothes were wrinkled and there were scuff marks on his shoes. Hermione frowned and then looked at his face more closely. Now that she wasn't distracted by Draco's eyes, she noticed things that had escaped her, his cheeks were more gaunt, his lips slightly dry and cracked, there was a shadow across his jaw from not shaving and when he moved his hand away from his face she saw the deep black circles underneath his eyes. How had she not noticed how ruined this normally pristine man looked? She wanted to strike herself for being so selfish, for being so consumed in her own problems that she had forgotten that the man she thought she loved had lost the one person who had made his childhood bearable.

Hermione made to take a step towards him, she wanted to wrap him up in her arms and let nothing harm him but when she went to move closer his eyes shot open and he stared straight at her. Something in his face made her stay rooted to the spot.

Draco shook his head slightly, as though mentally disagreeing with himself. His face went stony after this, he had made a decision and there would be no changing it. Then without warning he was kissing her. Hard and fast. It took Hermione a second to realise what was going on but when she did she returned the kiss with fervor. Without any warning, Draco changed the kiss. It was slow and passionate, everything Hermione had dreamt for in the past five weeks, but a part of Hermione was breaking. She didn't pull away when her tears started again, she wanted to hang onto the last bit of warmth he had for her, for she could sense it with every fiber in her being.

This was goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: omg I am so sorry. I know I said I would completing this story but then I moved out and had no internet. It sucked trust me, but now I am back and so is All hail. This story is almost nearing its end so not long now :) again sooorrrryy!**


	25. all hail COMING TO TERMS

chapter**25  
** (all hail coming to terms)

* * *

Hermione ran through the halls until she could no longer feel her legs burning beneath her. Before she could register it she was in her dorm, she couldn't remember even reaching the common room but here she sat on her bed her eyes aching from all the tears she had spilt all along the cold stone floors. She had never cried as much as she had in the past couple of months, ever since _he _had entered her life. Her hand fumbled hopelessly for something to cling to, finally grasping around the glass of water she kept beside her bed. Hermione looked down at the near empty glass and slowly brought it closer to her lips but it never made it all the way. She gathered all her anger and frustration and threw the glass as hard as she could, a small part of her relished the smash as it collided with the door.

Hermione felt her body slide down the side of the bed until she was resting on the floor, her head hung back on the soft comforter. How had she gotten here? She was not this girl, she was not the type of person to let this happen to her. She wouldn't let this destroy her, he was just a boy. He was just Malfoy. She would get over this, she had so much more to look forward to, her happiness did not depend on _him_. Having him would not make her happy, she would. She would make herself happy. She had before and she would again.

Her thoughts were strong, but she couldn't stop the tears and she cried harder because she was crying at all. Somewhere amongst the mess of her thoughts she realised a pair of arms had wrapped themselves around her and were rocking her back and forth, whispering in her hair. Her nose was filled with the smell of vanilla and coconut. Ginny.

Her arms flung up and clung to the girl before her. Hermione tried to calm herself, breathing in through her nose, out through her mouth, but she couldn't stop the hitch in her throat every time she gasped for breath.

"Shhhh," Ginny whispered, "it's okay Hermione, its okay. Shhhh"

Hermione didn't notice the time passing until slowly the world around her turned black and her eyes closed over, exhaustion taking over her body Ginny still rocking her back and forth.

* * *

The days flew by in a blur, sympathetic looks flashing by her eyes. But Hermione kept strong after that night, her friends stood by her and held her up. Not once did they let her slip, let her fall. She remained standing as she had watched out of the corner of her eye as Pansy had once again begun clinging to Draco's side at every chance she got, Natalia never far away. Hermione shook her head, no it was Malfoy. She had to get her old mindset back. She had to go back to who she was before.

Ginny and the boys did all they could to distract her, even going as far as organising a homework marathon over the course of a weekend. Ginny had made a game out of it with prizes and a scoring system, Hermione had beamed at her friends but they could see that it never truly reached her eyes.

Hermione didn't take pleasure in classes anymore either, it would mean she had to endure being in the same room as Malfoy. She wasn't petty enough to fain sickness but she dreaded his eyes passing over her with pity or his grim appearance. He never quite bounced back once he returned to Hogwarts. The dark circles under his eyes faded slightly but never vanished. Hermione's gut churned at the sight of him but she forced herself to think of other things, it wasn't her problem anymore. It never should have been. She was determined to get out of this depressive, angsty funk she had worked herself into. It was ridiculous and her friend she should think were getting tired of it.

It was with this mindset being enforced within herself that Natalia found Hermione sitting under the tree by the lake a couple of weeks later. She tried coughing to get the girls attention but Hermione was so absorbed in her booked she didn't take any notice. Natalia couldn't find the energy to be subtle, so she sat with thump right in front of Hermione taking the book out of her hands, marking the page and placing it beside her. She had some thing on her chest and Hermione she thought was the only one she could talk to about it.

Hermione looked at the beautiful woman before her with a glare, before she softened her expression it wasn't her fault for all the things that happened, but a part of her still didn't like the fact that she hung around with certain slytherin's.

"Yes?" Hermione said

Natalia opened her mouth then closed it, coughing roughly before trying again. "How did you do it?"

Hermione frowned. "You need to be a little more precise. How did I do _what_?

"How did you get over Draco so fast? I mean you guys seemed happier than Ron and I. You seemed perfect for each other and then…" Natalia's arms flung around wildly. "I don't understand, you guys seem to be.."

"Happy?" Hermione finished.

"Well yeah."

She couldn't help but chuckle to herself. "Yes well, not everything is as it seems."

"I constantly feel like I have made this huge mistake and I can't take it back, it's ripping me apart. How do you stand it? How can you bare to smile, to laugh?" Natalia asked.

Hermione steadied herself, she felt a sorrow for this girl. She understood where she was coming from and it wasn't for this that she pitied her. She pitied her because she thought Hermione had the answers. Stupid girl.

"Well?"

Hermione shrugged. "What do you want me to say? You make it through each day as best you can with the one single thought, that _he_does not have the key to your happiness?"

"Hermione, how can you say that? Weren't you happier when you were with Draco?"

She couldn't help the visible flinch at his name. "Perhaps, but I was happy before Draco as well and I am determined to get back to that."

Natalia had been watching her closely and noticed her shudder at Draco's name, she could see that this happy front was all an act, Hermione was much stronger than she ever was. Natalia just couldn't find that extra something inside her to put that forth.

"Hermione can I ask you a personal question?"

Hermione nodded, not sure if she should be weary.

"Why _did_ you guys break up? I mean I know you broke up before his grandmother died but I was so certain that you guy would get back together after that?"

Hermione just sat there, not quite sure was to say. After all this time no one had asked her that, they had all just accepted it as though they had eventually been expecting it some day. She opened her mouth to speak, she was going to say that it just didn't work. But her mouth shut on its own accord. She frowned, it had worked hadn't it, for a time. But then why weren't they together, he had seemed to want to be together. She felt as though her mind was buzzing, he had said that he had missed her when he had gotten back. If he missed her why did he say goodbye? She had no clue. None of it made sense. She loved a Slytherin, she loved Malfoy of all people. He cared for her back, that she could only guess but a part of her just knew the words were true no matter his actions.

She shook her head, looking out across the lake avoiding Natalia's eyes. "I don't know."

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, drawing her eyes. "You love him don't you?"

Hermione looked her straight in the eye and said nothing.

Natalia gave a weak smile. "You love him." This time it wasn't a question and Hermione looked away from the Natalia. Yes she did, but it didn't matter not anymore. So many things had changed, she didn't know if they could ever go back. Time wouldn't heal all the wounds, they would fade but she would always know they were there. He was the first boy to break her heart; it was just something you never forgot.

Natalia shuffled over to sit beside Hermione and looked out across the lake also. "I think I love Ron as well."

Hermione glanced over. "It's different, you know."

Natalia didn't say anything for a while. "Not that different, boys are tossers and we are here heartbroken. I don't see much difference."

Hermione couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on her lips. "Yes, but the difference is Ron still wants to be with you."

Natalia turned to Hermione quickly. "You think?"

"I know. I know him and his hurting, I reckon he would take you back in a second."

"Yeah but how do I get to that second?"

Hermiome smiled. "You forgive each other."

Natalia made a humph noise and giggled to herself. "That easy ey?"

"Yep, that easy."

The sky had started to change colour and the sun was slowly making its decent towards the horizon. Both the girls watched on as the flashes of purple and orange fought together turning the sky into a piece of art. Such chaos turned into such beauty. Just like life Hermione thought.

"Could you ever forgive Dra- him?" Natalia asked, noticing Hermione tense slightly at the end.

"I honestly don't know if there is anything to forgive, no one did anything wrong. He was grieving, I missed. In the end when it comes down it I believe it just wasn't the right time." Hermione resigned herself to the words flowing from her lips.

"I think he still misses you." Natalia whispered.

Hermione leaned back on her hands smiling at the sunset. "It doesn't change anything though. We just need to move on."

Natalia nodded in understanding, flopping down onto her back to stare straight up at the sky. "I miss him too though." She heard Hermione mutter under her breath, but she didn't say anything back. She didn't know the whole story only snippets she had over heard and what Hermione had told her herself, it seemed like a mess of misunderstandings and tempers flaring the first time round. They were so similar, she never saw the reasoning behind why people thought it was weird for them to be together. They were like the sky, they fought for control but in the end when they came together it was such a beautiful sight. Natalia sighed to herself, it wasn't her place to prod into their business but she thought they were making a mistake. But then again maybe Hermione was right maybe it just wasn't the right time for them.

Natalia craned her neck to look at Hermione, she was hugging her knees still staring out at the lake. She was just about to say something when Hermione spoke first.

"I still think you should fix things with Ron if you can, you don't want to spend the rest of your time here thinking what if."

"I could say the same to you."

Hermione smiled but Natalia didn't see it. "I don't think that would be the best thing right now."

"Then why do you think it's what I should do with Ron?"

"Like I said before, its different between you two. Ron was just jealous, he still talks about you constantly. He'll be waiting for you with open arms, he never truly said goodbye and neither did you."

Natalia frowned pulling herself up. "And Draco did?" Natalia placed her arm around Hermione's shoulders already knowing the answer. "Did you?"

Hermione turned to her new friend. "Yes," she said as her last tear fell from her eye, "I did."

* * *

**an- been hectic myself having staffing problems at work so i've been working 6-7 days in a row but i finally managed to squeeze this out. I hope you guys like, I wanted to show hermione's mature side after all her crying and feeling sorry for herself side. enjoy.**

I have worked it out and I think there is only 4-5 chapters left to this so we're almost at the finish line :)


	26. all hail HERMIONE'S NERVES

chapter**26  
** (all hail hermione's nerves)

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione!" Neville was yelled down the hall until he finally caught up with her. Her bent over has hand on her shoulder as he tried to regain his breath.

"Neville, are you okay?" Hermione asked worry on her face for her friend.

Neville looked up a smiling. "God Hermione you walk fast I've been trying to catch up with you since you left the Great Hall." He puffed.

Hermione blushed, "Sorry I was all up in my head. Did you need help with your potions homework?"

Neville shook his head. "No, McGonagall is looking for you something about the next task. Said for you to meet her on the Quidditch pitch straight after dinner."

"Oh," Hermione gasped. She had completely forgotten about the next task with everything that had been going on, her life seemed so hectic as of late it was the last thing she needed. "Thanks Neville, why don't you go back to the Great Hall and get something to drink."

Neville smiled at her again. "I might just do that, cya Hermione," he said waving over his shoulder as he strode back the way he came.

Hermione had been heading for the library as she had a free afternoon, she had had planned on study but as she laid all her books out she just knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate with the next task hanging over her head. Not ten minutes later she was packing all of her stuff up again and racing out to find Harry and Ron.

* * *

The boys had been no help they had no idea what the next task was going to be. Hermione had been hoping that maybe Harry had been given a clue during the last task but he had nothing. Ron was sulky again because he had not been involved in the last task and Hermione had had enough.

"Ronald Weasley stop being a spoiled prat and stop sulking about this." She snapped not sure if her lecturing him right now was a good move but she was on her last nerve with him.

"Hermione, don't be like that," Ron threw her a pout, whinging like a school girl. "You know I have every right to…"

"No, I have had enough. Get off your backside, march yourself over to that girl and apologise. Beg, grovel, I don't get care, you make her forgive you. She had been at me for days saying how much she misses you. SO make her stop and while you're at it make yourself stop as well." Hermione yelled, stomping her foot though it wasn't quite as impressive as they were sitting in the Quidditch stands and stomping ones foot while sitting looked kind of silly. But her point was made and Ron sat there gaping. Harry stifled a snort and turned to Hermione grinning, before she could add anything Ron was on his feet jumping down the stairs two at a time.

Harry pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "I'm glad you did that I was close to it myself." Hermione laughed into Harry's shoulder. Things were finally getting back to normal.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Great Hall nibbling at her dinner, her stomach was anxious. She wasn't but her stomach was. Harry kept shooting her grins as he glanced up the table every couple of seconds, looking on at Natalia laughing at Ron's jokes as he shoveled food into his mouth. Hermione had once again been right, Ron had simply gone over and opened his mouth to apologise but before he could Natalia was in his arm smiling. Ron had been quite pleased with himself when he had come back to find Hermione and Harry as though the whole idea had been his whole. Hermione just smiled and hugged her friend, happy for him. At one of them should be she thought to herself. Harry had seen her smile falter for a second and had wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Now she sat waiting for dinner to end and her life to continue on with the bizarre events this year had to offer her. The food disappeared before her eyes and she was on her feet like a rocket. She waved goodbye to Harry and Ginny and made her way down to the smiling couple.

"Ready to go?" She asked Natalia.

The girl nodded and placed a lingering kiss on Ron's cheek before gathering her bag and exited the Great Hall Hermione beside her.

"You nervous?"

Hermione couldn't stop her head from bouncing side to side when she had merely gone to shake her head. Natalia just laughed, "Yeah me neither."

The walk to the Quidditch pitch seemed to drag on, Hermione wondered if they had spelled it so the journey would take twice as long as it should. But not before long she saw the tall stands that surrounded the pitch and sighed a breath of relief. It would be over soon.

What met her eyes was not what she had been expecting though. The normal vacant grass oval was covered in 2 meter high hedges as far as she could see. Hermione tried to stop her mouth from gaping but it didn't help her face showed the shock and awe she felt.

Hagrid came striding up beside her chuckling under his breath. "A beauty ain't it? Turned out be'ter than I expected it too. Fine job if I do say so me'self." The half giant boasted.

Hermione turned her wide eyes up. "You did this! It's amazing, they are all so even and perfectly placed, like a maze." The moment the words spewed out of her mouth it dawned on her, the next task was being held in a maze.

Hagrid noticed Hermione's mind click and grinned. "Always 'ere a bright one, yer were." He patted her gently on the head and made to go stand by the other professors at what Hermione could only assume was the entrance.

McGonagall's shrill voice sounded out into the silent night. "Attention! Attention, can everyone stand in front of us so I don't have to shout." She ushered gesturing with her hands until the students were where she wanted them. Once she was happy she turned to Dumbledore who nodded his thanks before stepping forward to address them.

"I can see from the expressions on some of your faces that you have already worked out what it is that has been placed behind us. For those of you who haven't the third task will commence with this maze in just three short weeks. This will give you ample time to refresh your skills on defensive spells, as you will be required to defend and disarm an a ray of obstacles in the maze to reach its centre. At the centre you will find the Tri-Wizard Tournament Cup, the first student to touch the cup will be declared the winner. Seems simple but the maze will be devious and I must warn you that though it just looks like a house hold plant, it has a mind of it's own and will not deter from changing the paths once the task has begun. So be on your toes and be wary of anything that might spring out around the corner." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with excitement.

Hermione held back a snort, of course the old man was excited her got to watch from his comfy position in the stands. She on the other had was quite worried what did he mean exactly by things that might spring out around the corner. Nothing to dangerous she surmised for they were still students after all and the professors would never put anything in the maze that would kill anyone. But Hermione's eyes wondered over to Hagrid who looked just as eager for the task to begin, she would have not put it past Dumbledore to have given Hagrid the choice of what when into the maze and Hagrid's idea of dangerous was always a bit fuzzy.

Hermione wrung her hands, this was the final task and it was only three weeks away. Of course they were going to make this the hardest task out of all of them. What was harder than a dragon, harder then a lake filled with mer-people with spears and razor sharp teeth? She thought she had been nervous before she laughed to herself. She had never really experienced what nervous really was until that moment.


End file.
